Sonnet sur la fin du monde
by ScytheOwens
Summary: Maturin a décidé de donner des armes supplémentaires aux ratés afin de combattre Pennywise. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu pour la tortue gardienne. Yaoi et lemon prévu. Chapitre 15/21
1. Prologue

Prologue -

IL avait le sommeil lourd. Très lourd. Ce n'était pas comme s'IL devait craindre quoi que ce soit. Voilà 11 longues années qu'IL faisait son habituelle sieste afin de laisser son bétail se renouveler.

Cependant, son repos fut perturbé à plusieurs reprises durant deux ans. Quatre fois la première année et sept la seconde.

Cela n'avait pas été grand chose, tout au plus un frémissement dans l'air de la petite ville de Derry. Mais IL les avait senti jusque dans sa tanière alors qu'il était en plein milieu de son hibernation. Il était capable de déterminer à peu près la direction et la distance de ces vibrations. La majorité venait de l'hôpital le plus proche.

Mais l'un de ces étranges signaux fut si puissant qu'il le sortit de ses songes. Bien plus proche d'une bourrasque de vent chaud que d'un simple frémissement. Cela provenait encore de la clinique médicale.

IL était resté allongé dans son nid pendant un moment, se demandant de quoi pouvait provenir ces perturbations répétées. La curiosité le poussa à sortir de son antre pour aller trouver la chose responsable.

IL se retrouva rapidement dans les couloirs blanc et rose pâle de la maternité. Devant ses yeux ambrés gigotait un nouveau né soigneusement emmailloté dans une couverture vert pomme ornée d'une broderie de tortue. Cette frêle petite proie. C'était elle qui avait perturbé son sommeil, IL sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose de différent du reste de ses congénères. Et cette tortue, ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Le bon et sage Maturin tenterait-il d'en finir avec lui ? Un ricanement lui échappa. Voilà que cette vieille carapace envoyait des proies pour terminer le travail. Il lui faudra être plus discret.

IL approcha une main dont les griffes acérées perçaient les doigts du gant blanc de son apparence favorite. Les menaçants poignards frôlèrent la joue dodue du nourrisson qui avait cessé de remuer pour fixer l'imposante créature qui s'apprêtait à lui ôter la vie. Quelque chose dans ce regard innocent l'arrêta. Comme si, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Ses griffes se rétractèrent lentement en même temps que les gants redevenaient comme neufs. IL glissa doucement le bout de son index sur le rebondi de la joue rose, l'enfant ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté des yeux.

IL découvrit une étrange sensation. Celle d'un regard non craintif et non hypnotisé.

**_\000/_**

_Voilà, j'espère que le prologue pour aura donné envie de vous plonger dans cette histoire. Je n'ai pas de bêta donc il y a très probablement des fautes qui traînent encore._

_Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour la suite !_


	2. Chapitre 1 - Débuter l'été

Chapitre I - Débuter l'été.

C'était le dernier jour d'école en cet été 89, les élèves de Derry quittaient leurs derniers cours avec un bonheur non dissimulé. Alors que Richie, Eddie, Stanley et Bill vidaient activement leur sac à dos dans l'une des poubelles du lycée en poussant des exclamations de joies, Henry Bowers et son groupe les bousculèrent et jouèrent au frisbee avec la kippa de Stan.

" Tu f-f-fais chi-chier Bowers ! "

La garçon à la coupe mulet se figea et se retourna lentement avec un air dangereux.

" T-t-t'as un problème, moqua-t-il en s'approchant. J'ai été sympa cette année à cause de ton frère, Denbrough, mais c'est terminé. "

La douce sensation de puissance et de contrôle envahit le jeune homme aussi vite qu'elle redescendit lorsqu'il aperçut son père au loin, accompagnant la mère de Betty Ripsom. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher son trouble et recula en léchant sa main avant de l'essuyer sur la joue d'un Bill écœuré et en colère.

" Quel connard, s'indigna Richie.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est plein de miasmes, grimaça Eddie en fixant la joue de leur leader comme une bombe. "

Bill ignora un peu les commentaires de ses amis, son regard attiré par une silhouette solitaire. Il y avait eu deux nouveaux cette année à Derry. Un jeune homme trop gros pour sa propre santé nommé Ben s'il ne se trompait pas. Et un jeune homme à la flamboyante chevelure rousse toujours soigneusement peignée en arrière. Outre cette crinière de feu, il possédait aussi de captivants yeux brun, si clairs qu'ils en avaient l'air orange. Robert Gray. Là, il était absolument sûr de son nom.

Bill trouvait étrange qu'il n'ait pas d'amis. Il était intelligent, plutôt beau, toujours bien habillé… enfin rien dont on puisse se moquer contrairement à son groupe de losers. Peut être était ce son aura qui le maintenait désespérément seul ?

" Allô allô ! Houston ! On a perdu Bill ! Répondez-nous, s'exclama Richie en modifiant sa voix comme s'il parlait dans une radio.

-O-on d-d-devrait l'in-v-v-viter avec n-nous à la carrière.

\- Qui ? Gray ? Moi il me fait peur, rechigna Stan. "

Bill leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers le rouquin pendant que Richie taquinait joyeusement Stan en le traitant de mauviette.

" S-Salut Robert. O-o-on se d-d-disait qu-que tu p-pourrais v-venir à la c-carrière après-demain.

-La carrière ? Je viendrai.

\- S-Super, m-moi c-c'est Bill.

\- Je sais, affirma-t-il fièrement avec un sourire énigmatique, Appelle moi Bob. "

...

Henry et ses amis s'étaient rendus sur les voies ferrées usées de Derry. Patrick et Reginald marchaient en tête. Patrick tentait de tenir sur le bord de la voie tandis que le plus costaud le poussait dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Quelques pas en arrière, Victor suivait, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son jean. Il triturait un bout de papier en surveillant du coin de l'oeil son meilleur ami qui traînait les pieds silencieusement en dernier. Henry était toujours maussade après avoir vu le shérif. Mais c'était devenu pire depuis que l'école avait décidé d'annuler ses résultats scolaires du trimestre en l'ayant pris en train de tricher.

Le jour où le courrier avait été envoyé à son domicile, Henry était apparu avec un cocard prononcé le lendemain. Vic, Regie et Pat savaient tous qui en était à l'origine. Mais Henry avait l'habitude de s'attirer des ennuis alors ça n'avait inquiété personne d'autre.

Victor était préoccupé par l'avenir de son meilleur ami. Il avait déjà si peu de chances d'être admis en études supérieures avec l'épaisseur de son dossier disciplinaire.

Il ralentit donc pour se retrouver à la hauteur du jeune homme au nez retroussé. Vic aimait beaucoup ce nez. Ça donnait une touche d'innocence à ce visage ravagé de haine.

" Henry, tu veux bien m'accorder cinq minutes sans interruption ?

-Hm ?

\- Écoute, j'ai cherché un moyen de sauver ton dossier. Tu rentreras sûrement jamais à Harvard mais ça suffira pour avoir une place en mécanique automobile dans l'école la plus proche. J'ai trouvé un mécano en ville qui veut bien te prendre à mi-temps pour les vacances, ce sera de 8h à 12h et tu seras payé au minimum, annonça-t-il en sortant le papier de sa poche pour lui donner, Ça nous laisse les après midi pour traîner et ça te fera une expérience à faire valoir dans une lettre de motivation. Moi je peux t'aider à avoir une moyenne de C ou D. "

Victor se mordilla légèrement la lèvre en observant son meilleur ami qui fixait les informations griffonnées sur le post it comme un OVNI. Il attendait une réaction mais il ignorait totalement laquelle.

" Ça sert à rien… je vais sûrement tout foirer.

-Henry, t'es bon en mécanique. Je te signale que Regie se serait ruiné avec sa voiture sans toi. T'es doué, vraiment. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est aller signer ce contrat demain. Pas la peine de mettre un costume cravate, ça ferait trop. Un jean brut ou noir, une chemise blanche et des chaussures de ville propres suffiront.

\- Maman Vic a encore frappé, rit Patrick en appuyant son bras sur l'épaule d'Henry pour lire le papier.

\- Maman va te mettre la fessée si tu l'appelle encore ainsi.

\- Désolé, je ne suis ni oedipien, ni une tante à tendance maso.

\- C'est vrai, tu es un psychopathe à tendance sado. "

Le groupe d'amis rit, l'atmosphère et l'humeur d'Henry se détendant enfin. Finalement, Henry replia le post it et le glissa précieusement dans sa poche. Le regard du jeune homme s'attarda sur le blondinet qui continuait d'être charrié par les deux autres.

Vic était son meilleur ami depuis la petite école, ils se connaissaient par cœur et ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, il avait l'impression que Vic faisait bien plus de choses pour lui que l'inverse. Il ne faisait que l'entraîner dans les pires plans possible alors que le blond était brillant. S'il y avait bien une personne dont il ne voulait pas gâcher la vie, c'était lui. Vic croyait toujours en lui quand il était persuadé d'être un cas sans espoir, il avait toujours eu la patience de lui expliquer les cours de mathématiques, pendant des heures parfois. Il lui avait soigneusement sélectionné des livres pour l'entraîner à lire quand il avait vu son retard. Henry n'avait jamais été fait pour l'école mais Victor avait immédiatement pris sur son temps libre pour le soutenir. Il avait commencé à tricher pour le libérer de ce fardeau mais voilà que ça lui revenait en plein dans la figure. Il se promettait de ne pas le décevoir. Il irait à ce boulot qui allait sûrement lui plaire. Et il aurait C de moyenne l'année prochaine. Il aurait son diplôme en fin de lycée. Il le fallait. Pour ne pas gâcher les efforts de Vic. Pour être à la hauteur. Et il utiliserait l'argent gagné pour lui faire un cadeau. Pourquoi pas ces bottines en cuir brun sur lesquelles il avait bavé, presque discrètement, pendant qu'ils prenaient un milk-shake au Fifties.

...

Le lendemain matin, Henry s'était longuement fixé dans le miroir de la salle de bain, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant il s'agissait bien de lui et de vêtements qui lui appartenaient. Mais cet assemblage. Trop sage. Un jean sombre, sans trous et une chemise à manches longues blanches. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir lui-même et sûr de lui mais il préférait suivre les conseils de Vic.

Le bruit du klaxon de Reginald le sortit de sa contemplation et il soupira en prenant un sac à dos qui attendait à ses pieds. Il rejoignit ses amis et jeta le sac noir sur la banquette arrière avant de s'asseoir. Victor lui offrit un sourire en le voyant prêt à se rendre au rendez-vous du garagiste. Ce simple sourire revigora Henry plus qu'une bouffée d'air à un asthmatique. Il se sentait prêt à battre un lion à mains nues.

Il se laissa faire lorsque le blond vint retrousser savamment ses manches. Il soupçonnait fortement son meilleur ami d'avoir un faible pour la mode mais il trouvait ça mignon alors qu'il se serait moqué pour n'importe qui d'autre. En fait, ce simple détail vestimentaire le faisait se sentir bien mieux, comme aéré.

Évidemment, il ne manqua pas le regard amusé de Patrick dans le rétroviseur central. Il eut un vague sourire en le voyant prononcer silencieusement "Maman". Henry avait horreur d'être traité comme un enfant. Pourtant, avec Victor, ça ne le mettait jamais en colère. Le blond avait toujours ce genre d'attentions dans l'intimité et ne lui faisait pas de reproches méprisants non plus. Il se contentait de tout faire pour qu'il apprenne et progresse à l'abris des regards.

" Patrick est en train de te traiter de maman. "

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dénoncer le brun qui l'accusa d'être un traître en subissant un virulent coup de poing vengeur de la part de Victor alors que Reginald leur criait de ne pas se battre pendant qu'il conduisait.

Henry aimait son groupe d'amis. Ils étaient plus proche d'une famille que ne l'était son propre père. Géniteur.

La voiture se rangea le long du trottoir, devant le garagiste. Aucun d'eux ne prononça mot alors qu'Henry sortait de la voiture et entrait dans le garage. Le temps parut interminablement long aux trois garçons, Reginald tapotait nerveusement sur le volant, Patrick ne cessait d'allumer son briquet et Victor détaillait la façade du bâtiment. Chacun souhaitait que leur leader ressorte avec ce contrat, même Patrick.

Le jeune psychopathe s'était pris d'intérêt pour ce petit groupe d'asociaux. Ils avaient conscience de ses étranges penchants pour la mort, son manque d'empathie. Pourtant, ils ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur.

S'il appelait Vic "maman", ce n'était pas pour rien. Le blond était le garde fou dans ce groupe. Il savait toujours comment les prendre. Comment calmer ses passages de violence, comment gérer les crises de colère d'Henry et comment apaiser les épisodes alimentaires de Reginald capable de passer de la boulimie à l'anorexie en l'espace de quelques jours.

Bref, ils étaient une belle bande de dégénérés, ils le savaient mais s'acceptaient.

Henry rentra de nouveau dans la voiture avec une pile de polo noir et une petite liasse de feuille. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été pris, d'avoir signé son premier contrat de travail dans un domaine qui le passionne.

" Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-On a parlé un peu mécanique, il voulait savoir ce que je connaissais déjà. Il m'a expliqué ce que j'allais faire. J'ai signé, il m'a donné les polos et je commence demain…

\- Génial, s'exclama Regie, on fête ça ? On mange au Fifty à midi ! "

Le fils du shérif avait un mot coincé dans la gorge. Un "merci" qu'il voulait souffler au blond mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête et confia la pile de polos à Victor pendant qu'il ouvrait son sac pour sortir ses vêtements plus habituels. Il déboutonna la chemise en même temps que Reginald démarrait.

De son côté, Victor se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard du torse finement musclé d'Henry. Il savait qu'il regardait beaucoup trop le corps de son meilleur ami quand il en avait l'occasion. Il tentait toujours de se convaincre que c'était juste pour comparer. Henry était plutôt bien fait et proportionné. Objectivement.

Henry passa un de ses t-shirt aux manches roulées avant de défaire son pantalon pour enfiler un jean délavé et usé. Victor n'avait rien manqué du spectacle contorsionniste et ses yeux s'était attardé sur les contours assez visibles de son sexe dans le boxer noir. Il était sûr qu'il en avait une plus grosse que lui. Beaucoup plus grosse. Ça titillait quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qui n'était pas de la jalousie.

...

IL épiait discrètement les losers qui soignaient la proie dodue, apparaissant comme une simple peinture cachée dans le tag sur le mur. Le dodu avait été agressé par d'autres proies plus grandes avant d'être secouru par Bill et son troupeau.

IL s'était un peu amusé avec la nourriture en effrayant le plus maigre des agresseurs mais l'avait finalement laissé filer. Son esprit l'avait intrigué, plus proche d'un prédateur que d'une proie. De plus, il avait ce même parfum de magie que Bill.

Une nouvelle proie venait de s'ajouter au troupeau de Bill. Une femelle. IL n'aimait pas la façon dont Bill la regardait. IL voulait les yeux de Bill juste pour lui. Si elle ne sentait pas la magie, IL l'aurait tué rapidement.

Et voilà que Bill l'invitait aussi à la carrière le lendemain. Elle méritait bien une petite frayeur. Tous les deux, en fait. Et peut-être qu'IL les mangerait.

...

Reginald Huggins faisait parti des rares familles un peu aisées de Derry. D'où sa superbe voiture. Bien qu'elle lui aurait coûtée chère en entretien sans Henry. Il ne manquait, à priori, de rien. Pourtant, il n'était pas heureux. Il n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir appeler ses parents qui se disputaient chaque soir à la moindre excuse et qui l'accusaient d'être tour à tour comme l'un ou l'autre, une famille. Ils lui achetaient ce qu'il voulait comme s'ils pouvaient acheter la paix, ou l'amour.

Et chaque jour, Reginald se sentait terriblement vide. Comme un fantôme traversant l'éternité en spectateur. Ses amis le faisaient se sentir vivant. Le Henry soupe-au-lait, Maman Vic et Psycho'Pat. Il craignait parfois d'être celui qui était le plus attaché à leur groupe. Et tout ça le faisait déprimer avec ses montagnes russes alimentaires.

Il sortait de la douche avec un simple caleçon et un vieux t-shirt "Captain America". Henry l'avait traité de nerd mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de lire quelques comics de sa collection. Il s'avança d'ailleurs vers sa bibliothèque pleine à craquer et sélectionna un numéro de Batman en déballant une barre chocolatée.

Quelques coups frappés à sa fenêtre le firent sursauter. Il fut surpris de voir Patrick en équilibre sur une branche de l'épais chêne bordant sa chambre.

" Que fais-tu là ? Mes parents vont me tuer s'ils te voient, chuchota-t-il en ouvrant la vitre.

-T'inquiète pas Regie. J'avais pas envie de rester chez moi ce soir. Donc fais moi une place dans ton pieu. "

Patrick était resté assez évasif en se jetant sans gêne sur le lit double du plus costaud. En réalité, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il avait vu dans les égouts aux friches. Ces zombies… dont celui de son petit frère.

Il était absolument sûr et certain que la petite chose qui s'était accroché à sa jambe était Avery. Mais, il savait aussi que les zombies n'existaient pas. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens ! Il n'aimait pas que les choses lui échappent.

Reginald s'assit silencieusement sur le bord du matelas, tendant sa barre chocolatée au squelette sur pattes. Patrick croqua un bout et se redressa pour observer son ami.

" Tu as un peu grossis non ?

-Pas du tout. Un peu… dis rien à Vic, s'exclama-t-il sous le regard circonspect de Patrick. "

Le brun pinça la cuisse de Reginald qui ne put retenir une petite exclamation de douleur. Il voulut se reculer devant la surprise de Patrick mais ce dernier remonta un peu le caleçon pour découvrir deux longues entailles sur sa peau tendre. Assez fraîches, elles n'étaient pas du tout cicatrisées.

" Ok… j'appelle Vic.

-Non ! S'il te plaît ! Tu vas l'inquiéter pour rien ! Je l'ai fais une fois mais ça me fait rien, ça m'aide pas. J'ai pas envie de recommencer ! Promis, le retint-il avec désespoir. "

Il n'avait aucune envie que ça se sache. Le brun le jaugea longuement, cherchant à connaître la vérité avant de soupirer.

" Ok, je te crois. Mais il faut quand même te soigner. "

Il se glissa dans le couloir pour aller chercher le nécessaire dans la salle de bain. En revenant, il s'agenouilla aux pieds du costaud et s'occupa des plaies. Il voyait très bien son air coupable et embarrassé. Reginald n'était pas très bon pour cacher ses émotions.

D'ailleurs, c'est le rouge qui envahit peu à peu les joues rondes de Reginald. Il finit par cacher son visage dans ses mains tant la honte le submergea quand Patrick remarqua qu'il bandait.

" Merde. Je suis vraiment désolé. "

Patrick ne se formalisa pas et prit la forme tendue à pleine main, serrant légèrement.

" Pourquoi tu t'excite tout seul ? C'est la douleur ou c'est moi entre tes cuisses qui te fait bander, demanda-t-il en serrant un peu plus comme une menace.

-Je… je sais pas… Pat… Tu me serre trop… aie… les deux… je crois… "

Il souffla de soulagement en sentant l'étau se détendre un peu mais son érection n'avait fait qu'en devenir plus vigoureuse.

Rapidement, Patrick lui baissa son caleçon et approcha pour observer un peu son sexe comme une nouvelle acquisition.

" C'est la première fois que je suce alors ça sera sûrement moyen, annonça-t-il avant de plonger sur la verge gonflée pour la prendre en bouche. "

Un long grognement à moitié étouffé échappa à Reginald sous la surprise et le plaisir. Il publia rapidement tout ce qui l'entourait, posant une main sur le crâne brun de l'autre adolescent tout en montant ses hanches. Patrick ôta sa main et la posa fermement sur les draps en lui donnant une tape sèche sur les bourses.

" C'est moi qui contrôle. Les mains sur le lit, tu bouge pas. Sinon, j'arrête. "

Regie se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre et enroula ses poings dans la couverture pour respecter les consignes de Patrick.

D'ailleurs, l'exercice plaisait beaucoup à ce dernier. Il aimait la sensation de pouvoir soumettre le corps puissant du plus fort. Il aimait qu'il lui obéisse dans l'espoir de ne pas perdre le plaisir qu'il lui offrait. Et ce, malgré l'étrange sensation d'avoir une chose aussi grosse dans sa bouche.

Patrick reprit donc sa fellation avec entrain, observant ses réactions. Tout son corps était tendu pour retenir ses gestes et respecter les ordres de Patrick. Même si la technique du brun était maladroite, cela restait vraiment agréable.

" Pat… je… recule… oh putain oui… je… Pat… "

Il allait venir, ses bourses se contractaient. Il craqua rapidement lorsque Patrick ne garda que son gland en bouche pour le téter comme une sucette. Il jouit malgré toute sa volonté pour se retenir. L'orgasme était parti de son ventre et avait déferlé dans tout son corps pendant de très longues secondes durant lesquelles il sentait que son ami buvait sa semence.

Le brun ne se sentait pas particulièrement dégoûté. C'était nouveau, il était curieux et ça lui plaisait assez. Il n'avait pas pu tout avaler, une fine goutte roula sur son menton depuis le coin de ses lèvres, venant glisser le long de sa gorge.

Désormais plus rouge qu'une pivoine, Reginald attrapa un mouchoir dans la boîte sur son chevet pour essuyer son ami tout en se confondant en excuses.

" C'est pas terrible, grimaça le brun, je vais me laver les dents. "

Reginald le fixa alors qu'il partait comme si de rien était. Il se posait milles questions. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Qu'est ce que ça changeait ? Mais il ne voulait pas mettre Patrick en colère avec ses questions et il ne voulait pas non plus être déçu des réponses.

**_\000/_**

_Voici donc le premier chapitre. On découvre un peu les relations entre les membres du gang d'Henry._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis positif ou négatif. _

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapitre 2 - Tous à la carrière

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Tous à la carrière

En ce deuxième jour de l'été 89, Henry terminait presque sa première matinée de travail. À son arrivée, le garagiste lui avait montré la procédure pour l'ouverture : un brin de nettoyage, vérifier les rendez vous de la journée et le travail qu'il restait.

La partie nettoyage n'était pas sa favorite mais il s'agissait d'un coup de balai dans le hall. Pour le reste, son patron lui avait immédiatement donné du travail sur une voiture. Un peu plus tard, il lui avait expliqué toute la procédure pour une révision et l'avait pris avec lui pour lui montrer comment faire un devis et accueillir les clients.

Henry avait un peu de mal à ne pas se montrer bourru mais il n'avait, pour une fois, pas trop de difficulté à se maîtriser tout seul. Ça faisait parti du métier. Il était ensuite retourné changer un joint de culasse pour terminer sa journée. Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour cette première journée.

Malheureusement, il avait aperçu son père garé de l'autre côté de la rue à travers la porte du garage. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se torturer l'esprit maintenant, se déconcentrant. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Était-il venu dire à son boss qu'il était un bon à rien ? Qu'il ferait mieux de le virer sur le champ ?

Sa respiration s'accélérait alors que son cœur battait dans ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas que son père vienne tout gâcher. Il se plaisait plutôt bien ici. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et des étincelles apparurent le long de ses doigts. Ces dernières se transformèrent en flammes alors que la panique l'envahissait de plus en plus devant ce phénomène effrayant.

Soudainement, au milieu de sa panique, une voix l'apaisa et le ramena sur terre. La voix de Victor.

" Henry ? Tu as bientôt terminé ? On mange chez moi avant que Pat et Regie arrivent. "

Son ange. Littéralement. Il regarda ses mains dénuées de flammes avant de se relever pour lui sourire. Il se demandait s'il avait rêvé ce feu sur sa peau.

" Oui oui. J'ai terminé. "

Il passa son poignet sur son nez pour essuyer un peu de transpiration, s'étalant de la graisse mécanique sur le museau. Victor le trouva vraiment mignon, il pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il avait aimé sa matinée. Il s'assit sur une pile de pneus usés pour l'attendre.

Le blond repensa à l'épisode de la veille avec le petit gros. Henry avait vraiment pété un câble, encore plus quand il avait perdu son couteau. Il trouvait que la violence d'Henry devenait de plus en plus forte ces derniers temps et il craignait qu'il ne commette un acte qui condamne à jamais sa santé mentale.

\000/

_Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes que Victor et Henry fouillaient le tapis de feuilles à la recherche du couteau introuvable. Le blond cessa pour observer les gestes frénétiques de son meilleur ami qui marmonnait que son père allait le frapper. Ainsi, il approcha doucement comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage._

_" Henry, appela-t-il doucement. "_

_Il posa lentement sa main sur celle de son meilleur ami qui se stoppa enfin. Il enlaça alors leurs doigts. Ce geste était profondément ancré dans leur relation. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus, Victor prenait la main d'Henry à chaque fois que le fils du shérif semblait agité, ce qui le calmait immédiatement. Ils étaient des gamins en primaire. Tout juste 6 ans. _

_Un jour, Henry avait refusé de lui prendre la main et il avait fini par lui avouer que son père lui avait interdit car son fils ne serait pas une pédale. Ce jour là, Victor comprit que le shérif battait son meilleur ami. Il avait voulu le dire à la maîtresse mais elle lui avait gentiment sourit en affirmant que l'agent de police était un homme respectable qui avait juste du mal à s'occuper seul de l'éducation de son fils turbulent. Victor avait sentit l'injustice lui serrer la poitrine, bien plus que lorsque ses sœurs avaient plus de choses que lui. _

_Il s'était donc juré d'être plus discret car il n'était pas question de priver Henry de cette étreinte qui le soulageait si bien. Il ne prenait plus sa main qu'en privé, quand tous les regards étaient détournés. Ce geste était devenu intime entre eux. _

_Et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Henry s'était calmé et releva un regard perdu sur le blond. _

_" J'ai… encore merdé… Vic… pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?_

_\- Tu ne veux pas … être une victime, c'est tout. Mais tu vas finir en prison si tu continue._

_\- Je sais… "_

_Victor caressa tendrement la main de son meilleur ami avec son pouce, continuant de l'apaiser. Les mains d'Henry étaient sèches et calleuses. Henry avait toujours été un manuel. Et Henry appréciait la douceur presque féminine des mains du blond._

_Il regretta mais lâcha brutalement les doigts fins en entendant les pas de leurs deux autres amis qui revenaient. Pat était silencieux, totalement ailleurs et sale comme s'il avait pataugé dans les égouts. Reginald était surtout en sueur._

_" Désolé Henry… on l'a pas eu._

_\- On se casse… ça craint ici. "_

_\000/_

Robert Gray arriva un peu après les six losers. Il se pencha par dessus le rebord de la falaise, les guettant pendant qu'ils nageaient. Il les avait observé faire les froussards avant que Beverly Marsh ne se jette dans le vide en les taquinant.

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui terrifiait les cinq garçons. Pouvaient-ils mourir d'une telle hauteur ?

Finalement, Bill sembla le remarquer et lui fit un signe en lui intimant de les rejoindre. Le bègue arborait un immense sourire, ravi que le rouquin soit vraiment venu.

Robert se déshabilla avant de s'élancer, faisant une bombe près des adolescents qui rirent et crièrent aux éclaboussements.

" Flash info spécial, Bob se fait des amis. Météo pour demain, pluie de cyclones sur le Maine, moqua Richie en prenant sa voix de présentateur télé.

\- F-fais pas attention à Ri-Richie, i-il est t-toujours insupportable. Je s-suis content que tu sois v-venu. "

Robert se contenta d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire réservé à Bill. Eddie et Stan semblaient rester méfiants vis à vis de lui. Il se mêla à leurs jeux, se chamaillant, se poussant, se jetant, se coulant mutuellement. Bob fut surpris d'apprécier autant de quitter son habituelle solitude.

Un peu plus tard, l'un des adolescents réussit à attraper une petite tortue marine. Tout le monde sembla émerveillé alors que Robert avait reculé en fusillant le reptile du regard. Cela lui coupa nette l'envie de jouer. Il nagea donc jusqu'à la rive pour s'assoir sur les rochers, loin de cette tortue.

Bill s'inquiéta de sa réaction et alla le rejoindre, s'asseyant près de lui, appréciant le soleil qui séchait agréablement sa peau.

" T-Tu n'aime p-pas les t-tortues ?

\- En quelques sortes… disons que j'ai eu une mésaventure avec l'une d'elles.

\- Oh ? Il faudra qu-que t-tu nous rac-conte ce-cette b-bataille ép-épique con-contre elle.

\- Une bataille épique, répéta le roux en se disant que Bill était trop proche de la vérité.

\- Oui… enfin… c-c'est une métaphore. Ça d-devait être marq-quant. "

Bill lui adressa un sourire maladroit, ayant l'impression de passer pour un idiot. Le silence pesa quelques instants entre eux avant que la bonne humeur ne revienne en Bob. C'est vrai, Bill était avec lui, il avait quitté ses amis qui s'amusaient pour voir s'il allait bien.

" Parfois en classe, tu écris sur un cahier caché sous celui de cours. Tu écris quoi, Billy ?

\- O-oh… je p-p-pensais qu-que pe-personne n'avait vu… c-c'est juste d-des histoires… Je voud-drai être ec-écrivain u-un jour. Et toi ?

\- J'aimerai bien lire tes histoires. J'aime lire. Et moi… je ne sais pas. Être le maître du monde ? "

Bill rit en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie alors que Robert se contentait d'un sourire énigmatique presque inquiétant.

" P-préviens moi si t-tu y arrive, j'ec-crirais tes mémoires.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. "

Le bègue avait volontairement éludé la question de ses écrits. Il ne les avait jamais fais lire à personne hormis quelques petits contes pour endormir Georgie. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ce qu'il écrivait était bon mais son petit frère aimait ses histoires.

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur la berge à sécher tranquillement au soleil. Et Bob se demandait comment Beverly parvenait à hypnotiser les autres garçons. Peut être que ça avait un rapport avec l'instinct de reproduction. C'était fascinant et en même temps, ça le rendait un peu jaloux.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, chacun fit mine d'être occupé. Vraiment fascinant.

Richie trouva finalement le classeur de recherches de Ben. Les enfants se le passèrent pour regarder les coupures de presse des évènements marquants de Derry, évoquant les disparitions importantes d'enfants de cette année.

Bob prit le classeur, le parcourant silencieusement de son regard ambré avant de suivre le reste du groupe chez les Hanscom pour voir le reste des recherches de Ben.

Les murs recouverts de photocopies et de notes lui faisaient penser à une enquête policière. Cela étant dit, Ben en avait sûrement fait plus que n'importe quel inspecteur au sujet de ce taux élevé de disparitions et de meurtres.

Bob s'arrêta pour contempler longuement le visage du clown sur une gravure. Il ne remarqua pas Bill qui s'était approché.

" T-tu vois q-q-quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- ... Non... Rien. C'est juste… inquiétant. "

\000/

Mike était revenu tard de la ville, il se dirigeait vers la ferme de sa famille, longeant la carrière. Le soleil déclinait doucement sur l'horizon et il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer le paysage, posant un pied à terre pour garder son vélo en équilibre.

Il aimait le calme et les merveilles que pouvaient offrir Derry malgré les histoires que lui contait son grand-père. Il entendit des bruits d'éclaboussures successifs suivit d'éclats de rire. Il baissa les yeux et aperçu un groupe d'enfants dans l'eau du lac. Ils devaient avoir son âge. Était-ce une heure pour aller se baigner et sauter des falaises alors que la lumière baissait ?

Voir ce groupe le rendait mélancolique. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des amis. À cause de sa couleur de peau. Est ce qu'ils l'accepteraient ou lui jetteraient des pierres en le traitant de nègre ? Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il se contenta de reprendre sa route.

\000/

Eddie était rentré chez lui terrorisé après sa rencontre avec le lépreux. Et ce clown terrifiant, d'où venait il ? Il se demandait si ce n'était pas une simple hallucination due à une insolation. Mais il était hors de question qu'il en parle à sa mère. Elle irait sûrement faire un scandale à la mairie pour ne pas chasser les vagabonds sans compter qu'il passerait la soirée à l'hôpital pour faire des tests.

Il avait donc dîné en silence, remerciant la télévision qui gardait l'attention de sa mère pendant qu'il ruminait sa mauvaise aventure. Il avait passé une bonne heure à se récurer sous la douche en espérant ne pas avoir attrapé la lèpre et sa peau était rougie. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il serrait son inhalateur caché sous son oreiller, prêt à pallier la moindre crise.

Il entendit des bruits de frottements sur la gouttière qui longeait sa fenêtre. Il aurait pu avoir peur mais il n'y avait qu'une personne qui montait à sa chambre comme ça. Le seul et l'unique, Richard Tozier. Ses parents devaient être resté à l'hôpital à cause du cancer du larynx de Mr Tozier. Eddie savait que son ami était très touché par la maladie de son père mais il le cachait toujours sous ses pitreries.

Il se leva, enfilant ses chaussons par habitude. "C'est par les pieds que l'on attrape froid, Eddie" lui rappelait la voix de sa mère qui avait élu domicile dans sa tête.

Il vint accueillir Richie qui paraissait incapable de se taire, comme d'habitude.

" Chut ! Ma mère va t'entendre, idiot. "

Richie pouffa en imitant Madame K, ce qui fit rire Eddie malgré lui. Le plus frêle s'assit sur son lit et le myope cessa de parler une seconde pour l'observer. Il s'assit à ses côtés et fit mine de poser ses mains sur une canne.

" Allez, raconte à ta vieille mamie ce qui ne va pas.

\- Richie… tu vas te moquer.

\- C'est écrit sur ton visage, alors dis moi. "

Eddie contempla le vide quelques instants, cherchant ses mots. Il raconta finalement sa rencontre avec le lépreux.

Plus son récit avançait, plus les larmes lui piquaient les yeux et plus sa respiration se coupait. À la fin, il pleurait et sanglotait en cherchant son souffle.

Richie passa un bras autour de ses épaules et amena l'inhalateur aux lèvres du petit brun. Eddie prit deux bouffées et s'appuya contre son ami, profitant de ses doigts qui glissaient tendrement dans ses mèches, calmant peu à peu ses larmes.

" Tout va bien, Eds. C'est fini. Tu es en sécurité, dans ta chambre, avec moi. Ne retourne pas à Neibolt et tout ira bien.

\- Mais comment tu expliques ce clown ?

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être que ton cerveau à inventer quelque chose qui te semblait moins effrayant que ce lépreux. Allez, sèches moi ces larmes. "

Il utilisa sa manche pour éponger les petites rigoles humides sur les joues du plus frêle. Il avait bien fait de venir ce soir.

Il poussa son ami à se remettre au lit et se coucha à ses côtés, cachant ses chaussures et sa veste sous le lit avant de poser ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, près de l'inhalateur.

Ils durent se serrer dans le lit simple d'Eddie et se partager l'unique oreiller. Le plus frêle n'hésita pas à se lover contre Richie, posant sa tête sur son torse pour continuer à profiter des caresses apaisantes dans ses cheveux.

Richie sourit faiblement en sentant les petits pieds frais de son ami contre les siens. Richie chahutait souvent le jeune nosophobe mais il le protégerait envers et contre tout. Il était toujours le premier à lui trouver son inhalateur, il n'hésitait pas à provoquer Bowers pour prendre les coups à sa place.

Il baissa légèrement les yeux pour admirer le visage assoupit du petit brun. Il eut un fin sourire attendri et régla sa montre digitale pour le réveiller le lendemain avant de fermer les yeux.

\000/

Bill s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit à cause d'une fuite au plafond. Ça avait ruiné son portrait de Beverly mais celui de Bob avait été épargné. Sur celui de la jeune femme, il avait mis en valeur ses cheveux splendides mais sur celui du jeune homme, il avait accentué son regard si envoûtant, il pourrait jurer qu'il était ambré.

Il attrapa la anse du seau en métal dans le placard et le posa sous la fuite. Ses parents s'en occuperaient demain. Il bailla et sursauta lorsque la lumière de la chambre de Georgie s'alluma.

Sa gorge se serra immédiatement alors qu'un espoir fou alourdissait sa poitrine. Il avança prudemment pour pousser la porte. L'odeur renfermée de la chambre raccourcit sa respiration et les larmes envahirent ses yeux en voyant toutes les affaires de son frère et la chambre toujours désespérément vide de sa présence.

Bill se sentait toujours responsable de la disparition de son petit frère. S'il n'avait pas été malade… il l'aurait accompagné, et il serait revenu. Il serait encore là.

Il prit la tortue en Lego sur la table de nuit et sursauta de nouveau en entendant des bruits de bottes humides sur le parquet.

Il se mordit la lèvre et suivit l'ombre qu'il avait aperçu jusqu'à la cuisine. Le sifflement bien connu des talkie walkies qu'ils s'étaient partagés et le ciré jaune lui firent lâcher le jouet qui se brisa au sol dans un bruit sourd à ses oreilles.

Il appela doucement le nom de son frère et approcha jusqu'à la porte de la cave. Il déglutit, tentant d'éclaircir sa gorge tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Ses pieds nus firent légèrement grincer les marches de bois qui finissaient immergées dans une eau mystérieusement apparue.

Il vit une grande silhouette en face de lui qui resta immobile et silencieuse un long moment. Une main gantée de blanc sortit de la pénombre et fit un geste vers l'eau. Bill baissa les yeux dessus et il vit à travers l'eau comme à travers une vitre.

Georgie était accroupit près d'une flaque d'eau, toujours vêtu de ce ciré jaune. Il fixait un bateau de papier qui tournait en rond dans la flaque.

" Il flotte. "

La voix lui fit relever la tête. Parlait-il du bateau ou de Georgie ? L'inconnu avança et Bill eut la surprise de voir un clown vêtu d'un costume argenté. Des cheveux roux et ces yeux jaunes lui rappelait quelqu'un.

" Qu-qui êtes v-vous ? P-pourqu-quoi v-vous enlevez de-des enfants ?

\- Tout être à besoin de manger Billy. "

Billy ? Ça aurait dû l'interpeller mais l'idée qu'un cannibale déguisé en clown avait mangé son petit frère fit naître à la fois un profond désespoir et une intense rage. Il voulait le tuer.

" Il va bien. Il flotte en t'attendant. Tu peux venir aussi Billy.

\- Vous man-mangez d-des enfants, co-comment j-je pou-pourrai vo-vous fa-faire co-confiance ?! "

Le clown perdit son sourire et l'eau redevint trouble, ce qui déchira le cœur de Bill qui chercha à retrouver l'image de son petit frère. Entre temps, le clown avait disparu.

\000/

Le lendemain, le groupe se retrouva à l'appartement des Marsh. La jeune femme attendait sur les escaliers du HLM de Main Street, fumant pour évacuer son stress.

Rien que de voir le groupe de jeunes hommes, elle se sentait plus heureuse et en sécurité. Elle les mena à sa salle de bain pendant que Richie montait la garde.

Un immense soulagement la gagna lorsqu'ils virent aussi le sang qui couvrait les murs. Elle n'était pas folle. Bill suggéra de tout nettoyer immédiatement et ils se mirent au travail. Le léger TOC d'organisation de Stanley ressortit tout particulièrement pendant ce grand nettoyage, tout comme la nosophobie d'Eddie. Bob n'avait rien dit en voyant l'état de la pièce et continuait d'aider silencieusement, assez maladroit dans ses gestes, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il touchait des produits d'entretien.

Le timide Ben eut l'occasion de jeter un oeil à la chambre de la jeune femme pour laquelle il avait bien plus qu'un simple béguin. Il remarqua le léger désordre qui seyait à son brin de folie et le clavier. Il voudrait bien l'écouter jouer un jour, il était sûr et certain qu'elle était douée. Il vit aussi qu'elle avait bien trouvé sa carte.

Il se retourna vers la salle de bain et vit Bill, Bev et Bob verser des seaux d'eaux souillées dans la baignoire. Il aimerait bien que ses sentiments soient réciproques mais il comprendrait que la rouquine préfère Bill. Il n'était pas gros comme lui, il était courageux et charismatique. Bill avait tout malgré ce bégaiement dont aucun d'eux ne se formalisait.

Peu après, le nettoyage fut entièrement terminé, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ils étaient reparti en poussant leur vélo à pied à part Richie, toujours incapable de se taire. Bill n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment le père de Beverly n'avait pas vu le sang. Il repensa à ce clown qui lui avait montré Georgie la veille. Est ce que ces deux événements avaient un rapport ? Il finit par interrompre Richie pour affirmer que tout ça était bien réel, racontant son aventure. Ben affirma avoir aussi vu le clown, Eddie évoqua timidement son lépreux et Stanley garda pudiquement sa mésaventure bien qu'on voyait clairement son visage préoccupé.

Richie rompit le climat inquiet avec une de ses vannes grossières. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de le rabrouer qu'ils virent le vélo de Mike à côté de la Trans AM de Huggins. Ils accoururent près de la rivière et Beverly permis à Mike de s'échapper en jetant une pierre bien placée à Henry.

Les deux groupes se firent face alors qu'Henry restait au sol, tremblant de rage. Il fixa ses mains où les étincelles étaient revenues. Les flammes ne tardèrent pas à crépiter et à s'étendre sur ses mains et ses bras. Henry s'était relevé, regardant ses membres s'enflammer avec terreur.

" Henry… "

Toujours Victor. Le blond s'approcha lentement de son meilleur ami, à la fois terrifié et émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Comme tous les autres adolescents qui assistaient à la scène. Henry tendit ses mains devant lui pour tenter de tenir Victor à distance.

" Me touche pas, je vais te blesser !

\- Non… tu ne le feras pas… ça va aller… "

Le blond avança sa main jusqu'à glisser ses doigts entre ceux écartés de la torche humaine. Les flammes refluèrent aussitôt, comme si elles refusaient de toucher le jeune homme.

" Tu vois ?

\- Je suis une putain de bête de foire, murmura-t-il en observant la paume du blond pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé.

\- Ca te va plutôt bien les flammes. "

Henry ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il tenait la main de son meilleur ami, une bulle d'intimité les isolait du monde. Il avait oublié Patrick et Reginald. Et il avait oublié le groupe de losers. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Richie soit incapable de tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

" Putain ! Il a pris feu ! "

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^

J'essaie de n'oublier personne à l'écriture mais c'est un sacré exercice de gérer autant de personnages donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis ou conseil !

Je vais tenter de poster au moins une fois par semaine. Bye !


	4. Ch 3 - Le clown caché derrière la vérité

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre III - Le clown caché derrière la vérité

Quelques jours de l'été 89 étaient passés depuis l'incident à la rivière avec le gang de Bowers. Le fils du shérif n'avait pas manqué de les menacer de les brûler vifs s'ils ouvraient leur bouche au sujet de ses pouvoirs. Mike Hanlon avait définitivement intégré leur petit groupe de losers depuis, il semblait tout aussi méfiant que Stan et Eddie envers Robert tandis que Bill était toujours plus attaché au rouquin.

La veille, Richie Tozier avait repéré l'annonce de la projection de deux films d'horreur à l'Aladdin le samedi après-midi. Son père, enfin revenu de l'hôpital, l'avait gentiment chahuté lorsqu'il lui avait demandé un surplus d'argent de poche pour aller voir ces navets. Il avait dut tondre toute la pelouse de la maison pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Malheureusement, une bonne partie des losers s'étaient retrouvé incapable de venir. Bill à l'orthophoniste, Stan puni, Eddie en tournée pour voir les horribles tantes de son horrible mère et il n'avait pas trouvé le numéro de Bob dans l'annuaire. Il se retrouvait donc au cinéma avec Ben, Bev et Mike. Il payait pour les deux premiers.

Evidemment, pour ajouter au cadre, il avait fallu que le gang de Bowers soit présent aussi à la projection. Etrangement, ils s'étaient contenté de les fusiller du regard avant d'aller s'installer dans les premiers rangs. Dans l'ordre, Henry, Victor, Patrick et Reginald. Ils ne tardèrent pas à poser leurs pieds sur les sièges de devant. Beverly en avait levé les yeux au ciel, demandant s'ils avaient absolument besoin de se montrer malpolis pour être rebelles.

Eux s'étaient installés, Mike, Richie, Bev et Ben. Le jeune homme en surpoids avait le coeur qui battait à lui rompre la poitrine d'avoir la rousse si près de lui. Il avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur l'écran. Richie regardait le film avec un peu de détachement, un film d'horreur sans Eddie qui s'accrochait à son bras comme à une bouée, ce n'était pas drôle. Mike se sentait juste heureux de faire une sortie avec ses nouveaux amis. Lorsqu'il avait timidement demandé à son grand-père s'il pouvait aller au cinéma, il avait été surpris qu'il soit si ravi qu'il se fasse enfin des copains. Beverly observait les quatre adolescents en contrebas.

Elle avait vécu un étrange phénomène lors de leur rencontre avec Mike. Lorsque Victor avait pris la main de Henry et qu'ils s'étaient plongé dans leur petit monde, le monde était devenu blanc pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne voyait plus que les silhouettes colorées de ses amis et de leurs ennemis. Et surtout, elle avait vu un drôle de lien rouge écarlate entre les deux coeurs de Vic et Henry. Elle avait cligné des yeux et tout était redevenu normal. Elle avait passé la semaine à tenter de recommencer mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Elle aurait pensé avoir halluciné si elle n'avait pas vu le fils du shérif prendre feu. Elle essayait de retrouver à nouveau cette vision, peut-être qu'elle avait été déclenchée par le lien entre les deux rebelles.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur eux. Le monde redevint finalement blanc et elle put voir les silhouettes colorées de chaque personne dans la pièce. Elle voyait à nouveau ce lien bien tendu et rouge entre eux. Mais elle pouvait aussi voir d'autres liens cette fois. Elle observa un couple au quatrième rang et vit un lien rouge entre leur deux coeurs. Mais il était rouge pâle et il y avait du mou. Si ses suppositions étaient bonnes, ce lien représentait l'amour et ça voulait dire que Bowers et Criss étaient profondément attachés l'un à l'autre. Ca la faisait sourire en se souvenant de tous les commentaires homophobes d'Henry. Le caillou qui cache la baleine.

Elle tourna légèrement le regard vers Ben et observa les différents liens qu'elle voyait. Deux bleu partaient hors de la pièce et deux fils blanc le liaient à Mike et Richie et quatre autres partaient hors du cinéma aussi, tous bien tendu. Un autre lien le liait à elle. Du côté de Ben, il était rouge au niveau du coeur, mais il s'éclaircissait jusqu'au blanc à elle et était enroulé à son poignet. Elle rosit et se mordilla la lèvre, le poème serait-il de lui ? Regarderait-elle le mauvais garçon depuis tout ce temps ? Malgré ses kilos en trop, Ben gardait une bouille adorable, il était vraiment gentil et intelligent. Et romantique vu le haïku. Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui laisser une chance.

Sa vue retourna à la normale et elle se concentra enfin sur le film qui la fit sursauter une ou deux fois. Elle picora dans le seau de pop corn de Ben, lui souriant légèrement quand leur main se croisaient, ce qui faisait rougir le jeune homme dans la pénombre de la salle.

\000/

Henry s'était éclipsé de ses amis. Ils étaient allés au Fifties après la séance au cinéma, ils avaient prit comme d'habitude : du cola pour Henry, un milkshake au chocolat pour Vic et Regie et une gaufre avec de la chantilly pour Pat. Le fils du shérif avait commencé sa boisson avant de disparaître. Il était parti chez le cordonnier en face du Fifties pour acheter le cadeau de Victor. Son patron lui avait donné sa paye la veille, lui ayant demandé s'il pouvait être semainier.

Il entra dans la boutique, faisant tinter la clochette de l'entrée. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir. Les odeurs de cuir et de cire embaumaient le magasin agréablement. Il demanda les bottines lacées en cuir brun dans la pointure de son meilleur ami. Le cordonnier passa dans l'arrière boutique et Henry fut surpris de l'arrivée de Beverly Marsh qui faisait tourner des lacets neufs dans ses mains. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

" C'est pour Victor ?

\- Pourquoi je dépenserai mon argent pour quelqu'un d'autre, souligna-t-il sur la défensive.

\- … Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des pouvoirs… je peux voir les liens entre les gens. Et j'ai vu que tu l'aimais. Vraiment. Même sans pouvoir, il suffit de vous avoir vu à la rivière, lui sourit-elle avec amusement.

\- Et tu vas me menacer Marsh ?

\- Non. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de faire le premier pas, c'est réciproque. "

Le cordonnier revint à ce moment, empêchant Henry de répondre. Son coeur battait un peu plus vite à tout ce que sous-entendait de "faire le premier pas". Henry avait eu des petites copines. Ca n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, il s'ennuyait avec elles, il n'avait pas envie d'elles, et il imaginait honteusement son meilleur ami dans les moments intimes.

La première fois que c'était arrivé, il n'avait pas fait exprès. Il avait juste embrassé une petite blonde aux longs cheveux bouclés. Quand il avait rouvert les yeux, pendant quelques secondes il avait cru voir Victor. Ca l'avait hanté pendant des jours, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, son regard s'égarait sur ses lèvres boudeuses. Mais à force de contact avec ses petites amies, il trouvait qu'imaginer Victor rendait tout plus facile.

Il paya en liquide et glissa sa boîte, gentiment emballée par le vendeur, dans son sac à dos avant de rejoindre ses amis au Fifties. Une fois à table, il cacha le sac entre ses jambes et demanda où était le blond.

" Il essaie de détacher son haut, Regie l'a fait rire alors qu'il buvait son milkshake. Tu lui as acheté ses chaussures, demanda Patrick avec un sourire sournois.

\- Pardon, blanchit Henry.

\- Oh, arrête, t'auras l'air crédible quand tu arrêteras de le bouffer des yeux plus de deux minutes. "

Les joues d'Henry se teintèrent de rouge d'être ainsi découvert. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ses amis s'en doutaient ?

" Ca va… on est cool. Franchement. Tu vas devenir Papa Henry, plaisanta le brun.

\- Appelle moi comme ça et je te brûle en place publique.

\- Tu compte faire quelque chose en plus de lui donner le cadeau, demanda doucement Reginald.

\- Peut-être, grommela Henry en détournant le regard."

Reginald se sentait un peu rassuré qu'Henry accepte aussi facilement ses sentiments homosexuels. Peut-être que ça sera plus facile de lui annoncer ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Pat. Enfin… s'il se passait quelque chose. Il y avait eu d'autres fellations après la première dans sa chambre, quelques baisers et caresses aussi. Mais Regie avait rarement le droit de toucher ou d'initier le contact, Patrick aimait dominer chacun de leurs échanges et ils n'en parlaient pas une fois que c'était fini. Cependant, ça préoccupait le plus costaud. Il sentait que son amitié évoluait doucement vers quelque chose de plus et il avait peur, à juste titre, de n'être qu'un jouet qui amusait Pat pour l'instant.

Victor revint s'asseoir à côté d'Henry, frottant avec une moue boudeuse la tache humide sur son t-shirt. Le fils du shérif ne manqua pas d'admirer ses lèvres rosées, mourant d'envie de les conquérir. Le sac coincé entre ses jambes lui fit l'effet d'un boulet en fonte. Il fallait qu'il trouve le bon moment maintenant.

Il décida de saisir l'occasion lorsque Regie les ramena chez eux. Victor était le premier sur le chemin. Henry le suivit hors de la voiture et lui demanda de discuter dans sa chambre quelques minutes. Victor parut surpris mais ne lui refusa pas sa requête, montant dans sa chambre après avoir salué sa mère affairée sur la pile de factures.

Il ferma doucement la porte de sa petite chambre. Henry aimait beaucoup la chambre de son meilleur ami, elle le représentait bien. Les murs étaient blancs et le sol était un parquet gris. Le lit simple avait des draps toujours frais et était agrémenté d'un plaid imitant une fourrure. Près de l'oreiller patientait une peluche usée en forme de calmar. Henry aimait ce doudou, l'odeur de Victor était forte dessus. Au dessus du lit, Victor avait épinglé un planisphère et une nuée de post-it indiquait les spots de plongée sous-marine que le blond rêvait d'aller voir. Henry pouvait l'écouter raconter pendant des heures ses différentes plongées.

La famille du blond n'était pas particulièrement riche, et surtout, ses deux soeurs étaient largement favorisées. Aussi, il économisait son argent de poche toute l'année pour pouvoir réaliser ses explorations marines durant les vacances qu'ils se permettaient une fois par an.

Il jeta d'ailleurs un oeil à la cachette secrète du blond pour ne pas que ses soeurs se servent dans ses économies. Le tiroir à sous-vêtements de sa commode, il cachait les billets dans une de ses chaussettes. La bibliothèque lui servait aussi de chevet. Elle était pleine de livres. Pas des comics comme Regie, mais des romans classiques ou non. Il semblait aimer les histoires d'un certain Stephen King. Il y avait aussi toute une collection de pièces de Marivaux. C'était le seul cours de littérature qu'Henry avait écouté, pour savoir ce qui plaisait tant au blond chez cet auteur. C'est ainsi qu'il avait su que son meilleur ami avait un côté fleur bleu. Il s'observa quelques instants dans les miroirs en pied accrochés à la penderie parfaitement rangée et organisée de Victor. Il remarqua le blond qui attendait patiemment, la hanche appuyée contre le bureau où trônait en vrac ses affaires de cours. Il ne l'utilisait clairement pas pour faire ses devoirs.

Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et sortit le cadeau de son sac avant de le tendre silencieusement à Victor. Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de prendre la boîte qu'il déballa soigneusement, sans déchirer le papier, sous l'oeil anxieux de Henry.

Lorsqu'il vit le nom du cordonnier sur la boîte, Victor sentit son coeur s'affoler complètement. Il battait déjà vite mais il se sentait prêt à faire une syncope à présent. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Henry puisse faire attention à lui à ce point. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas encore ouvert la boîte. Pourtant, il était sûr et certain que son meilleur ami avait choisi la bonne paire. Il souleva le couvercle et découvrit les bottines dont il rêvait depuis qu'il les avait vu dans la vitrine.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'assit sur son lit pour pouvoir les essayer, son enthousiasme soulageant enfin Henry qui avait peur qu'il ne refuse son présent. Il l'admira marcher avec et se mirer dans ses glaces.

" Henry… elles sont parfaites ! "

Victor avait parfaitement compris que c'était la façon pudique d'Henry pour le remercier. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les refuser, même s'il était un peu gêné qu'il lui consacre son tout premier salaire. Il vit le fils du shérif s'approcher et se tourna donc pour lui faire face. Henry prit doucement sa main, levant lentement ses yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Henry aurait voulu parler mais comme d'habitude, tout était bloqué dans sa gorge. Il déglutit et se pencha en fermant les yeux pour prendre les lèvres tant convoitées.

Le coeur de Victor s'était figé au baiser. Mais il ne mit pas longtemps avant de fermer lui aussi les yeux pour se laisser noyer dans l'échange. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour être plus confortable et bougea doucement ses lèvres contre celle de son meilleur ami. Sa réponse sembla libérer une vague sauvage qui déferla en eux comme si un monstre s'était libéré.

Henry posa sa main libre sur sa hanche pour attirer son corps plus près alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans la coupe mulet en intensifiant le baiser. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent que le temps d'une seconde pour reprendre un souffle avant de se rejoindre plus passionnément. Un mordillement et voilà que leur langue se joignaient à la partie, se mouvant lascivement l'une contre l'autre pour tenter d'étancher une faim bien trop insatiable. Le corps d'Henry lui paraissait brûlant, bien au dessus des 37 degrés réglementaires. A l'inverse, le corps de Victor lui paraissait soudainement plus dur et frais. Henry entrouvrit les yeux et put voir l'une des plus belles choses de toute son existence.

La peau diaphane de son meilleur ami était devenue translucide comme de la glace et tous ses traits étaient soulignés par la nouvelle texture de son corps. Il était sublime selon lui. Il rompit le baiser avec précaution, regrettant de se séparer de la bouche demandeuse. Il tourna la tête vers le miroir et lui intima de regarder.

Il s'agissait d'une vision presque onirique. Victor était devenu une véritable statue de glace vivante et dans son émoi, Henry n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'enflammer de nouveau. Ses bras et quelques mèches de cheveux étaient parcourues de flammes rouge. Là où leur corps étaient en contact, la peau glacée devenait de l'eau mais gardait la forme des membres de Victor.

En d'autres circonstances, ce dernier aurait sûrement eu un moment de panique. Mais l'instant lui semblait si parfait, digne de toutes les pièces de Marivaux qu'il affectionnait tant. Bref, la peur n'avait pas sa place et il reporta son attention sur Henry. Le voir prendre feu lui montrait à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet et toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu se poser volèrent en éclat. C'était évident.

Il pressa tendrement leur front et frotta son nez contre celui, retroussé, de Henry. Aucun d'eux ne voulait rompre le moment et s'éloigner. Comme si c'était devenu trop dur à présent que leurs sentiments mutuels étaient dévoilés.

Un dernier baiser, chaste. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé avant qu'Henry ne s'éloigne, le feu s'éteignant en même temps que la peau de Victor revenait à la normale. Le fils du shérif lui offrit un sourire presque timide en rejoignant la porte pour s'en aller tandis que le blond fixait ses nouvelles chaussures avec de délicats pétales cramoisis sur ses joues de porcelaine.

Lorsque Henry remonta dans la Firebird, il ne remarqua pas le visage hilare de Patrick devant son air de pur bonheur. Toute trace de colère ou de haine avait disparue et ça transformait complètement son visage, le rendant plus doux et plus beau encore. Il ne remarqua pas plus le visage écarlate de Reginald qui semblait véritablement mal-à-l'aise dans son siège.

\000/

Bill rentra dans sa chambre de mauvaise humeur. Il détestait aller chez l'orthophoniste. Déjà, ça lui faisait faire de la route dans un silence horriblement pesant, confiné dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Il jeta son sac à côté de la porte et se tourna avant de sursauter violemment.

" Bob ?! Comment t-tu es rentré ?!

\- Par la porte, répondit-il en parcourant des yeux l'une des nouvelles que Bill avait écrite avec sa vieille machine à écrire trouvée dans un vide grenier. "

Bill lui arracha presque le manuscrit des mains, embarrassé que quelqu'un d'autre lise ses écrits.

" T-tu es là de-depuis longt-temps ?

\- Juste le temps de lire ta nouvelle. Tu écris bien, tu sais choisir tes mots."

Voilà qui coupa la chique à Bill Denbrough. Robert avait fait ce compliment de manière si naturelle, spontanée et sincère. Il rosit doucement et le remercia, toute colère envolée. Robert le troublait toujours avec son attitude. Il était toujours très direct et son regard était si envoûtant. Il reposa le feuillet sur le bureau et l'observa silencieusement, se demandant ce qu'il était venu faire chez lui.

" J'ai repensé à ce que tu as dis sur ce clown. Peut-être que Georgie est vraiment en vie. On devrait essayer d'aller fouiller les égouts.

\- T-tu n-n'as p-pas p-peur ?

\- Non. Pas avec toi. Georgie a l'air de compter beaucoup, il faut le retrouver. On y va, demanda-t-il en souriant largement."

Bill trouvait souvent les réactions du rouquin un peu décalées. Comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait adapté à la société. Ce sourire était l'une de ses réactions inappropriées vis à vis de la situation. Il avait appris à ne pas s'en formaliser et prit donc son sac où il fourra des lampes torche et quelques sucreries. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas pu pousser leur exploration très loin la première fois. Il prit aussi la carte des égouts.

Il enfourcha ensuite Silver, Robert se mettant sur le porte-bagage. Bill se mordilla la lèvre en sentant les bras de son camarade s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il mit toutes ses forces dans ses jambes pour lancer le vélo en direction des friches. Ils cachèrent l'engin dans les buissons avant de se diriger vers la bouche d'égout où Bill avait déjà trouvé la chaussure de Betty Ripsom. Il alluma les lampes avant d'en donner une au roux qui avait déjà pénétré dans le labyrinthe souterrain de Derry. Ils pataugèrent dans les eaux grises silencieusement. Bill suivait leur position sur la carte, ne souhaitant pas se perdre. Bill comptait remonter les tuyaux jusqu'à la bouche d'évacuation où Georgie avait été retrouvé.

En arrivant à une intersection, un ballon rouge sang vint de leur droite, flottant de manière totalement irréelle dans les airs. Le ballon continua sa route dans le tunnel en face d'eux. Les garçons se regardèrent avant de suivre la baudruche.

Bill avait le coeur qui battait vite. Mais pas de peur. Il n'avait pas peur de ce clown. Il ne voulait que retrouver Georgie. Après presqu'un an, il touchait au but, enfin. Avec l'aide de Bob.

" J-je suis co-content qu-que tu s-sois avec m-moi.

\- Moi aussi Billy. Je suis sûr que nous allons le retrouver. "

Bill avait compris que le clown était bien plus qu'un homme. Un homme ne faisait pas flotter les ballons comme ça, il ne pouvait pas transformer l'eau en vitre et il ne se transformait pas en lépreux.

Il continuait de suivre leur trajet sur le plan pour pouvoir rebrousser chemin une fois Georgie retrouvé.

Le ballon les mena dans une grande pièce. Au centre, un tas immense de jouets, de vêtements, de livres, surmontait une roulotte de cirque. "Pennywise, the dancing clown" lut-il sur la roulotte. Voilà donc le nom de Ca. Il leva les yeux jusqu'au sommet de la tour d'objet et sa gorge se noua face aux corps flottant autour. Il chercha Georgie du regard mais ne trouva pas la silhouette du petit garçon.

Soudainement, il entendit le sifflement de talkie walkie. Il tourna vivement la tête en direction du bruit et courut. Il se figea et fixa la petite forme jaune recroquevillée près d'une flaque où tournait un bateau de papier. Il s'approcha et posa un genou à côté du petit garçon. Le regard de Georgie était blanc et ses joues étaient horriblement maigre, loin des rondeurs qu'il avait un an auparavant. Mais il était, en vie. Il était bien là, Bill avait raison depuis le début.

" Il flotte, Billy. "

Le jeune écrivain sentit son sang se glacer à la voix de Bob. C'était Ca qui lui avait dit ces mots dans la cave. Il tourna lentement son regard vers l'autre jeune homme et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses lèvres, déjà très colorées au naturel, peinte d'un rouge sanguinolent avec deux traits fins qui remontaient à ses yeux d'un jaune encore plus prononcé. Il arborait désormais un costume de clown argenté.

" B-Bob ? N-non… ça p-peut pas être t-toi… "

Il se sentait affreusement trahi. Bob approcha soudainement, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Le monstre rampa sur lui, il pouvait entendre un léger ronronnement de sa gorge. Le nez presque félin peint en rouge s'agita alors qu'il humait son odeur.

" Je n'aime pas quand tu sens la déception… Je ne lui ai pas fais mal, ne sois pas en colère… "

Bill ne savait pas quoi faire, il était totalement décontenancé. Ca ne voulait pas le manger finalement, Ca était devenu son ami, Ca ne semblait pas vouloir le perdre.

Bob s'assit sur son bassin et enfouit son minois dans son cou en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

" L-Laisse n-nous pa-partir… i-il a be-besoin d-de s-soins.

\- Promets que tu es toujours mon ami Billy… "

* * *

Et voilà, ça avance tranquillement, j'espère que ce n'est pas ennuyeux x) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plaît ou pas.

A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4 - Un premier échec

Salut à tous ! Avant de commencer, un petit mot à **Sassenach** pour ma première review sur cette histoire ^^

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise. J'avoue que j'ai un énorme faible pour le couple Henry/Victor, mais je crois que ça se voit x) Concernant Bob et Bill, ça va se faire tout doucement, il faudra être patiente ^^ et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre IV - Un premier échec

Le 02 juillet 1989, George Denbrough fut ramené chez lui. Sain et sauf.

Bill avait ouvert la porte de la maison familiale, tenant la main de son petit frère. Georgie s'accrochait à cette main comme à une bouée, tenant à peine sur ses petites jambes devenues trop maigres. Il devait être 6h du matin. Ca avait mis du temps avant de le laisser s'en aller et il avait fallu plus de temps pour sortir des égouts avec son petit frère aussi faible et perdu. Ses parents ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte de sa disparition.

Il entra dans la cuisine. Son père lisait le journal et sa mère buvait son thé, appuyée contre le plan de travail avec le regard dans le vide, comme d'habitude. La tasse s'écrasa au sol dans un éclat de verre brisé et le thé noir éclaboussa ses chaussures. Elle prononça le nom du petit garçon, la voix tremblante de trémolos avant de se jeter sur lui pour le serrer, forçant Bill à s'écarter.

Le patriarche avait levé les yeux au bruit de casse avant de fixer la silhouette jaune comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Il se redressa prudemment et rejoignit sa femme pour enlacer Georgie qui passa ses bras autour de leur cou. Georgie pleura aussi. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas d'avoir disparu pendant presque un an, il se sentait mal, faible et il savait que ça avait blessé ses parents.

Bill observa la scène et il enroula ses bras autour de son propre corps pour protéger son coeur meurtri. Il ne faisait pas parti du tableau. Il essayait de se rassurer, arguant à lui même qu'il s'agissait simplement de l'émotion de l'instant. Mais il en doutait après avoir été autant ignoré pendant toute la durée de la disparition de son frère.

Très vite, le couple décida d'emmener Georgie à l'hôpital. Sa mère était monté chercher des vêtements propres pour le petit garçon pendant que son père l'installait dans la voiture. Bill se dirigea silencieusement de son côté sur la banquette arrière. Il regarda par la fenêtre durant le trajet, se sentant maussade alors que sa mère paraissait soudainement réanimée. Une petite main fraîche vint chercher la sienne et un fin sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il se tournait vers son précieux petit frère.

Une fois à l'hôpital, il fallut expliquer l'état du garçonnet au personnel médical. Ce fut la première fois que ses parents se tournèrent dans sa direction. Il craqua et tenta de leur dire toute la vérité. Peu importe qu'il se soit attaché à Bob, ce n'était qu'un mensonge de ce monstre pour l'influencer. Il mangeait des gosses et il fallait l'arrêter. Malheureusement, les réactions ne furent pas celles qu'il attendait. Son père le réprimanda durement, arguant que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter mais plus Bill insistait et plus les réponses des adultes étaient sèches. Le bégaiement de Bill s'aggravait un peu plus avec les sanglots qui lui échappaient et son père finit par lui hurler dessus. Ne pouvant le supporter, il se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté figé dans cette position avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de lui. Il releva lentement la tête et observa le monde suspendu autour de lui. Le visage enragé de son paternel lui parut plus grotesque que terrifiant. Mais le visage détourné de sa mère lui déchira le coeur. La déception.

Pourquoi refusaient-ils la vérité ? Est ce que ça avait un rapport avec ce drôle de phénomène qui poussait tout le monde à oublier les disparus ? Ou à ne pas voir le sang dans la salle de bain des Marsh ?

Il remarqua alors qu'il tenait un petit carnet dans sa main gauche et un crayon dans la droite. Il renifla et ouvrit le carnet. Il était déjà écrit. En lisant, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait des évènements depuis qu'il était entré dans l'hôpital. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant et relisant : " Les adultes ne le croient pas ". Il regarda son crayon et le retourna pour présenter la gomme avant d'essayer d'effacer la phrase. Rien à faire, les mots restaient désespérément ancrés dans le papier.

Il remonta un peu plus haut dans le texte et se mordit la lèvre : " William Denbrough dit la vérité ". Il approcha la gomme et la passa en survolant le papier. La phrase s'effaça avec ce seul coup de gomme mal assuré. La suite du texte disparu et les gens autour de lui remontèrent le temps jusqu'au moment où ils attendaient sa réponse. Il referma le carnet et le monde repris vie.

Et Bill menti. Il avait simplement trouvé George dans les friches après ses recherches où il avait déterminé que ça pouvait être le seul endroit où il avait été emporté. Il reçu des félicitations et Georgie fut pris en charge. Bill venait d'apprendre que les adultes préféraient leur vérité. Ses parents étaient entrés dans la chambre pour accompagner Georgie. Bill se dirigea vers un distributeur pour se prendre une barre chocolaté. Il mourrait de faim. Il entendit des bruits discrets de reniflements et il vit Richie sur l'une des chaises du couloir, serrant ses genoux contre son torse.

Bill prit une deuxième barre et alla s'asseoir près de lui. Le jeune homme à lunettes sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à le voir et tenta vainement de cacher ses larmes. Bill se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec son père.

" Que fais-tu ici Grand Bill ?

\- … j'ai retrouvé Georgie. En vie. "

Malgré sa tristesse, Richie ne pouvait que se sentir heureux pour son ami. Et il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir plus cru en lui lorsqu'il affirmait que son frère était vivant. Bill ne bégayait même pas.

" Et tu as trouvé ce malade en même temps ?

\- Ca existe bien. On n'avait pas rêvé Richie. Et c'était B-Bob… "

Le choc fit taire Richie pendant quelques secondes. Un peu comme cette nuit quand sa mère l'avait réveillé en urgence alors que son père n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Bob ? Mince. Bill avait perdu un ami pour retrouver un frère.

" On doit l'arrêter. "

\000/

Reginald se réveilla dans une maison familiale déserte. Ce matin, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'emmener Henry au travail. Il savait qu'on le prenait pour la bonne poire du groupe à faire le taxi mais ça lui importait peu, Henry adorait ce boulot et c'était tout ce qui comptait. C'était dimanche matin, il était peut-être dix heures mais ses parents avaient disparus. Comme d'habitude, pas question de se supporter une journée complète. Son père devait être au tennis et sa mère partie chez une amie. Regie aimait le tennis, son père lui avait appris lui-même. Même si ça lui donnait un petit air bourgeois. Il n'était pas mauvais malgré sa carrure plus adaptée au rugby ou au football américain.

Malgré l'heure, il décida de déjeuner. Il remplit un grand bol de céréales et un verre de jus d'oranges avant de remonter dans sa chambre. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait bien dans cette foutue baraque glaciale. Il manqua de faire tomber ce qu'il tenait quand il vit Patrick qui s'était encore introduit dans sa chambre.

" Tu sais que nous avons une porte ?

\- Oui, bonjour Madame Huggins, je viens pour baiser avec Regie.

\- T'es pas obligé de lui dire ça, s'exclama-t-il en rougissant "

Patrick rit avant de s'approcher, posant ses mains sur son torse en se penchant à son oreille.

" Pourtant c'est la vérité. Mais je vais te laisser manger avant. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal hier soir j'espère, demanda-t-il avec l'air le plus innocent du monde. "

Reginald s'assit sur son lit alors que le rouge se faisait cramoisi. Saleté de Patrick Hochstetter. Il macha une cuillère de céréales en repensant à la veille. Pendant que Henry faisait sa déclaration à Vic, Patrick s'était ennuyé dans la voiture et avait commencé à le tripoter. Henry était revenu avant qu'ils ne puissent terminer.

Patrick regardait les photos épinglées au dessus du bureau en attendant qu'il mange. Pat ne semblait jamais dérangé par le silence alors que Regie ne faisait que se torturer l'esprit sur leur relation à chaque fois. Le brun eut un mince sourire devant une photo de leur petit groupe. Elle avait été prise au dernier anniversaire de Regie par sa mère.

Ils étaient autour d'un plat de crêpes. Reginald était né le jour de la chandeleur. Ils les avaient fait ensemble et ça n'avait pas manqué de finir en bataille de nourriture dans la cuisine. C'était Henry qui avait lancé la bataille, il avait renversé tout un oeuf sur le comptoir en le tapant trop fort sur le bord du saladier. Patrick l'avait taquiné et il n'avait pas tardé à voir un oeuf s'écraser sur son torse. Le brun était resté figé quelques secondes avant d'attraper le saladier contenant la farine pour la jeter sur Henry. Le fils du shérif avait esquivé et la farine avait atterrie sur Victor. Et on ne touchait pas aux vêtements de Maman Vic. Il avait vidé la bouteille de lait sur Henry et la bataille s'en était suivit dans les cris et les éclats de rire.

Sur la photo, on voyait leurs vêtements sales et ils avaient tous l'air heureux. Lorsque Regie avait fait développer la pellicule, il avait fait des copies de la photo pour ses amis. Patrick avait soigneusement rangé la sienne dans son portefeuille. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait un jour chérir autant un moment de sa vie.

Il sentit la présence du plus costaud derrière lui et l'observa poser le bol vide sur le bureau en regardant aussi la photographie.

" C'était mon meilleur anniversaire je pense…

\- Tu m'étonne, tu as eu une voiture, plaisanta le brun.

\- C'est vrai, la voiture, c'était la meilleure partie, appuya Regie avec une certaine ironie. "

Pat sourit et lui vola un baiser. Pas question de s'éterniser dans le sentimentalisme, il n'aimait pas ça. Il poussa le plus costaud vers le lit en lui retirant son t-shirt Marvel. Il aimait le corps de Regie, si différent du sien. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait le briser en deux à n'importe quel moment et pourtant il le laissait dominer tous leurs échanges. Regie était un peu son gros nounours à lui. Il l'autorisa à le déshabiller un peu. Sa chemise et son débardeur s'échouèrent au sol. Il aimait voir les yeux de Reginald s'obscurcir à chaque fois qu'il initiait une situation intime. Son désir était clairement affiché sur son visage.

Le brun poussa Regie sur le matelas et appuya sa main sur son torse.

" Ferme les yeux. Ne bouge pas. "

Il retira son propre jean et son sous-vêtement avant de finir de déshabiller le plus costaud qui lui avait sagement obéi.

Reginald était dans l'expectative. D'habitude, le brun ne prenait pas tant de temps pour en arriver à libérer sa verge qui se montrait toujours très volontaire pour les expérimentations de Pat. Il se mordit la lèvre, écoutant les bruits de tissus avant de sentir une main sur son sexe déjà affreusement dur. Il avait un peu honte de réagir aussi vigoureusement.

Rapidement, un discret gémissement lui échappa alors que les doigts mutins allaient éveiller tous ses points érogènes, insistant sur le gland et les bourses. Il avait déjà l'impression d'être prêt à jouir quand une bouche, bien plus expérimentée que la première fois, vint s'enrouler autour de sa queue.

Patrick avait pris goût à la fellation, ça faisait fondre son nounours immédiatement. Et il avait fini par s'habituer au goût un peu désagréable du sperme. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait prévu d'aller un peu plus loin. Il s'était renseigné sur le sexe anal et s'était entraîné dans la solitude de sa chambre. Il s'était basé sur des magazines d'homos. Il avait lu plusieurs fois que la prostate était un endroit magique mais il ne l'avait pas encore trouvée. Peut-être que c'était une légende comme le point "g".

Bref, il se préparait avec le lubrifiant qu'il avait apporté tout en occupant Reginald. Un doigt, deux doigts, trois doigts. Ciseaux, va et vient, cercles. Il était prêt. Il arrêta tout et grimpa sur le bassin du plus costaud.

" Pat, appela Regie avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix mais sans ouvrir les yeux. "

Le brun resta silencieux et prit sa verge pour la guider alors qu'il s'asseyait dessus.

Reginald ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant soudainement l'étau brûlant qui enserrait son sexe. Il fixa Patrick qui gigotait en se machouillant la lèvre inférieure. Le brun se sentait étrange, c'était bien différent de ses doigts. Ca l'ouvrait sans aucune concession et une fois qu'il fut entièrement empalé, il sentit des sortes de chatouillis dans son bas-ventre qui le faisaient s'agiter.

Il remarqua enfin que Reginald avait ouvert les yeux et lui pinça les mamelons jusqu'à lui faire un peu mal.

" Yeux fermés, j'ai dis. "

Reginald s'excusa platement en refermant ses paupières, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Patrick prit l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa cuisse. Il n'avait le droit qu'à une seule main. Il agrippa la seconde à l'un des pieds de son lit. Il apprécia la douceur de la cuisse fine et se permit de la caresser alors que Patrick commençait à se mouvoir sur lui. C'était si différent d'avec une fille… pas meilleur, mais différent. La chaleur était différente, la pression était différente, la texture aussi. Et bordel, qu'il aimait ça. Il aurait voulu tenir les hanches du brun pour le pilonner, le renverser et dominer pour une fois mais il ne voulait pas désobéir. Peut-être que ça casserait le moment, que Pat lui en voudrait et ne le referait plus jamais. Il se contenta donc de sa main sur sa cuisse pour faire monter son bassin à sa rencontre.

Le brun essayait de retenir ses gémissements mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Les frottements contre les parois de son rectum étaient bien trop agréable et cette sensation dans son ventre se précisait à chaque coup de rein contre un point précis en lui. Les chatouillis devenaient peu à peu des vagues de plaisir qui le ravageaient. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et émit une exclamation bruyante. Il prit sa propre verge et se caressa sans arrêter de se resserrer sur le sexe de son amant.

Reginald avait envie de jouir. La fellation l'avait déjà mené au bord du gouffre mais là il n'en pouvait plus. Cependant, il se retenait. Il entendait que Patrick prenait sa part de plaisir et il ne voulait pas venir avant lui. Il n'avait jamais pu lui retourner. Il fit appel à toute sa volonté jusqu'à sentir quelque chose d'humide sur son torse et les parois du brun qui se contractaient presque douloureusement. Seulement à ce moment, il s'autorisa à jouir. Patrick s'effondra sur son torse et il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit, c'était son pied de lit en bois totalement broyé. Il posa ensuite son regard sur la tignasse noire qui haletait sur lui. Il hésita mais finit par remonter sa main, toujours sur sa cuisse, jusqu'à ses reins pour l'enlacer. Il craignait de se faire repousser mais Patrick ne dit rien, restant bien lové contre lui.

\000/

Voilà près de deux heures qu'Henry tentait de rattraper son retard sur le programme de mathématiques. Et Victor s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué avant que son meilleur ami trichait. Ils allaient entrer en troisième année de lycée et Henry avait du mal avec des équations basiques. Le blond allait devoir lui gâcher tous ses dimanches jusqu'à la fin des vacances pour qu'il ne soit pas complètement noyé l'année prochaine.

Il avait débarrassé son bureau pour l'occasion, le shérif avait déposé son fils le matin même avant de filer chez un collègue pour passer la journée devant des matchs de baseball.

Il observa son meilleur ami penché sur un exercice d'équations du premier degré à deux inconnues. Victor était intelligent, vraiment. Il ne comprenait pas comment on ne pouvait pas comprendre une matière aussi précise et logique que les maths. Et s'il avait tendance à mépriser un peu les cerveaux qu'il trouvait trop lents, il avait toujours une infinie patience avec Henry. Henry n'était pas idiot, il n'était juste pas scolaire.

Il se pencha sur son épaule pour lire ses réponses, collant ses jambes aux siennes.

Henry perdit sa concentration à ce rapprochement, son regard faisant un bref aller retour vers les cuisses du blond. Vic portait un court short en jean et un t-shirt vert à col henley. Et ce short. Henry jurait qu'il pouvait se damner pour ce short. Parce qu'il moulait bien trop les fesses bien rondes de son meilleur ami et qu'il dévoilait ses interminables jambes de porcelaine. Il déglutit et relut son équation. Il avait presque fini l'exercice et il avait compris le principe. Ce n'était pas si obscur finalement. Pourquoi il ne comprenait rien avec les profs ? Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Victor. Ses cuisses puis son visage. Il n'avait pas pu l'embrasser ce matin. " D'abord on travaille. " avait-il imposé. Et il avait raison, car ils n'auraient pas été capables de s'arrêter. Mais après deux heures de maths, il méritait bien une petite récompense, non ? D'ailleurs, son regard n'avait pas échappé au blond qui arborait un petit sourire.

" Henry, si tu finis cet exercice avant qu'on passe à table, tu auras une faveur. "

Vic posa sa main sur la cuisse de son meilleur ami, son petit doigt effleurant à peine son entrejambe. Mais il aurait pu la prendre à pleine main que ça aurait fait le même effet à Henry qui fut envahi par une vague d'excitation. Il retourna donc à son exercice qu'il expédia étrangement vite. Victor sembla faire exprès de mettre une éternité à relire sans trouver d'erreur avant de reposer la feuille et de venir enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Henry prit immédiatement son visage entre ses mains calleuses pour prolonger le baiser. Pas question de se contenter d'une vulgaire bise alors qu'il rêvait de ses lèvres depuis qu'il les avait quitté la veille. Cependant, une main baladeuse attira son attention. La main remontait sur sa cuisse pour aller tâter son sexe à travers le jean.

" On n'est pas obligé d'en venir à ça si vite, signala-t-il alors qu'il craignait de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre avec le corps d'un homme.

\- J'ai pas envie que tu me vois comme une vierge effarouchée…

\- … Attends, quoi, demanda-t-il en attrapant la main d'un Vic rougissant.

\- … Ne te moque pas…

\- Es-tu fleur bleue à ce point ? Tu as eu plein d'occasions… "

Vic fit une moue boudeuse en lui tournant le dos. Si, il était fleur bleue à ce point. Il n'avait jamais senti qu'il y avait un bon moment avec sa seule petite amie. Elle avait essayé mais il n'avait jamais pu et ça s'était arrêté à des baisers. Et toutes celles qui prétendaient avoir couchées avec lui mentaient. Mais aujourd'hui, avec Henry, il avait l'impression que tous les moments étaient bons et il avait juste eu envie d'aller un peu plus loin. Juste des caresses, rien d'extraordinaire. Il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un visage se frotta à sa nuque.

" Ne boude pas… c'est mignon… et… j'avoue que ça me fait de l'effet. "

En réalité, il se sentait presque honoré. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir désormais une grande responsabilité. Où pouvait-il se renseigner pour que tout se passe bien lors de leur première fois ? Et il devrait peut-être organiser un rendez-vous juste pour ça. Il était sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrant brusquement fit éclater leur petite bulle et ils s'éloignèrent en sursaut l'un de l'autre. L'une des petites soeurs de Victor les fixa d'un air suspicieux avant de leur dire que le repas était prêt. Les deux adolescents rejoignirent donc la famille autour de la table. Henry ne manqua pas le regard désapprobateur du patriarche sur la tenue de son fils qui l'ignora superbement. Il aimerait être capable de le faire aussi avec le sien. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que les deux soeurs de Vic étaient de vraies pestes. Des anges face à leurs parents mais dès que leur dos était tourné, il valait mieux ne pas être dans leur collimateur.

La plus âgée, celle qui était venue les chercher, avait quatorze ans mais elle courait déjà les lits des garçons. Et Henry fronça les sourcils en sentant un pied remonter sa jambe. Il la regarda mais elle fixait son frère avec un sourire narquois. Les yeux de Vic s'emplirent de colère et Henry sentit qu'il donnait un coup de pied à la jambe de sa soeur pour qu'elle arrête. Paige se tourna alors vers son père avec un air angélique.

" Papa, tu crois que c'est possible que Vic ait un petit ami ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Pour être en couple, il faut s'aimer, et un homme ne peut aimer qu'une femme, affirma-t-il doctement en jetant un regard d'avertissement à son fils. "

La sale petite garce ! Elle mériterait d'être à la place de Beverly qui se faisait harceler pour un vulgaire baiser avec un raté durant une putain de pièce de théâtre. Enfin, c'était plutôt une excuse pour toutes les filles qui se sentaient menacées par sa beauté naturelle et son caractère agréable et fort. Mais Vic n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement et sourit à son paternel.

" Papa, tu savais que les jeunes filles de quatorze ans perdant leur virginité étaient de plus en plus nombreuses ? Je l'ai lu dans un magazine scientifique.

\- Et bien, nous devrions être inquiets de cette génération de catins alors. Heureusement, mes filles n'ont pas été élevées comme ça. "

Victor offrit un rictus à sa soeur qui serrait son couteau avec un air meurtrier. Pas facile de se faire traiter de pute par son propre père. Henry comprenait bien pourquoi son meilleur ami avait la langue aussi acérée. Il se souviendrait toujours d'un de leur camarade fondant en larmes sous le simple effet des mots assénés calmement par Victor. Le jeune homme avait eu le malheur d'insulter leur bande et c'était tombé dans l'oreille du blond. En plein cours de chimie, il s'était retourné et accoudé au bureau de derrière avant de déverser son venin accompagné d'un immense sourire, non stop pendant dix minutes. Henry avait trouvé cette forme de violence absolument magnifique.

Après le repas, ils étaient repartis travailler environ quatre heures avant de commencer à se bécoter sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Henry n'avait pas tenu longtemps et sa main se baladait allègrement sur la cuisse tendre du blond. Blondinet qui semblait apprécier la fine musculature d'Henry comme en témoignait sa main retraçant le contour de ses muscles sous son t-shirt. Leur pouvoir se manifestaient à nouveau au milieu de leur passion. Henry évitait de toucher les vêtements du blond pour ne pas les brûler, se concentrant plutôt sur la texture de sa jambe et de sa joue. Il se demandait quel heureux hasard avait donné ce pouvoir complémentaire au sien à Victor. Il parvint enfin à lâcher ses lèvres pour suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire et mordiller sa gorge glacée. La glace fondit doucement sous les assauts de sa langue tandis que ses oreilles buvaient les discrets gémissements étouffés de Vic. C'était si étrange. Lorsque sa peau était en eau, elle restait aussi ferme que normalement mais avec une légère humidité en plus. La couleur bleu lagon était tout simplement exaltante et les milliers de reflets créaient des dessins mouvant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une créature de légende entre les mains. Un genre de nymphe qui l'aurait envoûtée pour le consumer de désir.

Leur bulle éclata de nouveau à la voix de la mère de Vic qui les appelait depuis le bas des escaliers. Une intense déception les envahit alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, se calmant pour reprendre leur apparence normale avant de descendre. Vic salua poliment le shérif dont le regard baladeur déplu énormément à Henry.

" Ca a été ?

\- Oui, Henry est très travailleur, on a bien avancé. "

Victor n'avait jamais cessé de tenter de faire changer l'avis du shérif sur son fils.

" S'il pouvait utiliser sa tête avant de faire des bêtises pareilles. "

Infructueusement.

Les Bowers saluèrent Madame Criss avant de prendre la route. Henry aurait tant voulu emporter un dernier baiser mais il dut se satisfaire d'un simple regard.

Une fois dans la voiture, le silence régna quelques secondes et Henry aurait préféré qu'il dure.

" T'es sûr que c'est pas une pédale ?

\- … Vic ? Je le saurai, c'est mon meilleur ami…

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais lui dire de pas porter ce genre de tenue s'il ne veut pas se faire sauter dans une ruelle par un de ces malades. Pire que des chiens en rut. "

Henry hocha lentement la tête en regardant la route. Il ne se sentait pas malade. Il voulait prendre soin de Vic, le faire sourire, lui faire plaisir. On était sensé faire pareil avec les filles, non ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Deux nouveaux pouvoirs, Georgie de retour et un lemon. Merci d'avance à ceux qui laisseront une petite review, je vous répondrai à tous ^^

A bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 5 - Et un groupe épuisé

Salut à tous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre V - Et un groupe épuisé

Deuxième semaine de l'été 89, le club des ratés se retrouvait dans le garage des Denbrough pour tenter de trouver le fameux puit. Bill aurait pu retrouver son chemin comme lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Georgie mais il jugeait que Ca aurait mille fois le temps de les tuer avant qu'ils n'arrivent à son nid.

Mike glissa sa diapositive du vieux plan de Derry dans le projecteur alors que le groupe bouchait les entrées de lumière. Très vite, ils se rendirent compte que le puit se trouvait sous la maison de Neibolt Street. Eddie sentit sa gorge se serrer et il prit une bouffée de son inhalateur tandis que Richie posait une main sur son épaule. Il lui offrit un regard de gratitude. C'était là qu'il avait vu le lépreux. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, il voulait tout arrêter. Il arracha le plan au mur quand le projecteur se mit à agir de lui même. Ils se regroupèrent derrière les sièges, regardant avec horreur la photo de famille et Ca qui apparaissait peu à peu dessus. Mike renversa le projecteur qui afficha du blanc pendant quelques instants avant que Pennywise ne sorte de l'écran.

" Tu as menti Billy. "

Le clown fonça sur Beverly mais disparu quand Ben ouvrit la porte du garage. La rouquine échangea une étreinte avec le jeune homme, son coeur battant bien trop vite sous la peur.

Bill avait serré les poings. Oui, il avait menti mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer. Il se dirigea vers son vélo avec détermination et se lança dans la direction de Neibolt. Le groupe le suivit, cherchant à le retenir, doutant d'être de taille pour affronter le clown.

\000/

Henry et sa bande se glissèrent dans la maison austère à la suite des ratés. Ils les avaient vu en conduisant vers la vieille voie ferroviaire où ils aimaient traîner. Henry avait décidé de les suivre. Il ignorait pourquoi, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les martyriser. Encore moins la rouquine. Mais il sentait une agitation, comme si quelque chose de gros se préparait. Cette baraque n'avait rien de rassurant. Patrick était le plus tendu des quatre, ayant l'impression de retrouver la même atmosphère que dans les égouts. Sa main serrait le briquet dans sa poche. Le hall était désert. Ils entendirent des bruits à l'étage et soudainement, le plafond de la cuisine s'effondra et Eddie s'écrasa sur la table, perdant connaissance. Le groupe approcha, Victor venant vérifier son poul quand des cris retentirent dans toute la maison. Regie se proposa pour rester avec le petit nosophobe et le trio se dirigea vers l'étage avec prudence.

Il y avait un deuxième étage mais ils choisirent de rester groupé. Un cri provint de la porte à leur gauche. Henry et Vic ouvrirent prudemment la porte et Patrick se retourna en entendant son nom murmuré. Il vit une porte grande ouverte sur une chambre qu'il connaissait bien.

Sa gorge se noua et il approcha lentement, entendant son coeur dans ses oreilles. La chambre était la copie exacte de celle de son petit frère. Il pouvait voir une forme assoupie dans le petit lit. Il recula alors, voulant s'échapper de cette pièce, et heurta quelque chose. Il se tourna et vit ses trois amis, le regard plein de dégoût.

" On sait Patrick.

\- Tu es un monstre.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

\- Ne me touche plus jamais.

\- On dira tout à la police. "

L'adolescent se boucha les oreilles en secouant vivement la tête, ses amis ne diraient pas ça, ils ne le lâcheraient pas. "Fermez la ! Fermez la ! Fermez-la ! ". Des craquements secs et brefs se firent entendre puis ce fut le silence. Quand il releva les yeux, tout le contenu de la pièce s'était mystérieusement aplati sur le sol. Il fixa les trois tas informes et sanguinolents en face de lui et la terreur le prit à la gorge. Il venait de les tuer ! Il les avait tué ! C'était un mauvais rêve ! Juste un cauchemar ! Il devait sortir d'ici !

Victor avait déversé une floppé de jurons imagés en voyant la porte se refermer sur Patrick. Pourquoi est-ce que cet idiot s'était éloigné ?! Pendant qu'il s'acharnait à ouvrir la porte, Henry avait sursauté en entendant la voix autoritaire de son père. Cette voix qu'il avait quand il était particulièrement énervé et qu'il allait lui mettre une raclée. Ses mains furent prises de tremblements. Il approcha de la pièce où ils avaient voulu entrer à la base et poussa la porte. La pièce ressemblait étrangement au salon. Il y avait le fauteuil de son père et la petite télévision. Le shérif semblait dormir devant un match de foot alors il s'avança.

" Papa ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? "

A chaque pas, il dévoilait de longues jambes diaphanes couvertes de bleu et son coeur se serrait de haine et de terreur. Il vit le corps recroquevillé de Victor, tremblant. D'autres bleus parcouraient son corps nu et son visage ravagé de larmes. Du sang coulait sur ses cuisses et tachait le sol. Henry se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il caressa son visage, murmurant dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. C'était de sa faute. La culpabilité commençait à l'étouffer.

" Vic… pardon, je suis tellement désolé… pardon… je ferai tout pour te protéger… pardon…

\- … Tue… le, murmura le blond, le regard dans le vide. "

Ses yeux dénués de vie se tournèrent vers lui et il ouvrit sa main pour dévoiler le couteau qu'Henry avait perdu la semaine précédente. L'adolescent était au bord de la folie alors qu'il prenait le couteau et sortait la lame qu'il fixa avec de grands yeux. Il posa un baiser sur le front de Victor et se releva pour placer sa lame contre le cou de son père.

Victor s'acharnait toujours contre la porte avant d'en entendre une autre claquer. Il se tourna et la peur se répandit en lui en ne voyant pas Henry. Il se précipita sur la porte qu'il avait entendu se fermer et tenta de l'ouvrir aussi, la panique s'ajoutant sur la peur. Sa peau se glaça sans qu'il ne le contrôle et la glace s'étendit sur la poignée de porte puis sur tout le bois. Victor fixa son oeuvre avant de reculer et de donner un grand coup de pied qui fit voler le panneau en éclats. Il aperçut Henry sur le point de tuer le shérif et se figea. Non. Non, non, non ! C'était la pire chose qui pourrait arriver à son meilleur ami !

" Henry ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! "

Le fils du shérif écarquilla les yeux en voyant un autre Victor et il se retourna vers le premier. Il arborait désormais des lèvres rouge avec deux lignes qui remontaient à ses yeux et un sourire terrifiant. Il disparu et Victor sentit une main s'enrouler autour de sa gorge et le visage de Pennywise s'approcha du sien, la salive débordant de ses lèvres.

" Quelle créature étonnante… sa santé mentale, c'est vraiment ça qui te terrifie le plus… j'aime ton esprit…

\- Ne le touche pas ! "

Henry s'était enflammé et sauta sur le dos du clown, une main brûlant son visage alors qu'il enfonçait plusieurs fois sa lame dans sa gorge. Pennywise l'envoya dans un mur avant de disparaître. Vic vint aider son meilleur ami à se relever, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé. Ils ressortirent dans le couloir et Vic défonça la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu Patrick. Toute la pièce était pulvérisée et il trouvèrent le brun fixant trois tas de sang sur le sol.

L'intrusion sembla néanmoins le sortir de ses pensées et il eut l'air surpris puis soulagé de les voir.

" Merde ! J'ai cru que je vous avais… Putain… Vous êtes en vie... "

Ils furent interrompus par des pas précipités et tombèrent nez à nez avec Bill et Richie qui furent surpris de les voir. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de s'interroger où de se crêper le chignon avant de descendre les escaliers.

Reginald attendait depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un bruit de chute retentit dans le salon. Il alla voir tout en gardant un oeil sur le petit brun. Il crut rêver. Ses amis gisaient sur le sol. Vic étranglé, Henry décapité et Pat éventré. Une intense douleur prit son coeur en étau et il tomba à genoux. On venait de lui arracher une partie de lui. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Il le fallait. Lève toi Regie. Allez. Les yeux débordant de larmes, il retourna vers Eddie et commença à glisser un bras sous ses genoux et dans son dos pour le porter quand il se réveilla. Il le repoussa avant de se rendre compte de son bras cassé. Soudain, la porte du frigo s'ouvrit et Ca en sortit dans un numéro de contorsionniste avant de se pencher avec un immense sourire.

" Allez ! Je vous emmène flotter ! "

Il avança tandis qu'ils reculaient. Eddie couina de peur en cachant son visage dans l'épaule du plus costaud. Reginald vit apparaître un dôme blanc en nid d'abeille autour d'eux et qui sembla stopper l'avancée du clown. Bill, Richie, Henry, Vic et Pat entrèrent à ce moment et Pennywise changea de cible.

C'était sans compter sur Beverly Marsh qui enfonça l'une des flèches de fer de la clôture dans son crâne en hurlant de détermination. Les adolescents se regroupèrent du côté d'Eddie et Reginald le temps que le clown se tourne de nouveau vers eux et prennent la forme de Bob.

" Je croyais que nous étions amis… "

Il disparut par une porte, Billy le poursuivant en combattant les larmes et eut juste le temps de le voir disparaître dans le puit. Le jeune écrivain regarda ses amis affairés autour du bras blessé d'Eddie qui hurlait à Richie de ne pas le toucher et son regard croisa celui d'Henry. Il sentit que tout ça venait de changer leur relation.

" On se casse ?

\- Ou-ouais. "

Les onze adolescents s'enfuirent de la vieille bâtisse. Eddie conduisit péniblement son vélo avec une seule main, entouré de tous ses amis. La présence de Richie à sa droite contribuait à le calmer. La voiture de Reginald les suivait. Patrick était sur le siège passager et sa main serrait le genoux du plus costaud comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole. Vic et Henry se tenaient à l'arrière, main dans la main, se quittant à peine des yeux.

Arrivés chez les Kaspbrak, il fut impossible d'expliquer à la mère d'Eddie ce qu'il s'était passé et elle refusa de croire qu'ils avaient été agressés. Elle leur interdit de revoir Eddie avant de s'en aller. Une fois hors de vue, ils approchèrent de la Trans AM. Une discussion s'imposait. Bill était en tête et posa son regard sur Henry qui se refusait à lâcher la main de Victor.

" B-Bowers…

\- Denbrough. Je crois que c'était un fiasco.

\- Ou-ouais… o-on n'ét-tait pa-pas assez p-p-préparés.

\- C'était ce nouveau, Robert Gray, demanda Victor.

\- Oui. Mais ce monstre est là depuis des siècles, avant même la fondation de Derry peut-être. Il se réveille tous les 27 ans pour manger. Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait semblant d'être un enfant et essayer d'être amis avec nous, expliqua Beverly.

\- La solitude… il avait l'air vraiment blessé quand il a dit qu'il vous pensait amis, suggéra Vic.

\- Pourquoi nous, demanda Stan avec un évident malaise.

\- N-nos p-pouvoirs. O-on n'est p-pas comme les au-autres.

\- Oh là, du calme Grand Bill, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a que monsieur mulet qui peut se prendre pour une allumette.

\- Non, j-je p-peux modifier une s-scène. J-je l'ai fais à l'hô-hôpital.

\- Et moi, je vois les liens entre les gens. "

Bev explicita son pouvoir, suivit par Vic et Pat et Regie firent part des choses étranges qu'ils avaient pu faire. Ben, Richie, Mike et Stanley eurent l'air décu de n'avoir rien vécu de tel.

Henry porta son regard sur Beverly qui lui fit un clin d'oeil avec un signe de tête en direction de ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Vic.

\000/

Richie n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le gang de Bowers et le club des ratés, réunis. A l'exception d'Eddie. Le jeune myope était inquiet pour son ami dont la mère semblait désormais déterminée à le garder enfermé dans sa chambre. Ils s'étaient retrouvé sur les vieilles voies ferrées à la demande de Victor Criss, pour entraîner leurs pouvoirs. Les rames usées et rouillées arboraient divers tags plus ou moins grossiers. Ils allaient sûrement être tranquilles pour quelques jours et ils devaient donc se préparer à combattre le clown.

" Bon ! Par quoi on commence Blondie ?! Et pourquoi ici ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Quatre Yeux ! On est là parce qu'Henry pourrait mettre le feu à la forêt dans les friches. Et là, on a plein de cibles. On va commencer par confirmer les pouvoirs de Regie et Pat.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse, demanda Reginald. "

Le blond regarda autour et prit une barre de fer sur le sol, il testa sa solidité avant de lui tendre en lui demandant de la plier. Le costaud prit la barre et regarda le groupe assis sur le bord d'un wagon de bétail. Il commença à forcer, ses muscles se gonflaient sous l'effort et il serrait les dents. Le métal céda doucement sous sa force, se retrouvant plié en deux avec les traces de doigts sur les extrémités.

" Wouah ! T'es hulk mec !

\- Je préfère Captain America, sourit-il.

\- T'es sérieux ?! Je te pensais pas du style boy scout ! "

Richie venait de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que lui et ils semblaient partis pour discuter jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Beverly rit et les coupa avant qu'ils ne partent trop loin. Elle fit signe à Patrick de faire sa démonstration, le brun se levant en attrapant une vieille canette sur le sol avant de fermer les yeux en tenant la canette dans sa paume ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de l'aplatir de son esprit. Il ne se passa rien. Il sentit de la frustration et insista, se rappelant de la scène dans la maison de Neibolt.

Les adolescents purent voir la canette s'aplatir comme une crêpe mais aussi le sol s'affaisser en cercle autour de Patrick.

" Incroyable ! Tu peux faire l'inverse, demanda Ben.

\- L'inverse ?

\- Oui, diminuer la pression au lieu de l'augmenter. "

Pat referma les yeux. Il était un genre de baromètre alors ? Il s'imagina un cadran de pression et poussa l'aiguille à se diriger lentement vers le zéro. La canette commença à flotter aléatoirement, comme les cailloux autour de lui, dans le même cercle. Les exclamations lui firent perdre sa concentration. Tout retomba et il se protégea la tête de quelques pierres sous les rires du public. Bill se leva à son tour.

" Qu-qui a u-un s-secret ? "

Le silence régna avant que Vic ne vienne à son oreille pour lui murmurer une information sur lui. Bill écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête avant d'appeler son carnet et son crayon. Il s'était entraîné tout seul durant sa longue journée à l'hôpital sans rien modifier pour autant. Il ouvrit le carnet et effaça jusqu'à sa question avant de refermer. Il alla murmurer le secret de Vic à son oreille, le faisant rosir légèrement. Henry se crispa à cette réaction et grogna un peu. Personne n'avait le droit de faire rougir Vic.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Beverly, ses yeux se voilèrent de blanc lumineux, surprenant tout le monde. Elle pouvait voir les nombreux liens de tout le monde. Les liens blancs (amitié) étaient vraiment bien tendus entre les quatre plus vieux. Ca l'impressionnait de les savoir si soudés. Le lien d'amour entre Henry et Victor lui semblait encore plus épais qu'avant et elle fut surprise de voir un lien magenta entre Patrick et Reginald.

Elle avança la main et toucha le lien. Les deux adolescents eurent l'air mal-à-l'aise.

" Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

\- Je peux les toucher, annonça-t-elle, le rouge aux joues en ressentant tout ce qui traversait ce lien. "

Pat comprit qu'elle savait désormais ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Beverly lâcha leur lien et fixa celui d'Henry et Vic. Il était si beau. C'était mal mais elle voulait le toucher. Elle approcha et referma sa main dessus. La puissance de ce qui l'envahit était indescriptible. Une véritable tempête de souvenirs, d'émotions, de sensations. Une dizaine d'images se superposèrent accompagnées de phrases. Les images avaient toute la même disposition, Henry et Victor se tenant la main, face à face, mais à des âges différents. " Je ne lâcherai jamais ta main. Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à toi. Merci… ". De l'amour, de la gratitude, de la dévotion. Une larme émue roula sur la joue de la jeune femme qui relâcha doucement le lien. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir brisé leur intimité mais c'était juste...splendide. Elle doutait de revoir pareil lien un jour. Elle aimerait tant vivre ça.

Elle renifla et essuya sa joue avant de leur sourire. Victor fixa ses nouvelles chaussures avec beaucoup d'intérêt et Henry passa une main dans ses cheveux en détournant les yeux. Le reste du groupe était parfaitement silencieux, surpris d'une réaction aussi forte. Même Patrick et Reginald ne se doutaient pas de la puissance du lien de leurs meilleurs amis. La nature d'emmerdeur de Pat ne manqua pas de se manifester, le brun faisant un coeur avec ses doigts en souriant comme un sale gosse.

" Ouais, là je suis d'accord avec le pyscho ! On a la preuve que des âmes soeurs peuvent être du même sexe, s'écria Richie.

\- Allez, un bisou, exigea Patrick.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on finisse par baiser devant vous, on ferait mieux d'éviter, on ne voudrait pas choquer les petits enfants, sourit Vic avec un air de défi. "

Bill sut qu'il y avait de l'exagération, le blond ne perdrait pas sa virginité devant tout le monde dans un vieux wagon de bétail. Mais la scène le fit sourire, il se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec le gang de Bowers. Comme s'ils avaient toujours fait parti de leur groupe. Il observa Henry qui glissait ses doigts entre ceux du blond, il avait l'air gêné. Henry Bowers était vraiment mignon en réalité.

" C-C'est à v-vous de f-faire une d-d-démonstration.

\- Je contrôle pas le mien, ça se fait tout seul, grommela Henry. "

Vic observa son meilleur ami et le tira au milieu des voies, il lui offrit un sourire mutin, glissant sa main libre sous son t-shirt. Henry écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire, levant les bras pour l'aider à lui ôter son haut. Vic garda le tissu, approchant leurs lèvres. Henry sentit son coeur s'accélérer et il ne résista pas à combler l'espace pour embrasser le blond. Il s'enflamma presque immédiatement. Des flammes bleutées léchaient son torse et ses bras. Vic recula alors en souriant.

" Tu contrôle Henry. C'est ton pouvoir. "

Le jeune homme regarda ses mains, se demandant quoi faire. Mais réfléchir, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Peut-être que s'il l'utilisait comme un muscle, ça marcherait mieux. Il commença à ouvrir et fermer les poings. Contracte, décontracte. Peu à peu, il arrivait à faire varier l'intensité du feu qui le couvrait, le menant presque à l'extinction avant d'en faire un incendie. Les flammes étaient passées du bleu au rouge. Il voulut alors lui donner forme. Les flammes se concentrèrent dans ses mains en une boule crépitante. Il observa autour et repensa au baseball avant de lancer la boule sur un wagon. L'impact laissa un trace noircie sur la paroi métallique qui fondit légèrement, créant de nouvelles exclamations. Il se tourna alors vers Victor, se sentant fier.

Le blond lui offrit un regard amusé, sa peau se glaçant. C'était à son tour. La glace se propagea sur le sol. Vic apprenait vite. Un cristal de glace sortit de son poignet, il se tourna vers la trace brûlée sur le wagon avant de lancer le cristal qui se planta en plein coeur. Il adressa un petit clin d'oeil à Henry qui voyait ce cristal comme une flèche de cupidon.

" Putain, c'est dégoûtant, ils sont complétement raides dingues, fit Richie en tirant la langue devant l'amour dégoulinant qu'il voyait.

\- J'avoue, on va se noyer dans le miel là, moqua Patrick.

\- En parlant de miel, comment va euh Eddie ? C'est ça, demanda Regie en repensant au bouclier alvéolaire du garçon.

\- Pourquoi tu me demande à moi, rougit Richie comme pris sur le fait.

\- Vous avez juste l'air proches… Pourquoi tu rougis Tozier, taquina Regie.

\- J'en connais un autre qui est raide dingue, surenchérit Stan, ravi de se venger du myope. "

\000/

Eddie soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Il était complètement cloîtré dans sa chambre, il avait même dû manger à son bureau. Et il commençait à tourner en rond, il en avait marre. Ses amis lui manquaient, il avait pu dormir uniquement à cause des antidouleurs cette nuit et il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à CA. Il avait un peu honte de s'être réfugié derrière Reginald Huggins mais il n'était pas prêt à le dire.

Soudain, un immense sourire envahit son visage lorsqu'il entendit grimper aux gouttières. Il se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et Richie s'empressa de faire le pitre, posant son pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre en prenant un accent minable de noble anglais.

" Moi, Sir Richie le Brave suis venu secourir le prince du terrible dragon !

\- Tu voulais dire : Sir Richie l'idiot ? Entre avant de prendre un rhume ! "

Le myope rit en rentrant dans la chambre, allant directement s'asseoir sur lit avant de brandir un comic.

" Regarde ! J'ai été acheter le dernier numéro des X-men ! Huggins est aussi nerd que nous en fait !

\- Wouah, trop cool ! Mais raconte moi ce que j'ai manqué d'abord. "

Le petit brun prit le comic et écouta le récit décousu de Richie qui contait plus un tas d'anecdotes dans le désordre qu'une véritable histoire. Le nosophobe regretta beaucoup de n'avoir pas pu être présent. Il avait profité de sa journée solitaire pour entraîner son bouclier, il comprenait un peu son fonctionnement mais avait énormément de mal à le conjurer plus de quelques secondes.

Après quoi, les garçons s'étendirent sur le lit pour lire la bande dessinée qu'ils affectionnaient tant, commentant. Richie lâcha plusieurs fois sa lecture pour détailler le visage d'Eddie. Il repensait beaucoup au couple d'Henry et Vic. Il avait été persuadé que Bowers était le plus gros homophobe de la Terre. Mais savoir qu'en réalité, il était profondément amoureux d'un autre garçon, ça remettait tout en perpective. Comme si, ça lui paraissait soudainement moins problématique d'être gay. Et la petite voix qui lui faisait souvent penser à Eddie s'était faite plus forte.

" Tu crois que c'est pareil d'embrasser une fille ou un garçon, demanda-t-il en tournant nonchalamment la page.

\- Euh… je ne sais pas… j'ai jamais essayé.

\- Moi non plus… On pourrait peut-être… juste pour savoir…

\- ...juste pour savoir alors… "

En réalité, Eddie n'avait jamais embrassé personne, il ne voulait pas imaginer les miasmes qu'on pouvait s'échanger. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se reculer avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

" A-attends ! Euh… est-ce qu'on pourrait… se laver les dents avant ? "

Richie fixa son ami avant de se lever en souriant, vérifiant que la voie était libre. Même si ça avait cassé le moment, il trouvait qu'il y avait un côté adorable. Il entra dans la salle de bain avec Eddie et se lava les dents avec du dentifrice et son doigt alors que le plus frêle utilisait sa brosse à dents. Un bain de bouche plus tard et ils étaient de retour sur le lit. Richie posa alors sa main sur la joue du plus petit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le début fut horriblement maladroit. Leur nez s'étaient touchés et ils pressaient beaucoup trop leur bouche l'une contre l'autre. Richie avait alors penché la tête et avait reculé un petit peu, le baiser devenant plus agréable. Evidemment, ça avait le goût de menthe fraîche, ce qui lui donnait envie de sourire. Définitivement, c'était aussi cool que d'embrasser une fille. De son côté, Eddie se surprenait à aimer ça. Vraiment. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Richie pour prolonger encore un peu.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère avoir de bons retours mais j'ai l'impression d'aller beaucoup trop vite x)

Bref, à bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6 - Flotte, mené par le courant

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, les réponses aux commentaires et encore merci à ceux qui laissent leur avis ! (Et même aux autres x3) ^^

**Sassenach** : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me rassure beaucoup pour les relations entre les perso. Et oui, ouverture d'esprit rime avec Derry, c'est évident xD. Concernant IT et Bill, il faudra être un petit peu patiente ^^

Pour Vic et Henry (mes chouchous mais ça se voit x)), tu as peur à juste titre mais aujourd'hui, profite du lemon ;)

Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé écrire la scène de la réunion pour développer un peu leur dynamique de groupe. Regie et Richie avec leur passion commune, Bev et Henry qui ont une entente silencieuse, etc.

Enfin, j'aimerai beaucoup te remercier pour avoir suggérer l'idée du chapitre bonus ^^ Je ne sais pas si je le ferai, mais ça m'a fait réaliser que je ne m'étais pas assez attardé sur l'état d'esprit de Bob, du coup, j'ai essayé de rectifié le tir dans ce chapitre. A bientôt !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre VI - Flotte, mené par le courant

L'été 89 poursuivait son cours, Bill aidait son frère à faire les origamis de son magazine d'arts manuels préféré. Georgie recommençait doucement à manger en quantité normale mais il débordait toujours d'énergie et son expérience ne semblait pas l'avoir marqué plus que ça. Semblait seulement, il avait plu la nuit précédente et Georgie était venu se réfugier dans son lit avec sa nouvelle peluche en forme de tortue qu'il ne lâchait presque plus. Bill jeta un œil au doudou posé sur le bureau. Il n'arrêtait pas de croiser des tortues depuis le début de ces vacances.

" Billy… Je crois que j'ai fait un rêve quand j'ai disparu.

\- Un rêve, demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Oui… il n'y avait plus d'humains… je voyais pleins d'endroits abandonnés. "

Bill sentit un poids tomber dans son ventre, imaginant immédiatement que Pennywise allait dévorer tout le monde. Ils devaient l'avoir mis en colère, vraiment en colère. Après tout, il avait brisé sa promesse. Il devait essayer d'aller discuter pour l'arrêter.

Il attendit donc la nuit avant de prendre une lampe torche et sa vieille couverture de bébé brodée d'une tortue. Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit utile mais il avait envie de croire que ça pourrait le protéger. Il fila et enfourcha Silver avant de foncer vers Neibolt Street. La maison était toujours aussi inquiétante mais ils n'avaient pas eu de signe de CA depuis leur combat quelques jours auparavant. Il appuya son vélo contre la vieille clôture et entra dans la maison. Il rejoignit le puit avec sa lampe allumée. Il utilisa une corde pour descendre dans le puit avant de suivre son plan pour retrouver la chambre de CA.

Il fut assez surpris de pouvoir y arriver sans encombres. De la lumière venait de la roulotte. Il inspira et poussa doucement la porte, il entendit une respiration faible. Il déglutit et entra dans l'antre du monstre. Le lit était au fond de la roulotte et Bill pouvait voir la grande silhouette assoupie de Pennywise. La flèche de fer traînait au sol, du sang séché dessus.

Il aperçut une vieille causeuse rouge défraîchie et décida de s'asseoir pour attendre son réveil. En levant les yeux, il eut la surprise de voir des étoiles fluorescentes sur le plafond de toute la roulotte. Ça faisait très enfantin… comme toute la décoration. Un tas de peluches entourait le lit du clown, des piles de livres occupaient un coin. C'était amusant, les piles les plus au fond étaient usées et couvertes de poussière et plus on allait vers l'avant, plus les couvertures étaient intactes. Bill se rendait compte que CA lui avait dit la vérité sur sa passion pour la lecture. A côté du bureau, une pile de boîtes de puzzle atteignait le plafond et l'un d'eux était en cours de réalisation sur la table. Il s'agissait d'un dégradé de couleur de plus de dix mille pièces. Il sourit tendrement et porta son regard sur les posters de paysages sur les murs. Il donna un petit coup de pied dans un objet mou, le poussant accidentellement sous le canapé.

Il se pencha et ramassa la poupée, elle faisait dans les vingt centimètres, cousue à la main, à l'effigie de Bill. Cela serra son cœur, il était sûr qu'il l'avait fait lui-même. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et trouva six autres poupées, chacune présentant un des losers. Ils avaient vraiment trahi ses sentiments. Il fixa la poupée qui le représentait et attendit silencieusement. Le sommeil le prit peu à peu, se laissant glisser sur le sofa.

Une caresse sur sa joue le fit s'éveiller. Pennywise faisait glisser son index ganté sur sa joue. Bob avait envisagé de dévorer le cœur du bègue lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Déjà, il était affamé à cause de sa guérison, ensuite, il lui en voulait. Bob se sentait trahi et seul. Et il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais d'amis, de compagnie. Mais, les yeux de Bill, ces yeux qui n'avaient jamais montré de peur à son égard… Il avait voulu y croire. Rien qu'un instant. Et il chérirait leur baignade à la carrière, leur après-midi à dépenser une petite fortune à la salle d'arcades, leur cachette dans les bois, pour l'éternité.

Bill se redressa prudemment, tenant toujours la poupée dans sa main. Il fixa les grands yeux ambrés, cherchant ses mots.

" B-Bob…

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça Billy ?

\- Qu-qu'es-tu ?

\- Une deadlight… j'ai atterri ici il y a des millions d'années. Coincé sous terre jusqu'à ce que ce puit soit creusé.

\- T-tu e-es obligé d-de manger des en-enfants ?

\- Tout être doit se nourrir… ton espèce est à mon goût, la complexité de leurs émotions est fort… appétissante. Et les émotions d'enfants sont encore plus nourrissantes. Je ferai d'autant plus de victimes en mangeant des adultes.

\- Est ce que tu comptes dévorer tout le monde, demanda-t-il d'une seule traite.

\- Quel intérêt ? Je me force à hiberner pour sauvegarder mon troupeau. Pourquoi, demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

\- … J-juste un r-rêve de G-Georgie… I-il a v-vu la Terre d-déserte.

\- Ton espèce est très douée pour s'autodétruire sans mon aide. "

Bill resta silencieux à ce commentaire cynique. Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il papillonna en sentant de nouveau la soie du gant sur sa joue, Pennywise le regardant avec insistance, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus fort.

" Tu n'as pas peur… J'aime tes yeux Billy…

\- L-les tiens ne s-sont p-pas mal non plus, bafouilla-t-il en l'observant prendre son apparence de Bob déguisé en clown."

Pennywise se colla à lui et frotta leur joue affectueusement.

" Ne me fais plus ça… s'il te plaît… "

Bob n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un terme à leur relation en lui arrachant simplement la tête. Il voulait garder Bill.

\000/

Ben était encore à la bibliothèque, continuant ses recherches sur Pennywise. Bill lui avait apporté de nouvelles informations sur le clown et il cherchait désespérément des indices sur ces fameuses deadlights. Il détestait lorsque ses recherches étaient infructueuses. Le néon au-dessus de sa tête clignotait désagréablement depuis quelques minutes. Il tourna la page d'un bestiaire de créatures et il leva les yeux, agacé, vers le néon. Il fixa le néon grésiller encore, serrant les poings. Des petits arcs électriques coururent sur la lampe avant qu'elle n'explose.

Ben sursauta et s'éloigna de la table où des éclats de verre tombaient. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il récupéra ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque. C'était lui qui avait fait ça ou c'était une nouvelle manifestation de CA ?

Il rentra directement chez lui, fouillant les placards pour un paquet de biscuits au chocolat qu'il alla s'enfiler dans sa chambre pour apaiser sa peur momentanée.

Il souffla en se posant à son bureau, fixant l'extérieur par sa fenêtre. Il s'attendait à voir un ballon rouge à tout moment. Il se sentait stupidement en sécurité dans sa chambre. Il jeta un œil à sa vieille lampe veilleuse en forme de tortue et l'alluma. Sa lumière l'aidait à se détendre.

Il attira ensuite sa lampe de bureau et toucha l'ampoule. Il se sentait complètement idiot à espérer que quelque chose se passe. Il n'était sûrement pas aussi exceptionnel que Bill et Bev. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses veines s'illuminer de violet et alimenter l'ampoule. L'excitation l'envahit complètement, ce qui le poussa à faire exploser l'ampoule par inadvertance. Le jeune homme quitta sa chaise et chercha immédiatement d'autres choses à faire pour tester ses pouvoirs. Enervement et peur avaient été oublié.

\000/

Tout était prêt. Henry préparait ce rendez-vous depuis des jours, il y avait vraiment mis tout son cœur. Son père était de garde de nuit alors il n'aurait pas besoin de lui justifier quoi que ce soit, Victor disait à ses parents qu'il allait passer la nuit chez les Bowers.

Le fils du shérif s'observait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, Reginald souriant, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Il lui prêtait sa voiture pour la soirée. Henry avait changé trois fois de haut. Il portait un jean légèrement usé mais pas troué, une paire de rangers noires et avait fini par arrêter son choix sur un sweat rouge assez simple et doté d'une capuche. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'Henry serait aussi angoissé pour un rencard, il aurait rit.

" Henry, tu es très bien, si tu continues, tu vas être en retard.

\- Oui oui… "

Le plus dur, ça n'avait pas été d'organiser le rendez-vous, ça avait été de trouver des informations sur les relations homosexuelles. Il avait dû se résoudre à demander à Patrick qui lui avait expliqué et conseillé non sans le taquiner avec un plaisir non feint. Mais comme il avait répondu à toutes ses questions, il ne s'en était pas formalisé.

Il récupéra un sac à dos plein à craquer et se rendit à la voiture, il déposa Regie chez lui avant de passer chercher Victor devant chez lui. Le blond s'assit du côté passager en lui adressant un sourire à la fois heureux et timide. Il avait attendu ce rendez-vous comme un gamin. Il portait un chino vert d'eau auquel il avait fait des revers, ses nouvelles bottines et un henley gris clair aux manches retroussées. Henry le trouvait vraiment mignon comme ça. Il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser mais il doutait que le faire devant les fenêtres de sa maison soit une bonne idée. Mais leur désir mutuel n'avait pas cessé de gonfler depuis leur premier baiser. Dès qu'ils s'éloignaient, ils sentaient le besoin irrépressible de se rejoindre. Dès qu'ils s'embrassaient, la température montait violemment. Ils avaient l'impression d'être en chaleurs.

Enfin, Henry démarra et conduisit jusqu'à la première étape de leur rendez-vous : le stand de baseball. Les deux garçons aimaient le baseball et ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas tâter la batte. Ce n'était pas vraiment romantique mais il était sûr qu'ils allaient s'amuser. Le regard brillant de Vic à la vue du stand le conforta dans son choix. Il alla payer la réservation pour les deux prochaines heures et récupéra les casques et les battes avant de rentrer dans la cage avec Vic.

L'un comme l'autre, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils riaient, se chahutaient et se touchaient de temps à autre, ce qui ne manquait de les exciter même pour une vulgaire main sur le bras. Ils finirent par ressortir de la cage, fatigués mais le sourire aux lèvres, se quittant à peine des yeux.

Henry reprit la voiture et se dirigea vers la vieille voie ferrée. Il se gara le long d'un petit wagon en bon état bien que rouillé. Il l'avait préparé avant le rendez-vous, lavant le sol et apportant un matelas gonflable et un sac de couchage. Il avait installé des lanternes qu'il alluma grâce à son pouvoir. Victor observa avec un fin sourire et un regard attendri. Il se rendait bien compte de toute la bonne volonté d'Henry. Il s'assit sur le bord du wagon et retira ses chaussures en levant le nez vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait doucement.

Henry récupéra son sac à dos et grimpa dans le wagon avant de sortir le pique-nique qu'il avait préparé avec Reginald. Une simple salade de pomme de terre et de la mousse au chocolat en dessert pour satisfaire la gourmandise du blond. Il servit dans les assiettes prises du placard pendant que Vic sortait les couverts et les serviettes. Il se sentait si touché de toutes ces attentions. Il sourit et posa une main sur la joue du jeune mécanicien pour l'embrasser tendrement. Henry fut surpris mais se laissa vite emporter dans l'échange, mêlant leur langue avec passion. Comme d'habitude, la chaleur grimpait et ils durent se résoudre à se séparer avant de sauter le repas.

Vic se racla la gorge et se servit un verre de soda, posant son assiette sur ses genoux pour cacher son émoi. Il espérait que ça soit pour ce soir. Il avait tout de même peur, sachant qu'il serait le passif, mais il en avait vraiment terriblement envie. Il lança la conversation sur le prochain "Retour vers le Futur" qui devait sortir en fin d'année. Ils avaient adoré le premier et se tenaient prêts à être dans la salle dès le jour de sortie du film.

Une fois terminé, il posa son couvert sur le côté et se rapprocha pour enlacer Henry. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, observant le ciel qui se paraît lentement d'étoiles. Il avait entendu dire qu'il était impossible de voir les étoiles dans les grandes villes, quel gâchis. Il inspira son odeur musquée, appréciant le mélange de parfums qu'il connaissait bien. Victor posa ses lèvres sur un bout de peau dénudé et laissa une nuée de baisers papillons sur le cou de son petit ami. Il aimait bien dire ça. Petit ami. Henry était son petit ami. Ça sonnait très bien selon lui.

Henry s'était légèrement tendu au contact des lèvres sur sa peau. Il avait dégluti, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant doucement. Le fils du shérif déposa son assiette pas tout à fait vide et ferma les yeux en glissant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de l'autre jeune homme.

" Tu as fini ? On peut manger la mousse, demanda Vic en souriant."

Henry grogna légèrement de se laisser chauffer si facilement mais hocha la tête. Le blond récupéra les desserts dans le sac et s'empressa de savourer sa mousse. Henry oublia la sienne pour admirer le plaisir sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il se pencha et lappa une trace de chocolat sur le coin de ses lèvres. Vic sourit en captant son regard et prit ses lèvres avec fougue. Henry répondit avec autant de passion, passant de nouveau ses doigts dans ses mèches en allant à la rencontre de sa langue au goût de cacao. Les cheveux blonds étaient incroyablement doux au contraire des siens plus proches de la paille. Une main fraîche se glissa sous son sweat, allant suivre le contour de ses muscles. Vic faisait une vraie fixette dessus, à chaque occasion il les touchait. Et Henry avait commencé à remercier les corvées d'entretien de la maison.

Les petits pots en verre furent abandonnés, une main ne leur suffisant pas pour se découvrir. Son sweat vola aussitôt dans un coin indéterminé, Vic venant s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses en reprenant le baiser. Des flammes apparurent sur le chemin des mains du blond qui couraient partout de son ventre à ses épaules.

Et le feu s'était allumé aussi dans son ventre. Il poussa un discret grognement avant de se débarrasser du haut du blond pour avoir aussi accès à la peau diaphane où des petites veines étaient visibles par endroit. Au lieu de reprendre les lèvres de Vic, il alla mordiller sa gorge qu'il lui offrit sans aucune résistance. Le corps entre ses bras avait frémi ce qui lui donna envie de le dévorer d'autant plus. Une de ses mains remonta de sa taille à l'un de ses mamelons arborant une adorable couleur rosée. Il fit tourner son pouce rugueux autour, ses oreilles captant de petits gémissements. Vic semblait très sensible et vocal et ça lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Il donna un petit coup de rein pour lui faire sentir son désir et il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient dans le même état.

" On devrait aller s'installer avant de continuer, suggéra-t-il entre deux baisers affamés de Victor. "

Le blond dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se relever. Il termina de se déshabiller sous l'œil appréciateur de son futur amant. Et Henry avait de quoi se gorger. Un corps fin, des jambes interminables, une taille étonnamment étroite pour un garçon et bordel cette croupe ! Des reins cambrés surmontant un derrière rond et ferme. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment tombé amoureux d'une authentique nymphe alors que le blond se laissait tomber sur le matelas.

Henry dut se déshabiller devant le regard insatiable du blond dont la peau se glaçait doucement. Il quitta son jean et son boxer en même temps après avoir viré ses rangers avec ses chaussettes. Il se fit violence pour ne pas cacher sa verge fièrement dressée. Oh, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à rougir de ses proportions, il était très bien membré même. Mais ça lui avait aussi causé du tort. Lors de sa première fois, il avait fait horriblement mal à sa partenaire mais il avait appris petit à petit à se servir de ses doigts et faire durer les préliminaires. Il récupéra une petite bouteille de lubrifiant dans la poche avant du sac avant de rejoindre Victor qui n'attendit pas une seconde pour l'embrasser de nouveau tout en empoignant son sexe avec désir. Sa taille ne semblait pas l'effrayer. En réalité, les muscles d'Henry n'était pas la seule fixette du blond.

" Digne d'un dieu, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. "

La voix presque suppliante lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et il se força à respirer calmement pour ne pas juste le prendre immédiatement.

" N'exagère pas…

\- Henry, tu es très bien fait de ta personne… vraiment… j'aime tes yeux si expressifs, ton nez retroussé, tes lèvres bien proportionnées, tes épaules carrées, ta musculature naturelle… et ta queue, termina-t-il avec un petit rire. "

Les paroles eurent le don d'apaiser son excitation tout en gonflant son égo. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond dans une vaine tentative de cacher ses joues rouges, son sourire idiot et son embarras. De petites flammes bleues continuaient de se consumer sur sa peau.

" Il faut toujours que tu me flatte…

\- Et toi tu te dévalorise tout le temps. Ça fait une moyenne, plaisanta-t-il. "

Victor décida alors de retourner la situation, renversant le fils du shérif sous lui avant se laisser glisser le long de son corps en direction de son ventre.

" Vic ? Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais…

\- Chut, tu as passé la soirée me faire plaisir, c'est mon tour. "

Les doigts frais et légèrement humides tâtèrent sa verge comme pour bien en apprécier les proportions et la texture. Un petit baiser sur son gland le fit frémir. Vic avait l'air hypnotisé par son entrejambe, l'une de ses mains allant soupeser ses bourses avant de les masser doucement, le faisant gronder légèrement.

Vic glissa alors sa verge dans sa bouche. La moitié du moins, l'autre occupant sa deuxième main. Vic avait essayé de s'habituer à avoir quelque chose d'épais dans sa bouche avec les glaces à l'eau multicolores qui restaient dans le congélateur. Il leva les yeux vers Henry et commença à sucer, testant diverses choses pour savoir ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Et le fils du shérif était complètement subjugué par ses lèvres pulpeuses autour de son sexe. Il était surpris mais l'intérieur de sa bouche n'était pas glacé comme sa peau, seules ses lèvres se chargeaient d'éteindre les flammes avant qu'il ne plonge contre la langue désireuse du blond.

Henry glissa de nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux et eut la surprise de voir les yeux ainsi que les mèches blondes devenir bioluminescents. C'était putain de magnifique. Il profita à la fois de la vue et des sensations avant de tirer Vic vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le blond s'assit alors sur son bassin avec un petit sourire de fierté. Le fils du shérif était un beau désordre à présent : les pupilles entièrement dilatés de désir, la respiration haletante, les pommettes rehaussées de rouge.

Henry remarqua alors que les yeux et les cheveux du blond n'étaient pas les seules beautés luminescentes. Son cœur battait sous la surface de glace de son torse, produisant une lueur bleutée. Victor prit un bout du sac de couchage non carbonisé pour tenter de cacher son organe palpitant.

" Merde ! Je… c'est dégueu, désolé, dit-il en détournant le regard de honte, il se sentait véritablement vulnérable tout à coup.

\- … Tu plaisante ? C'est parfait, affirma Henry en écartant le tissu pour pouvoir poser un baiser sur son cœur. "

Victor rougit, ou bleuit plutôt vu la couleur aquatique de sa peau. Ce cœur était immédiatement devenu un objet de fantasme pour le fils du shérif alors que la lumière se faisait plus intense sous les battements rendus plus puissants.

" Ne le montre à personne d'autre, exigea-t-il en renversant le blond sous lui avant de lui soutirer un baiser vorace. "

Voilà qui venait de refaire monter son excitation en flèche. Il se glissa entre les cuisses déjà ouvertes de Victor qui n'hésita pas à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour presser leur bassin. Ils se frottèrent tout en s'embrassant avec une sorte de désespoir reflétant leur besoin irrépressible de ne faire qu'un.

Henry appuya tendrement leur front l'un contre l'autre, caressant une de ses cuisses et s'appuyant sur l'autre. Il se redressa et ouvrit le lubrifiant avant d'en appliquer généreusement sur ses doigts. Il déglutit et jeta enfin un oeil entre les cuisses du blondinet. Sa verge eut un sursaut d'intérêt. Il déposa ses doigts sur l'anus et commença par le masser pour le détendre et répandre le liquide échauffé par sa peau brûlante. Vic paraissait plutôt détendu et confiant, observant l'air concentré et sérieux de son amant.

Vic ferma les yeux en sentant un premier doigt le pénétrer. Ce n'était pas douloureux, son entrée était relâchée. Il remua un peu pour trouver une meilleure position, posant ses pieds à plat sur le matelas avant de relever les genoux vers son torse. Henry n'avait qu'un mot qui lui tournait en tête : "Prostate" Patrick lui en avait parlé et lui avait assuré que c'était magique. Victor sentait que l'index explorait curieusement ses parois à la recherche de quelque chose. Une drôle de pression naquit dans son ventre, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Ses hanches tremblaient à chaque pression contre un endroit particulier qui augmentait cette sensation dans son ventre.

Lorsqu'Henry pensa avoir trouvé cette fameuse prostate, il fit entrer un second doigt et commença à la masser sans arrêt. La pression dans le ventre de Victor se mua petit à petit en plaisir. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il gémissait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, s'accrochant à son oreiller et se cambrant pour tenter d'accentuer un peu plus le contact.

Henry avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre tellement son désir se faisait brûlant devant un tel spectacle. Du liquide séminal s'écoulait librement le long du sexe tendu du blond. Henry se pencha pour taquiner un téton de sa langue, mordillant en ajoutant encore un doigt, étirant un peu mieux l'entrée avant de retourner se concentrer sur sa prostate, massant, pinçant et frappant jusqu'à ce que Vic crit son nom en jouissant abondamment sur son ventre. En même temps, le matelas gela complètement ainsi qu'un peu de sol autour d'eux et le mur du wagon.

Le blond mit quelques longues secondes pour sortir des vapes, rougissant en cachant son membre de ses mains. Il venait de jouir en plein préliminaires. Il jurait intérieurement, ouvrant la bouche pour s'excuser mais seul un couinement de plaisir en sortit, Henry recommençant à caresser son point sensible. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses hanches tremblaient de nouveau et son sexe était dur. Henry avait toujours été doué avec ses mains.

Victor retint un cri d'indignation en sentant les doigts se retirer et il regarda Henry comme s'il s'attendait à le voir partir. Le fils du shérif enduisait simplement son membre de lubrifiant avant de revenir contre lui pour l'embrasser en se positionnant. Le blond crocheta ses jambes autour de sa taille pour lui faire comprendre d'y aller enfin. Il se sentait vide et froid et il n'en pouvait plus de se contenter d'imaginer ce que pouvait lui faire ce membre lourd qui se frottait à son antre.

Henry commença alors à le pénétrer, entrant son membre en le tenant d'une main pour le guider et y aller doucement. Et sa volonté n'avait jamais connue si rude épreuve. Le corps du blond était frais et étroit. Il avait l'impression que ses parois se moulaient le long de sa queue dans une étreinte insoutenable. Arrivé à mi-chemin, Victor posa ses mains sur son ventre, le griffant profondément.

" A-attends… c'est trop… tu es… deux minutes… pitié, supplia-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. "

Henry s'arrêta donc et attendit, se retirant légèrement et revenant, faisant de petits mouvements circulaires pour l'habituer. Victor avait les yeux clos, ses lèvres tremblaient de gémissements contenus et il haletait. Il semblait perdu dans son propre corps. Il se sentait déjà si plein et étiré.

Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus aucune douleur, il appuya sur les reins de son amant pour qu'il continue. Pour Henry, cette pause avait pris des heures et il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il reprit la pénétration et parvint à entrer totalement. Et ce fut à son tour de prendre une pause pour tenter d'appréhender toutes les sensations qui l'envahissaient. C'était bien trop bon, comme si le corps du blond était fait pour lui. Les parois de Victor se contractaient délicieusement sur sa chair brûlante, stimulant parfaitement toute sa longueur.

Il vit alors l'état du blond. Il s'agitait, se cambrait, tremblait et psalmodiait des suppliques sans aucune logique. Soudain, ses parois se serrèrent encore plus fermement et le corps de Vic fut secoué de spasmes avant qu'il ne jouisse une seconde fois en rajoutant une couche de glace sur la précédente. Et cet orgasme souffla les dernières onces de contrôle d'Henry. Victor Criss était une putain de damnation, jouissant deux fois sans même qu'il ne touche à sa verge.

Le fils du shérif se redressa, prenant l'une des jambes sur son épaule pendant que sa main tenait sa hanche et il prit la main du blond de l'autre, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il fit un premier aller-retour assez doux pour tester avant de se laisser totalement aller sous les suppliques du blond rendu hypersensible.

Le bruit de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre s'ajouta à ce tableau érotique. Victor avait renversé la tête en arrière, criant son plaisir. La verge longue et épaisse frottait sans cesse sa prostate et le faisait se sentir désespérément vide et seul avant de le combler merveilleusement en appuyant sur tous les bons endroits. Henry avait les yeux presque noirs à cause de ses pupilles dilatées et il avait l'impression qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié de ce corps étroit. Il était complètement couvert de flammes bleu dont l'intensité variaient selon ses sensations. Il admirait Victor qui réagissait à chaque pic de plaisir mais son regard revenait toujours à ce cœur battant et offert qui brillait de mille feux.

Soudainement, tout s'accéléra. Leur rythme devint plus erratique et Henry eut le temps de voir son amant jouir une troisième fois en lâchant un hurlement ravagé de plaisir alors que rien ne sortait de sa verge avant de venir lui-même au plus profond du blond dans une série de grognements sourds. Leurs pouvoirs explosèrent en même temps, répandant une couche gelée garnie de stalagmites dans tout le wagon tout en faisant fondre le toit et une partie des murs.

Leurs hanches se mouvèrent durant quelques secondes encore avant de s'arrêter et de se relâcher. Henry sortit doucement du corps tremblant et s'allongea à ses côtés en cherchant son souffle. C'était définitivement la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de sa vie et de très loin.

Il sourit en sentant Victor se lover contre lui, passant un bras autour de son torse, en venant chercher de la tendresse et de la chaleur. Henry sourit paisiblement et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le tenir contre lui en baissant le regard pour admirer son petit minois satisfait et rougissant. Henry avait du mal à croire que c'était vraiment la première fois de son amant, il avait été si incroyable. Il se promit de le chérir pour l'éternité.

Victor se sentait complètement exténué et embarrassé. Mais il était aussi heureux comme jamais. Il priait juste pour qu'Henry n'essaie pas de le faire jouir à sec à chaque fois car il était sûr qu'il allait mourir de plaisir.

" Je t'aime, murmura-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

\- … Si seulement ça pouvait arriver à la cheville de ce que je ressens… "

Victor releva la tête avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration à la fois si pudique et honnête. Henry fuyait son regard alors il décida de poser de petits baisers sur sa joue.

" J'ai l'impression de t'avoir insulté maintenant… méchant. "

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Henry qui le regarda de nouveau et Victor ne put pas douter un seul instant de son amour tant ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il le regardait. Il lui vola un chaste baiser avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse, écoutant les doux battements de son cœur.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus même si je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce lemon x)

A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 7 - Vers la tanière

Bonjour à tous !

Pour ceux qui craignait que Vic et Henry se fassent prendre, c'est fait et par la pire personne possible x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VII - Vers la tanière

La nuit du 15 juillet 1989 fit plus de bruit que n'importe quelle disparition d'enfant. Une explosion à la vieille voie ferrée, au cours de la soirée, avait inquiété la population en premier lieu. Le shérif Oscar Bowers, de garde cette nuit-là, s'était rendu sur les lieux avec des collègues pour sécuriser le périmètre et trouver les fauteurs de trouble, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une bêtise d'adolescents irresponsables.

En se garant le long des voies, il ne manqua pas la Firebird bleu et jura mentalement en imaginant la peignée qu'allait prendre son fils. Ce gosse enchaînait les conneries, il ne changerait jamais. Il sortit de sa voiture de service avec une lampe de poche et fit signe d'attendre aux autres policiers avant d'aller vérifier la voiture intacte. Soit ces imbéciles étaient encore là et se cachaient, soit ils avaient été blessés, ce qui serait un juste retour des choses pour leur immaturité.

Dans la pénombre, il pouvait voir que des débris de métal jonchaient le sol et il leva le faisceau de sa lampe pour éclairer le wagon. Nom de dieu, comment avaient-ils fait un truc pareil ? La partie droite du wagon était à moitié arrachée. Il soupira et avança vers la porte du wagon quand un bruit d'éclaboussure l'interpella. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua que de l'eau s'écoulait entre les petits cailloux de la voie et cette rigole semblait venir du wagon, ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

Nom de dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Voilà qui lui promettait un long et embarrassant rapport et des regards de pitié de tous ses subordonnés. Il posa un pied dans le wagon, grognant des injures entre ses dents en manquant de glisser sur une plaque de verglas. Il cala sa lampe dans sa bouche pour s'aider de ses deux bras, manquant de marcher sur une assiette qui lui rappelait étrangement celles qu'il avait à la maison. Un sac à dos noir, un sweat rouge et une paire de bottines en cuir étaient posés du côté intact du wagon. Il fouilla le sac et trouva le portefeuille de son fils ainsi que les clefs de la voiture.

Jésus-Christ ! Mais ce gamin n'avait vraiment rien dans le crâne ! Il sentait que ses poings le démangeaient alors que sa mâchoire était crispée sous la colère grondante. Il se tourna alors du côté abîmé du wagon et écarquilla les yeux devant les pics de glace orientés dans tous les sens comme un piège mortel. Putain, s'il n'avait pas les fédéraux au cul après ça, il aurait de la chance. Il se glissa entre les pics qui fondaient doucement et tomba sur la pire chose qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Quelque chose qui agita une haine et une rage sans limites en lui. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il haïssait plus que les étrangers comme la famille Hanlon, c'était les pédés. C'était dégoûtant, contre-nature et il maudissait tous ces idéologues qui avait dépénalisé cette déviance une dizaine d'années auparavant. Bientôt, ils pourraient se marier si ça continuait.

Mais ça, ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, il ne l'accepterait jamais. Son fils enlaçant tendrement un autre garçon, tous deux nus comme des vers. Ils dormaient paisiblement sous son regard à moitié fou. Il en était sûr que ce Victor était un homo, depuis l'école primaire il en était sûr, et c'était de sa faute, il avait contaminé Henry. Il sortit son arme et la pointa sur le blondinet, rêvant de l'abattre.

" Bougez-vous ! Tout de suite ! "

Les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent au bruit et au coup de pied dans leurs jambes. Le regard égaré de Henry s'emplit d'horreur en voyant son paternel dans un tel état mais le revolver pointé sur Victor lui fit resserrer son étreinte dans une tentative inconsciente de le protéger. Ceci eut pour effet d'énerver un peu plus le shérif. Victor fixait le canon de l'arme, sa respiration se faisant haletante sous la peur.

" Henry. Lèves-toi et habille-toi, tout de suite.

\- P-papa-

\- Exécution ! "

Henry sursauta, la voix le paralysant comme souvent. Victor se redressa, quittant ses bras pour s'asseoir en défiant le shérif de son regard.

" Henry, vas-y… "

Le ton doux de son amant lui permit de se lever et de partir à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il dut faire fondre la glace avec ses pouvoirs pour récupérer son jean et ses chaussures. Comment avaient-ils pu manquer les dégâts qu'ils avaient occasionnés ? Merde, son père allait le tuer, littéralement cette fois.

Victor sortit d'entre les pics, toujours entièrement nu, suivit par Oscar dont le regard papillonnait dans tout son dos. Le blond avait un bleu en forme de traces de doigts sur la hanche, des gouttes blanches coulaient lentement sur ses cuisses et ses hanches se balançaient légèrement. Vic avait la sensation d'avoir encore le membre de son petit ami en lui et il aurait adoré pouvoir profiter de ce doux étirement en paressant au lit. Henry fut horrifié de les voir se diriger vers la sortie sans même qu'il ne l'autorise à prendre ses affaires. Il récupéra alors son sweat sur le sol et le tendit au blond qui lui offrit un discret sourire de gratitude avant de l'enfiler. Le vêtement était un peu trop large pour lui mais parvenait à peine à couvrir son derrière.

Henry ne manqua pas le regard désapprobateur du shérif qui rangeait son arme avant d'utiliser sa radio pour prévenir que le champ était libre et qu'il avait trouvé les deux délinquants. Il les mena ensuite à sa voiture devant les regards surpris des autres policiers. Ils s'installèrent à l'arrière du véhicule, chacun perdu dans ses pensées essayant d'imaginer leur avenir proche.

Victor finit par prendre la main de son amant bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'enlacer pour le réconforter. Il savait qu'il devait se sentir terrifié. Il dut néanmoins la lâcher rapidement quand le shérif se mit à la place du conducteur. L'adulte le fixa dans le rétroviseur en bouclant sa ceinture.

" Serre ton cul de salope, tu n'as pas intérêt à tacher mes sièges. "

Henry serra les poings, hurlant intérieurement de rage contre son géniteur. Il aurait voulu se rebeller, lui casser la figure pour parler comme ça à son meilleur ami mais face à lui, il restait désespérément un petit garçon sans défenses.

\000/

Reginald faisait les cent pas depuis qu'il avait appelé Patrick. Il avait reçu un appel du commissariat dans la nuit pour le prévenir que sa voiture avait été saisie pour une enquête suite à l'explosion sur la voie ferrée. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, il avait su que c'était ses meilleurs amis. Vu comme leurs pouvoirs se déclenchaient pour de vulgaires baisers, il ne doutait pas une seconde que ça serait pire pendant le sexe. Mais il était tendu depuis, ne sachant pas si ses amis avaient été pris sur le fait. Il s'était enfilé tout un paquet de barres chocolatées et avait entamé des chips au format familial quand Patrick frappa enfin à la porte. Sa mère lui avait dit de retourner se coucher et qu'il récupérerait sa voiture rapidement avant de remonter dans sa chambre mais le jeune homme en était incapable.

Patrick le détailla lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et il passa ses bras autour de son cou en voyant sa détresse.

" J'ai appelé chez Vic… son père est fou de rage, je crois qu'ils se sont fait arrêter. "

Regie laissa échapper une succession de jurons en pressant le corps fin contre le sien, inspirant son odeur dans ses cheveux bruns. Patrick était aussi inquiet que lui. Ils détestaient se retrouver dans l'attente mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

" Regie… ils vont découvrir leurs pouvoirs… On va sûrement nous interroger aussi… Il faut que tu restes calme. Ils ont juste ta bagnole et tu avais parfaitement le droit de la prêter à Henry, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. "

\000/

Victor tournait en rond dans la petite pièce tandis qu'Henry était resté figé sur sa chaise. Un policier avait eu la gentillesse de leur apporter une bouteille d'eau et un paquet de madeleines. Le shérif entra et posa ses mains sur le dossier de sa chaise, lui jetant un regard.

" Assis.

\- … Il me semble que j'ai le droit de voir mon tuteur légal avant d'être interrogé.

\- J'ai appelé ton père et il ne veut pas te voir. Assis. "

Le blond croisa les bras et vint s'asseoir silencieusement avant que l'homme ne prenne aussi place.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ah, parce que vous avez besoin d'un dessin, je pensais que vous aviez compris.

\- Je ne parle pas de ta misérable tentative de convertir mon fils à tes déviances. Et toi, n'espère pas t'en sortir si facilement, dès que tu sors, je t'envoie en thérapie de conversion.

\- Si vous voulez perdre votre argent, c'est votre problème, mais ne faites pas perdre son temps à Henry ! Vous avez un problème, à croire que vous avez ramassé la savonnette à l'armée.

\- Tu la boucle, imposa le shérif en tapant du poing sur la table et se redressant. "

Henry avait fermé les yeux en sursautant, la peur lui lacérant le ventre. Le cœur de Victor se serra à cette vision, il haïssait cet homme du plus profond de son âme.

" Je veux savoir d'où vient cette explosion. On n'a pas trouvé de substance inflammable ni d'engin explosif. Henry. J'attends une réponse.

\- … je ne sais pas… je te jure, murmura-t-il avec une voix tremblante.

\- Oh, donc t'as baisé cette putain et vous n'avez rien vu, ça ne vous a pas fait bouger. Vous avez dû bien vous amuser.

\- A… Arrête de l'insulter… s'il te plaît…

\- Donne-moi une réponse. Le toit arraché, de la glace partout et vous n'avez pas une égratignure. L'épicentre de l'explosion c'est vous alors ne me prenez pas pour un con.

\- On n'en sait rien on vous dit.

\- Les fédéraux sont déjà en route de toute façon vu le rapport. Vous verrez avec eux. "

Victor baissa la tête en tirant nerveusement sur le bas du sweat rouge d'Henry. Il ne pouvait juste pas dire la vérité, de toute façon, ça ferait juste venir le FBI plus rapidement. L'odeur de son amant emplit ses narines alors qu'il rapprochait son nez du col, ce qui l'aida à maîtriser un peu son inquiétude. Oscar les jaugea quelques secondes pour voir s'ils changeaient d'avis avant de sortir de la salle.

Victor resta perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants, profitant de l'odeur de son amant avant de se tourner vers lui.

" Partons. Je ne finirai pas en rat de laboratoire et toi tu n'iras pas dans une de ces thérapies idiotes et inefficaces.

\- Pour aller où, demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.

\- Chez CA. Il voulait de la compagnie.

\- T'es malade, il va nous bouffer, s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

\- Ce sera toujours mieux que ce qui nous attend. On sera ensemble, affirma-t-il en prenant sa main. "

Henry plongea son regard dans celui du blond en considérant sa proposition. Il avait raison, ils savaient que l'explosion venait d'eux, ils finiraient dans un laboratoire secret ou un truc du genre et même s'il allait en thérapie de conversion, il allait se faire battre comme jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il perdrait en s'enfuyant maintenant avec Vic ? Rien.

Il entrelaça leurs doigts et hocha la tête. Vic sourit et se leva pour geler la porte avant de donner un coup dedans pour la briser. Presqu'immédiatement, des policiers tentèrent de les arrêter. Henry s'enflamma alors et dressa un mur de flammes pour bloquer les agents à leur gauche pendant que Vic envoyait des cristaux de glace en le tirant pour forcer les policiers à se mettre à couvert. Les cris envahissaient le commissariat tout comme l'odeur de la fumée.

Ils parvinrent à la porte et filèrent dans les rues, traversant le parc qui faisait face au commissariat pour se diriger vers Neibolt. Ils comptaient sur l'incendie pour occuper les forces de l'ordre pendant qu'ils fuyaient. Le parc leur parut interminable mais en sortant de l'autre côté, ils prirent les petites rues longeant Union Street. Ils étaient à vingt minutes de la vieille maison abandonnée. Victor eut besoin de reprendre son souffle pendant qu'Henry tendait l'oreille en s'attendant à entendre des sirènes.

Leur main étaient toujours unies et ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils traversèrent Union Street pour rejoindre Neibolt Street et remontèrent le quartier résidentiel jusqu'à la maison de CA. Ils prirent une bouffée d'air avant d'entrer.

" Bill a dit que le puit était dans le sous-sol. "

Ils s'y rendirent et Henry testa la solidité de la corde qui pendait déjà dans le puit avant de descendre en premier. Excellente idée étant donné la vue qu'il avait de l'intimité de Victor descendant après lui. Il se mordilla la lèvre en repensant à la veille. Il ne regrettait rien du tout. Il se glissa dans la galerie creusée par le clown et déboucha dans des salles d'entretiens des égouts. Ils tournèrent un peu en rond avant de trouver le nid de CA. Le silence était pesant, uniquement troublé par les gouttes s'écrasant au sol ou dans l'eau croupie. Henry serra un peu plus fort la main de son petit ami en observant les corps d'enfants flottant au-dessus d'eux. C'était magnifiquement glauque.

Soudain, des mains gantées de blanc s'abattirent sur leur épaule, les faisant sursauter et se figer de peur. Ils purent le sentir humer leur odeur près de leur nuque.

" Vous sentez encore le sexe… montrez-moi encore… ça me donne faim… "

Les adolescents se tournèrent vivement avec les yeux comme des soucoupes. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que le clown les avait épiés. Mais ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils avaient explosé un wagon non plus.

" Montrez-moi encore, exigea-t-il avec un ronronnement au fond de la gorge.

\- … On ne peut pas… j'ai besoin de quelques jours, sinon je pourrai avoir mal, expliqua Vic en espérant gagner du temps. "

Pennywise se sentit profondément déçu et inspira encore un peu la douce odeur qui éveillait de drôles d'instincts en lui ainsi qu'une faim qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée. Il les écouta vaguement lui demander refuge, sachant déjà ce qu'ils venaient faire chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un accouplement malgré ses nombreuses années sur Terre et il ignorait que ça puisse lui faire un tel effet. Il avait eu faim, il avait été fasciné, il voulait essayer. Mais après avoir étudié l'anatomie des deux jeunes hommes de plus près, il était intrigué. C'était si différent de la sienne et peu importe l'apparence qu'il prenait.

Finalement, il les autorisa à rester. Ils sentaient eux aussi la magie et il pouvait les tolérer pour lui tenir compagnie. Et il pourrait étudier encore leurs accouplements. Il demanderait à Bill de lui expliquer, Bill lui expliquait plein de choses quand il venait lui rendre visite. Les humains inventaient pleins de choses formidables mais ils étaient parfois trop compliqués. Mais c'est ce qui rendait leurs émotions si nourrissantes et appétissantes.

" Pennywise, je peux te poser une question, demanda Vic après avoir jeté un regard circulaire sur la pièce.

\- A quel sujet, répondit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Est-ce que tu es… bloqué à Derry ? "

\000/

Mike Hanlon s'était levé aux aurores ce matin pour aider son grand-père à la ferme comme chaque jour. Le jeune homme ne se plaignait jamais de toutes les tâches physiques difficiles, son aïeul s'occupait de lui, lui donnait de bonnes leçons de vie et le laissait aussi vivre sa jeunesse maintenant qu'il avait des amis. Il n'avait pas de mot pour exprimer la reconnaissance qu'il avait envers lui.

Repenser à ses amis le fit sourire. Ils étaient tous exceptionnels. Pas seulement par leurs pouvoirs, mais aussi par leur personnalité et la dynamique si naturelle de leur groupe. Il avait beau détester Bowers, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu les rencontrer. Après leur premier combat dans la maison de Neibolt, il avait sûrement été le plus réticent à s'allier avec le gang de délinquants même s'il avait choisi de ne rien montrer. Après tout, face à une telle menace, il valait mieux accepter toute l'aide possible. Et puis, ça ne s'était pas mal passé au final, Henry ne lui avait juste pas adressé la parole la première fois et les entraînements suivant avaient été plutôt courtois. De toute façon, il restait sur le banc de touche, il n'avait pas de pouvoirs. Comme Stan.

Il ouvrit la porte de la grange pour récupérer la boîte d'outils. Le tracteur ne démarrait pas, encore. Mais son grand-père n'avait pas les moyens de le faire réparer, il se demandait si Henry accepterait d'y jeter un oeil mais il n'oserait jamais lui demander. Il risquait de se faire cracher à la figure. Littéralement.

Un soupir plus tard et il ramassa la caisse en métal avant de se retourner. Il vit un ange. Un vrai ange et il ne put retenir un signe de croix alors qu'un intense sentiment de vénération l'envahit. Il voyait une silhouette, assise face à l'une des ouvertures de la partie supérieure de la grange, baignant dans la lumière du soleil levant. Les grandes ailes blanches étaient sagement repliées. Il remarqua alors qu'elles étaient tachées de sang séché. L'inquiétude le rongea alors, qu'était-il arrivé à cet ange du Seigneur ?

Reposant la mallette, il monta les échelons de l'échelle en bois pour atteindre la partie haute de la grange.

" Je ne savais pas où aller… "

Mike connaissait cette voix. En arrivant à la hauteur de la silhouette, il remarqua les délicates boucles de chérubins ornant la tête de l'ange et un anneau doré flottait mystérieusement vers l'arrière de sa tête. Il vit ensuite son profil et n'en cru pas ses yeux.

" Stanley, appela-t-il prudemment.

\- Mon père va me tuer… Je devrais être en train de me préparer pour ma barmitsva…"

Mike posa sa main sur son épaule, remarquant une inquiétante quantité de sang sur le dos du jeune juif. Etaient-ce ces ailes qui avaient déchiré sa peau pour sortir ? Dans tous les cas, Mike était touché qu'il soit venu vers lui. Le banc de touche, ça rapproche.

« Ça va aller Stan… On va trouver un moyen de les cacher… tous les autres peuvent le cacher, tenta-t-il pour le rassurer.

\- Tu crois, renifla-t-il en relevant son regard sur le visage de Mike qui se sentait bien malgré lui honoré de pouvoir regarder un ange dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr. Attends ici, je reviens. "

Stanley passa ses bras autour du torse de Mike pour échanger un câlin. Il était complètement secoué. La veille, son dos l'avait démangé toute la journée. Mais au milieu de la nuit, il s'était réveillé avec une profonde douleur sous la peau, comme si quelque chose poussait en dessous pour sortir. Il avait mordu son oreiller et hurlé alors que sa peau se déchirait et que ses ailes étaient sorties. Il se souvenait qu'il trempait dans son sang. Il s'était évanoui et réveillé plus tard. La panique l'avait alors saisie et il s'était envolé par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il attendit le retour de Mike avec nervosité. Il devait absolument avoir réglé ce problème avant que son père ne vienne le chercher dans sa chambre. Il devait cacher les preuves. Son matelas devait être foutu.

Finalement, le jeune noir le rejoignit avec un seau d'eau et un tissu propre. Mike était sûr que son ami serait plus enclin au calme en n'étant pas couvert de son propre sang. Il trempa alors le tissu et commença par nettoyer sa peau si claire. Stan avait toujours eu l'air d'un ange avec ses boucles blondes et son teint pur. A chaque fois qu'il approchait son chiffon de la base de ses ailes, il voyait des frissons courir dans le dos de Stan. Il pensait que c'était du dégoût que ses mains de mortel s'approchent de ces attributs divins.

" Je vais me débrouiller avec le reste… "

Stan prit le tissu et le trempa de nouveau. En réalité, ses ailes étaient extrêmement sensibles et ça lui donnait envie de gémir. C'était embarrassant. Il n'était pas homo comme Bowers et Criss.

Mike admira cet être de lumière frotter délicatement ses plumes et les brosser méticuleusement pour qu'elles soient parfaitement alignées. Le halo au-dessus de sa tête semblait fait d'un métal émettant une lueur dorée. C'était splendide. Il était très chanceux et remercia le Seigneur de lui permettre de voir une telle merveille de sa création.

Frotter et peigner ses plumes aida Stan à se détendre enfin. Il finit par entourer son torse de ses ailes comme pour se protéger. Il était très reconnaissant à Mike d'avoir été patient. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour cacher ses nouveaux attributs.

" Au pire, ton père ne serait pas content que tu sois un ange ?

\- Content ? Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir prêcher dans les rues comme un gourou en m'exhibant… et il m'interdirait de vous voir parce que vous seriez indignes de moi. Ce n'est pas la solution que je préfère…

\- Mais ça te ferait gagner du temps… "

Stanley considéra la possibilité mais secoua la tête. Il préférait éviter. Alors, il tenta diverses techniques pour faire rentrer des ailes. Le désespoir le gagna peu à peu à chaque nouvelle idée avortée. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Même les idées de Mike ne fonctionnaient pas. Et s'il avait tort ? Et s'il ne pouvait pas les cacher ? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ?

Une main chaude caressant ses reins le sortit de ses pensées. Il leva alors les yeux sur Mike et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire de compassion de l'autre garçon. Mike avait toujours une bonne oreille et ses gestes mesurés le mettaient à l'aise. Il l'avait laissé répéter son passage de la Torah avec lui, même s'il n'y comprenait rien. Il lui avait simplement noté les prononciations sur une feuille volante pour qu'il sache quand il faisait des fautes. Cette cérémonie l'angoissait beaucoup.

" Il va être 8h… tu devrais y aller. On sera là en cas de problème, promis. Bill ne laisserait pas faire. Richie non plus. Et Richie sera avec toi.

\- … Oui… Merci quand même Mike. Tu m'as vraiment aidé.

\- J'aurai aimé faire plus. "

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci de suivre cette histoire pour ceux qui le font x) ça commence à dégénérer un peu.

A bientôt ! ^^


	9. 8-Délicat juillet sonne une nouvelle ère

Bonjour à tous !

On se retrouve dans ce chapitre pour encore un peu de développement de lien et une pointe de background.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VIII - Délicat juillet sonne une nouvelle ère

Samedi 16 juillet 89, Patrick et Reginald se glissaient dans les égouts en suivant un ballon rouge après que le clown soit venu leur dire qu'Henry et Vic étaient dans sa tanière.

L'incident au commissariat avait vite fait le tour de Derry et les deux adolescents avaient été à la fois soulagés qu'ils s'en soient sortis et rongés d'inquiétude en attendant un signe de vie de leur part. Ils avaient d'ailleurs vite reçu un appel de la police pour leur demander s'ils savaient où ils pouvaient être.

Ils avaient un peu peur d'être suivis mais c'était probablement de la paranoïa. Reginald avait rempli un sac avec un tas de choses plus ou moins utiles pour leurs amis. Pat avait eu l'esprit moins pragmatique et avait pris des bières et un joint.

En entrant dans le nid de Pennywise, Reginald eut un petit haut le cœur devant les corps flottants alors que Patrick s'était senti fasciné par une telle œuvre. Le duo remarqua le clown accroupit devant le couple d'adolescent endormis. Ils étaient adossés au mur, Henry ayant passé son bras autour de la taille du blond tandis que ce dernier avait appuyé sa tête contre son épaule, son bras autour de son torse. Ils étaient épuisés, ayant dormi à peine une heure. Le clown semblait captivé par eux.

Reginald nota dans un coin de sa tête de leur ramener des vêtements la prochaine fois. Il rosit légèrement devant les fesses à peine couvertes du blond. De son côté, Patrick se notait plutôt de prendre un appareil photo pour entamer un dossier sur ses meilleurs amis tant ils étaient mignons. Et ça pourrait lui être utile dans ses moments intimes avec Regie.

Ne voulant pas attendre, Patrick approcha et chatouilla légèrement le nez de Victor. Le blond sembla refuser de se réveiller, enfouissant son minois dans le cou de son amant qui parla sans ouvrir les yeux.

" Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être un emmerdeur ?

\- Tu me connais, j'aime torturer les choses adorables, ricana le brun. "

Henry grogna sourdement et ouvrit les yeux.

" Je peux aussi jouer les psychopathes, tu le sais ça ?

\- Tu me pardonnes pour une bière et un joint, je me suis dit que ça ferait du bien.

\- Hm… Seulement s'il y a de la bouffe avec. "

Regie sortit des sandwichs de son sac, les agitant en souriant. Il était heureux qu'ils aillent bien. De son côté, Henry était soulagé de voir le reste de leur groupe qui en plus avait pensé à leur confort. Il baissa les yeux sur Victor et caressa sa joue du dos de son index avec tendresse. Vic fronça les sourcils, ce qui le fit sourire. Le blond avait toujours été dur à sortir du lit. Victor bailla alors et ouvrit les yeux, remarquant alors leurs amis et le clown qui semblait toujours fascinés par chacun de leurs contacts physiques. C'était terriblement embarrassant, il avait l'impression d'être étudié par un enfant observant le comportement des fourmis.

Il prit le sac que Reginald avait apporté pendant que les deux autres s'installaient face à eux, formant un cercle. Un immense sourire le prit en voyant des gants de toilette et des serviettes de bain. Il en prit un de chaque et une des bouteilles d'eau avant de filer dans l'un des tunnels adjacents pour pouvoir enfin se laver. Ce n'était pas idéal mais au moins il était propre.

Pendant ce temps, Henry avait entamé un sandwich pendant que Patrick ouvrait les bières. Patrick se pencha alors sur leur leader avec un air de connivence.

" Alors ? Vu le résultat, ça devait être super chouette.

\- Occupe-toi de la queue de Regie, ok ?

\- Oh allez, je t'ai aidé, tu peux bien me dire si je t'ai bien conseillé, supplia Pat avec un air de chiot battu.

\- … Ok… C'était… vraiment cool, finit-il par avouer avec un fin sourire aux souvenirs.

\- Mais je veux des détails ! Ça je le sais déjà vu que vous avez toute la police au cul.

\- T'es chiant putain. Hm… ok, il a joui trois fois sans que je touche sa queue. T'es content ?

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est bon ? Tout le monde sait que je suis une salope, demanda Vic en dissimulant son visage rouge dans la serviette humide.

\- Tu plaisante ? Maman Vic est une vraie chienne en chaleurs ! "

Victor balança son gant au visage du brun pour se venger de ses rires et pendit sa serviette à l'un des nombreux objets volés par Penny. Probablement un essieu de landau. Pennywise avait le nez qui s'était froncé à son arrivée. Où était passée la douce odeur sexuelle ?

Victor récupéra une bière ouverte et s'assit en soupirant. Il se sentait plus frais après ce débarbouillage. Reginald ne pipait pas mot, rosissant en écoutant les échanges entre ses amis. Ça lui faisait étrange d'imaginer Victor aussi… dévergondé. Le blond paraissait toujours si propre sur lui et Regie savait qu'il était du genre très romantique. Remarque, il n'avait pas l'air non plus d'être du genre à se laisser dominer par un squelette. Son regard se dirigea vers Patrick à cette pensée. Le brun était en train d'allumer son joint avant d'en tirer une bouffée.

" Tu sais que ça te détruit les neurones, déjà que c'est un miracle quand tu les connecte.

\- Maman Vic toujours au rapport, moqua le brun en lui tirant la langue.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Pat.

\- Je te jure solennellement que je n'ai pas recommencé. J'en garde juste un de côté pour ce genre d'occasions. Tu veux que je signe une déclaration sur l'honneur ? Papa Henry ne t'a pas donné assez d'attention. "

Le brun cria alors que Vic lui avait sauté dessus pour lui confisquer la drogue. Il se tortilla sous les chatouilles impitoyables, tentant de garder le bras tendu pour garder le joint hors de portée du blond qui restait plus petit que lui. Patrick avait eu une période où il s'était retrouvé accro, Vic l'avait forcé à arrêter d'un coup sec avant que ça ne devienne ingérable. Patrick se souviendrait toujours de l'horrible sensation de manque qui lui faisait véritablement mal physiquement. Il avait même essayé d'étrangler Victor et ni Henry, ni Reginald n'avaient réussi à le faire lâcher. Victor l'avait laissé presser sa gorge, le regardant simplement calmement dans les yeux. Peu à peu, la prise s'était relâché et Patrick avait fondu en larmes comme un enfant en serrant le blond contre lui, laissant les caresses dans ses cheveux le calmer. Il s'en était voulu à mort à chaque fois qu'il avait vu les contusions en forme de doigts sur sa peau pâle même si quelque part au fond de lui, ça lui plaisait.

" Vic… on voit tout, chuchota timidement Reginald. "

Le blond se redressa alors en tirant le sweat pour cacher ses fesses pendant que le rire de Patrick redoublait et qu'Henry semblait sortir de la transe provoquée par la vision idyllique.

" Quand je dis que Papa Henry ne l'a pas assez baisé. Les chaleurs c'est jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe enceinte, c'est ça ?

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries, imposa Henry, terrifié à l'idée.

\- Maman Vic peut aussi te castrer, menaça Victor en serrant l'entrejambe du brun. "

Cela eut le mérite de calmer Patrick qui grimaça en laissant le blond récupérer le joint avant d'aller s'asseoir à nouveau à côté d'Henry. Victor tira une bouffée de la drogue avant de la confier à Henry. Pendant ce temps, Pennywise ne perdait pas une miette de ces échanges fascinants et chargés d'une tension partagée entre les quatre adolescents. Cette drôle de cigarette aussi l'intriguait. Il sentait les esprits des jeunes hommes devenir légèrement plus flous et relaxés. Il tendit la main vers Henry pour lui demander sous les regards surpris du groupe.

\000/

Stanley quitta sa barmitsva avec un profond soulagement. Lorsque son père l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre avec ses ailes, il en avait prié pendant de longues minutes. Et Stan n'avait jamais vu autant de fierté dans ses yeux. Et il s'était senti blessé. Blessé qu'il lui faille devenir un ange pour tirer un peu de bonté à son père.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la synagogue, l'assistance avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague et des murmures outrés avaient remplis la salle. Et Stanley n'avait jamais autant remercié la grande gueule de son ami Richie. Il avait blasphémé mais avait souligné la manière naturelle qu'avaient ses ailes de bouger ainsi que son auréole qui tenait toute seule dans le vide. Et après plusieurs minutes de discussions chuchotées, l'indignation s'était muée en étonnement puis en vénération. Et c'était là que Stan avait haïs le monde. Il ne voulait pas de ça, il détestait être le centre de l'attention, il ne voulait pas devenir la figure de proue de militants religieux. Les gens étaient venus lui demander de les toucher pour les bénir et il s'était forcé à faire bonne figure mais il se sentait comme un escroc. Son père avait fanfaronné. Ce jour si important pour lui s'était transformé en cauchemar.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et récupéra un épais livre sur son chevet. C'était là qu'il répertoriait tous les oiseaux qu'il avait pu observer. Il prenait une photo et prenait une plume quand il pouvait. Voilà qui l'apaisait. Mais le calme de sa chambre fut troublé par une intrusion. Il crut que c'était son père et voulut l'envoyer paître mais il en était bien incapable. Il se tourna alors et vit Richie qui refermait la porte avant de sauter sur le lit.

" Quelle bande de lèches-bottes ! Bénissez-moi, bénissez-moi. Et si tu n'as pas envie ? T'aurais dû leur clouer le bec : Non madame, votre arrogance ne me permet pas de vous faire ce don. Ils veulent te prendre pour un dieu, fais-le, au moins tu auras la paix. "

Stan eut un fin sourire devant le flot ininterrompu de paroles. C'était Richie. Et son regard n'avait pas changé, il ne l'idolâtrait pas et au final, Stan se fit la réflexion que seuls ses amis comptaient.

" Alors Angel ? Tu as des ailes, mais est-ce que tu peux voler comme le X-men ?!

\- Oui, je peux, j'ai été chez Mike ce matin, rit-il en retrouvant un peu de bonne humeur.

\- Mike ? OH ! Je suis profondément blessé que tu n'ais pas pensé à moi en premier, plaisanta le myope.

\- Je crois que j'avais besoin de calme et pas de tes pitreries.

\- Je peux toucher, demanda Richie en tendant la main vers son auréole sans se formaliser de sa remarque. "

Stanley hésita mais finit par hocher la tête. Il ne sentit rien quand Richie posa ses doigts sur le métal divin contrairement à ses ailes sensibles. Les bords de ses vêtements découpés pour lui permettre de passer ses ailes l'avaient d'ailleurs affreusement gêné toute la journée, dérangeant les toutes petites plumes à la base.

" Oh, ça bouge, constata Richie en prenant l'anneau dans sa main et le retirant de la tête du blond. "

Stan parut surpris et reprit son auréole pour l'étudier. C'était étrange. L'anneau changea alors de forme pour devenir un poignard.

" Wouah, trop cool ! T'es vraiment un ange en fait, à la base, les anges sont l'armée de Dieu. Ce sont des guerriers.

\- Je sais… mais je ne suis pas comme ça, j'aime pas… me battre.

\- Les anges non plus. C'est leur devoir, c'est tout. "

Stan fixa le poignard lumineux avant de secouer la tête en remettant son auréole en place. Il n'était pas un soldat.

\000/

Bill était perdu. Il était à table, ses parents souriaient, Georgie était là à se goinfrer d'une quiche lorraine faite maison, mais Bill était perdu. Tout ça lui semblait faux et il en était, une fois de plus, exclu. C'était peut-être parce qu'il voyait la scène d'un œil extérieur. Déjà, il ne savait plus quoi faire depuis qu'il rendait régulièrement visite à Bob. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à manger des enfants mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas vraiment méchant. Il était lui-même un enfant qui ignorait beaucoup de choses sur le monde. Bill passait des heures à répondre à ses questions. Et il était si affectueux avec lui. Le bègue était vraiment attaché au clown.

Bill observa son petit frère. Georgie était la seule chose qui lui paraissait réelle dans cette maison. Il l'aimait d'autant plus depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, même s'il était collé à lui à la moindre averse. En revanche, Bill était terrifié par la vision de son cadet, il lui avait dit qu'il continuait à faire ce rêve chaque nuit. Bob lui assurait qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à dévorer tout le monde mais Bill refusait d'admettre que les visions de Georgie soient le pur fruit de la main humaine. Cela le tourmentait trop.

Bill décida de quitter la table rapidement, remontant dans sa chambre. Il aurait tellement aimé que tout redevienne comme avant mais il semblerait que ça soit impossible. Ça lui donnait envie de pleurer mais il reniflait, relevait la tête et se convainquait qu'il n'était plus un bébé. Il entra dans sa chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte et écarquilla les yeux devant le bazar. Ses manuscrits étaient en désordre sur le sol, sa couverture pendant à moitié du lit. Lit sur lequel se roulait CA en forme de Bob déguisé en clown, frottant sa bouille à son pantalon de pyjama. Son bas de pyjama ?! Il sentit ses joues chauffer et approcha pour essayer de lui prendre.

" B-Bob ! Qu'est c-ce que t-tu fais ici ?! Arrête ç-ça !

\- Billy, s'écria le clown en le tirant pour s'allonger sur lui en inspirant son odeur. "

Bill se redressa comme il put malgré la masse sur son torse et força le rouquin à relever la tête. Devant les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême et le sourire béat, il fut partagé entre le rire et le choc.

" M-mais t'es dé-défoncé !

\- C'est Patrick qui a apporté la cigarette bizarre…

\- A-attends, H-Henry et V-Vi-Victor s-sont chez t-toi ? "

Bill avait bien entendu appris les nouvelles et surtout vu les avis de recherches dans la rue qui précisaient qu'ils étaient dangereux. Il avait aussi vu le shérif fou de rage et il craignait pour la vie des deux jeunes hommes. Car oui, malgré leurs différends, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher et leur gang s'était greffé à leur petit club de ratés. Ils n'étaient pas juste des brutes idiotes finalement.

Bref, Pennywise avait hoché la tête paresseusement pour lui confirmer qu'il hébergeait les deux adolescents. Bill rougit en sentant leur bassin se frotter, et il était sûr que le clown le faisait exprès. D'abord son odeur, ensuite son pantalon et maintenant ça. Il commençait à se demander si Bob ne voulait pas plus qu'un simple ami. Après des siècles de solitude, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être le partenaire sexuel d'un monstre multi millénaire. Même si son cœur avait battu pour Bob avant de connaître la vérité.

" Je veux m'accoupler comme Henry et Victor… Montre-moi. "

Et voilà. Il maudissait ces deux-là actuellement.

" N-non, t-tu es d-d-drogué. O-on verra p-plus t-tard. "

Bill avait appris que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose de dire non au clown alors il gagnait du temps. Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches rousses et se rallongea en soupirant. Bob s'était juste endormi. Tant mieux. Peut-être qu'il devrait les castrer parce qu'il y avait bien trop de tension sexuelle entre eux.

Le lendemain, il avait accompagné Pennywise jusqu'à son nid en début de matinée. Il trouva le quatuor étendu sur le sol, encore endormi. Victor était à moitié allongé sur Henry. Patrick était collé au dos du blondinet, une main posée sur sa hanche et Reginald enlaçait le brun, le visage enfouit dans sa nuque. Et ils voulaient se faire passer pour de gros durs. Bill rit tout seul à cette pensée.

" Pourquoi tu ris Denbrough, demanda Henry qui avait l'habitude de ne dormir que d'un œil.

\- Parce que vous ressemblez à des chatons.

\- Je peux toujours te faire bouffer le sol Denbrough.

\- Si tu oses réveiller Victor. "

Henry baissa alors les yeux sur le blondinet et son minois assoupi lui ôta toute envie de le déranger. Vic était vraiment câlin, il ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu. Il avait l'impression qu'il étouffait d'amour à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui. Finalement, il remarqua la main de Patrick posée sur son amant. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir la retirer mais après quelques secondes, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas jaloux. Il ne serait jamais jaloux de Patrick ou Regie, il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais si qui que ce soit d'autre posait une main sur Vic, il lui casserait.

Bill pouvait lire toute la sincérité et la profondeur des sentiments d'Henry dans ses yeux. Ça lui donnait envie d'écrire cet amour, pour en garder une trace quelque part. Il vint s'asseoir près du fils du shérif et remarqua alors que le clown était reparti. Il supposa que c'était pour manger mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

" Tu ne peux pas… remonter le temps pour qu'on se barre avant que mon vieux arrive ?

\- … N-non, j-je p-peux p-pas remonter au-aussi loin.

\- Fais chier… "

Le silence s'installa durant quelques minutes et Bill sursauta presque en entendant la voix d'Henry, pas tout à fait habitué à discuter avec lui.

" Tu sais qu'il est coincé ici ? Penny, je veux dire. Il est enchaîné à Derry. Il pense que si on nous a donné ces pouvoirs pour le tuer, alors on est capable de le libérer.

\- P-pourquoi on le libérerait ? P-pour qu'il aille se ga-gaver dans des villes c-c-comme New York ?

\- Je pense qu'il essaierait surtout de se venger contre celui qui l'a jeté ici… Mathieu… ou un truc du genre.

\- Maturin ? Il m'en a va-vaguement p-parlé. Il m'a dit que c'était la to-tortue qui p-portait notre univers sur son d-dos. D-des fois, je me d-demande s'il ne me rac-conte pas des ch-choses qu'il s'est inventé pendant sa solitude.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Il n'a pas vraiment l'air du genre menteur. Il m'a parlé d'une tour à détruire pour tuer cette tortue. Même si je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- M-mais si n-notre m-monde est s-sur son d-dos… Il v-va être d-détruit a-alors.

\- On devrait peut-être lui demander de nous expliquer clairement ? "

\000/

Reginald, dans la pharmacie, fixait le rayon de crèmes apaisantes, essayant de déterminer quelles pouvaient être les différences entre toutes. Il voulait juste un truc pour calmer l'irritation de ses mamelons. Patrick semblait avoir une passion pour les torturer. Et lui aussi aimait ça dans leurs moments intimes. Le problème, c'est qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à supporter le moindre frottement et qu'ils étaient constamment gonflés et rouge.

Ils avaient quitté les égouts en fin de matinée pour se changer, rassurer leurs parents et prendre d'autres fournitures pour Henry et Victor. Ils y retourneraient un peu plus tard avec tous les ratés pour écouter les explications de Pennywise sur son histoire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il soupira et prit la crème dont il avait vu la publicité à la télé ces derniers temps. Une fois à la caisse, il remarqua Eddie Kaspbrak qui fixait son plâtre avec mécontentement. Regie ne l'avait pas revu depuis Neibolt. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir et jeta un œil au plâtre. "Loser". Pas très sympa. Il prit un stylo dans le pot à disposition et le salua avant de commencer à griffonner des nids d'abeilles sur son plâtre devant ses yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

" Tu as enfin pu sortir de ta chambre ?

\- Juste pour l'aller-retour ici… Je suis sûr qu'elle me chronomètre.

\- Tu ne viens pas ce soir alors.

\- Je ne crois pas… Tu prends ça, demanda-t-il en prenant la crème.

\- Euh… oui… c'est à cause de Pat… tu vois ?

\- Montre. Je m'y connais un peu, je t'en conseillerais une meilleure. "

Reginald passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder autour et leva son t-shirt et Eddie ne s'attendit pas à ça. Il pensait que l'ado psychopathe l'avait frappé ou brûlé plus ou moins volontairement. Le rouge envahit ses joues et il s'éclipsa dans les rayons pour prendre une meilleure crème en lui demandant d'attendre. Ce n'était pas le genre de blessures qu'on se faisait par inadvertance… Est-ce qu'ils couchaient ensembles ? Décidément. Cependant, il se prit à rêver de son unique baiser avec Richie en prenant une boîte blanche et rose dans le rayon maternité. Il avait vraiment beaucoup aimé. Richie n'avait pas demandé à réessayer après, est-ce qu'il avait mal fait ? Ou peut-être que ça l'embêtait de se laver les dents à chaque fois ? Eddie se maudit pour ses peurs. Tout le monde s'embrassait sans prendre la peine de se brosser les dents juste avant et personne n'en était mort. Il repensa à ce que lui avait expliqué Greta sur les placebos et ses malédictions s'orientèrent vers sa mère. C'était elle qui lui avait donné toutes ces névroses. Peut-être qu'il devrait rejoindre ses amis sans son accord.

\000/

Victor se demandait actuellement quelle serait la meilleure vengeance contre Patrick alors qu'il lui tendait fièrement une jupe patineuse et une paire de chaussettes hautes. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait été ravi de retrouver ses bottines que Penny avait chipé au commissariat. Mais voilà que Patrick et Regie étaient revenus avec de nouvelles fournitures pour leur confort et notamment des vêtements de rechange qu'ils s'étaient débrouillés pour récupérer chez eux. Et Patrick avait bien entendu fouillé dans ses affaires et avait trouvé son péché mignon. Vic adorait les vêtements féminins, pas pour les mettre, il les trouvait juste beaux et si ses deux sœurs n'étaient pas des pestes, il aurait été très heureux de les habiller. Bref, il lui arrivait parfois de flâner au rayon des femmes et de craquer en achetant des choses qu'il cachait bien au fond de son armoire. Alors oui, il les achetait à sa taille mais c'était juste un détail.

Patrick avait débordé de joie en découvrant ce honteux petit secret et avait immédiatement voulu le voir avec. Regie s'était contenté de rougir devant les quelques dessous qu'il avait trouvé aussi, et il était aussi un peu curieux. Le brun passa un bras autour des épaules de Victor, collant le tas de vêtements à son torse.

" Je veux voir ça ! J'ai de quoi faire des photos, c'est à ta taille, tu n'as aucune excuse.

\- Et tu sais que le froid peut faire tomber les extrémités ?

\- Mais regarde, Papa Henry veut voir ça aussi ! "

Vic se tourna vers son amant qui détourna le regard en gardant le silence, avouant par là qu'il le voulait autant que les deux autres. Le blond se mordilla la lèvre avant de prendre les vêtements en râlant.

" Tu me range cet appareil ou je te le cale dans le cul Patrick.

\- Tant de violence… et c'est moi qu'on appelle Psycho'Pat. "

Victor disparut dans la roulotte de Pennywise pendant qu'Henry enfilait un t-shirt. Patrick obéit également à Vic, remettant l'appareil dans son sac à dos que Regie éloigna par précaution. Le brun pourrait être tenté de le reprendre, il le connaissait. Ils attendaient tous le retour du blond et ils ne furent pas déçus.

Victor se sentait totalement ridicule lorsqu'il ressortit de la roulotte. Bien sûr, la jupe patineuse vert émeraude s'associait parfaitement au t-shirt d'un vert légèrement différent. Ca faisait ressortir son teint de porcelaine et les chaussette hautes grises avec ses bottines lacées mettait ses longues jambes fines en valeur. Et il se sentait à l'étroit avec le shorty à dentelles. Mais il n'était pas une fille.

" C'est bon, je suis ridicule, vous êtes contents ? Je peux avoir mes vêtements ?

\- Euh… j'avoue que j'ai aucune envie de te les donner là, murmura le brun en le détaillant de haut en bas.

\- Ne lui donne pas, répondit Henry en fixant avec obsession la bande de peau blanche entre le bas de la jupe et le haut de la chaussette, rêvant de mordre dedans.

\- Je confirme, se joignit Regie fasciné par les rougeurs qui avaient envahi les joues du blond. "

Vic croisa les bras sur son torse, avançant d'un pas déterminé vers le sac de vêtements pour pouvoir se changer. Regie tira le sac dans son dos et l'empêcha de le récupérer tandis que Pat et Henry se rinçaient l'oeil en tentant d'apercevoir les sous-vêtements du blondinet. Henry se leva pour l'enlacer, le prenant sur ses genoux en humant son odeur contre sa nuque.

" T'es trop sexy… "

Patrick hocha la tête, posant une main sur sa cuisse avec un regard brûlant de désir qui déstabilisa le blond. Reginald s'approcha également, n'osant pas toucher malgré ses yeux avides. Victor se sentit entouré de prédateurs et se jura de ne jamais laisser une femme à la merci d'autres hommes.

Il resserra ses cuisses en sentant les lèvres d'Henry sur sa gorge, le désir envahissant immédiatement son ventre. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder en tentant d'éloigner son cou des douces attentions. Henry se saisit alors de ses lèvres avec autorité ce qui finit de lui ôter toute envie de garder les pieds sur terre. Il répondit au baiser, glissant sa langue sensuellement contre celle de son amant en se cambrant.

La tension monta d'un cran et Patrick commença à caresser la peau exposée en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la cuisse ce qui poussa Vic à ouvrir légèrement les jambes sous les frissons provoqués par les caresses. Une main beaucoup plus grosse agrippa sa seconde cuisse pour la relever et il tira instinctivement sur sa jupe pour cacher son shorty.

" Mais castrez-les, s'écria Richie en entrant dans la grande pièce. "

Même Pennywise ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, absorbé par tout ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Embarrassé, Victor se releva pour échapper à toutes les mains baladeuses, se raclant la gorge avec le rouge aux joues. Beverly et Ben étaient venus avec Richie. Et si Ben avait le visage entier en feu, Beverly avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

" Je me souviens des salopes que vous m'envoyiez. Mais je crois que vous parliez de vous en faîtes. En tout cas, ça te va bien Vic. Mais je pense qu'ils te l'ont bien fait comprendre, rit-elle. "

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la honte de Victor tandis que le reste du quatuor détournait le regard en ayant la sensation de sortir d'une transe. Ce qu'il venait de se passer leur posait beaucoup de questions. Le blond vola alors le sac à dos et fila se changer, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement que plus de monde le voit ainsi.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le gang d'Henry est vraiment en rut x)

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et j'espère que ce n'est pas répétitif.

A bientôt !


	10. 9 - Le mal affamé, rampant, enfin libéré

Hello tout le monde !

Aujoud'hui, je vous introduis pitoyablement au monde bordélique de Stephen King x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre IX - Le mal affamé, rampant, enfin libéré

La nuit décisive de cet été 89 vit une drôle de réunion dans les égouts de Derry. Onze humains et un être multi millénaires étaient réunis autour d'un repas où chacun avait apporté quelque chose. Même Eddie était présent après avoir confronté sa mère sur sa soi-disant maladie. Il était encore un peu secoué de son audace mais il se sentait libéré. Il avait l'impression d'apprendre à respirer et il riait volontiers aux bêtises de Richie, assis entre lui et Reginald avec qui il avait une entente silencieuse. Il arborait désormais 12 signatures sur son plâtre qu'il se plaisait à relire.

Richie se leva pour prendre une cigarette à Bev et commença une imitation de Winston Churchill comme s'il avait un cigare. S'attendant tous à une imitation minable habituelle, ils furent stupéfaits d'entendre la voix et l'accent exacts de l'homme célèbre.

" Wouah, t'as sacrément progressé, félicita Ben avec des étoiles dans les yeux. "

Richie fut surpris mais ce qui gonfla le plus son égo fut le regard admiratif d'Eddie. Il continua alors ses pitreries.

De son côté, Pennywise ne connaissait pas ce Churchill et ne comprenait pas ce qui faisait rire tout le monde. Cependant, l'ambiance lui paraissait très agréable. Détendue, joviale, tendre. Ça lui rappelait l'après-midi à la carrière. Alors il souriait en observant les échanges. Ils n'étaient plus de vulgaires proies parmi les autres. Il voulait les garder à ses côtés et il espérait les convaincre de l'aider à se venger.

Il tourna la tête en sentant le regard de Bill sur lui. Bill était toujours inquiet de la vision de son petit frère, Pennywise le sentait. Il savait que Bill l'appréciait beaucoup mais qu'il se forçait à maintenir une distance entre eux. Pourtant, ça ne l'intéressait vraiment pas de manger tout le monde, ça lui ferait perdre ses nouveaux amis. Et puis, cinq milliards d'êtres humains, il avait beau être glouton, il allait mettre un moment pour tout dévorer. Sans compter qu'il découvrait depuis peu une nouvelle faim qui lui donnait envie de s'accoupler.

" B-Bob, tu n-nous r-raconte ? "

Pennywise hocha la tête et songea où commencer son histoire.

" Pour commencer, vous vivez dans l'un des univers. Ces univers existent grâce à la Tour Sombre qui est maintenue par 6 rayons et 12 gardiens. Mais il ne reste que le rayon Ours-Tortue et un autre en fonction, mais j'ignore lequel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive quand un rayon s'effondre ?

\- Un très fort séisme qui se ressent dans tous les univers. C'est comme ça que je connais le nombre de rayons effondrés.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand tous les rayons tombent ?

\- La tour s'effondre, les univers ne sont plus séparés et ils deviennent accessibles par tous les êtres "maléfiques". Et les infiltrations de monstres dans votre univers sont de plus en plus courantes. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le rayon ne s'effondre. Maturin sera sûrement le dernier gardien debout. "

Bill repensa à toutes ces tortues qu'il avait croisé depuis le début de l'été. Etait-ce un signe que Maturin veillait sur eux ?

" P-Pourquoi l-les r-rayons e-et les g-gardiens m-meurent ?

\- … Je ne suis pas sûr… ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus dans l'Entre-Deux-Mondes ou le Monde Ultime. Un confrère souhaitait s'attaquer à la tour quand je me suis retrouvé ici, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit à l'origine de cette déperdition. Quant aux gardiens, ils sont à moitié robotisés et plus personne ne les entretient depuis longtemps.

\- P-Pourquoi Ma-Maturin t-t'as enchaîné à-à Derry ?

\- Il n'avait pas la force de me tuer, il pensait que m'enchaîner sous la surface de votre Terre suffirait à me mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et c'était vrai jusqu'à ce que des humains creusent ce puit. Maturin est le gardien ayant le plus agit dans ce monde...

\- C'est… compliqué, murmura Stanley qui n'aimait pas que toutes ses connaissances soient bouleversées.

\- Franchement, on comprend que tu veuille te venger et tout mais… On n'a pas envie que notre univers disparaisse ou se fasse envahir, compatit Beverly. "

Pennywise non plus à vrai dire. Une fois libre, il pourrait devenir le dieu de ce monde. Enfin, si Maturin le laissait faire. Mais Maturin portait le monde sur son dos alors le tuer risquait de le mettre en péril. Mais il était en train d'agoniser comme les autres gardiens. Et Pennywise adorerait lui mettre une raclée par vengeance.

" Tu n'as pas pensé à négocier ? Je suppose qu'il essaie d'arrêter ce… confrère, tu pourrais l'aider et lui demander réparation, suggéra Mike.

\- Tu as dit qu'il y avait douze gardiens ? Nous sommes douze… C'est sûrement une coïncidence… Mais assez étrange, souligna Victor.

\- Tu crois que Maturin cherche à remplacer les gardiens, demanda Ben.

\- J-Je c-crois pas… I-Il n'aurait p-pas inclus B-Bob.

\- Je pourrai peut-être les réparer moi ces gardiens, émit Henry.

\- J'en doute, ils ont été créé par les Anciens, leur technologie est perdue depuis longtemps, dit Pennywise en secouant la tête.

\- A-Alors il n'y a au-aucun espoir ?

\- … Peut-être que leurs plans sont toujours à North Central Positronics.

\- Génial ! C'est où, s'exclama Richie qui était ravi de découvrir tout ça.

\- Dans l'Entre-Deux-Monde. Mais mon confrère en a pris le contrôle, donc soit les plans des gardiens sont encore là-bas, soit il les a pris et ils sont dans son château.

\- Tu parles d'un confrère. Ça veut dire que vous êtes potes et qu'il serait prêt à te faire confiance, demanda Patrick en se penchant légèrement de curiosité.

\- Confiance… C'est un grand mot. Il m'a toujours méprisé parce que je ne voyais pas aussi grand que lui.

\- Typique des mégalomanes. Mais… Penny, ça veut dire que t'es un loser toi aussi alors bienvenue au club, plaisanta Richie. "

Le sourire du clown s'adoucit à cette idée. Pouvait-il vraiment faire partie de ce groupe ? Et ils semblaient prêts à l'aider, le conseiller. C'était… inattendu, appréciable, revigorant. Mais est-ce que le dévoreur des mondes pouvait en devenir le sauveur ?

" En revanche, il me croira volontiers si je lui dis que je l'aide pour me venger. Mais ça va être un long et dangereux périple… c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

\- Comme si on avait mieux à faire dans ce monde. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre une vie de clone : école, études, métro, boulot, famille. Pour espérer vivre quelques années de paix avant de crever, cracha Victor à la surprise de tout le monde. "

Victor ignora le silence qui pesa suite à ses mots. Le rêve américain, très peu pour lui. Il ne voyait aucun sens dans cette vie et s'il avait la chance de faire un peu plus dans ce monde que finir à concevoir un énième produit de consommation inutile pour nourrir une femme et des gamins tout en allant se jeter dans les bras d'Henry dans leur dos, il la saisirait. Sans la moindre hésitation.

Une main chaude se glissa sur ses reins et les massa calmement ce qui apaisa la colère qu'il avait ressentie à la perspective de cette vie. Il se tourna pour sonder le regard d'Henry et sourit en comprenant qu'il le suivrait, quelques soient ses désirs. Un coup d'œil à Pat et Regie et il eut la confirmation qu'ils suivraient aussi. Comme s'ils pouvaient se séparer de Maman Vic. Le quatuor se tourna ensuite en direction de Bill. Les six ratés suivraient Bill, même en désaccord.

Mais Bill était perdu dans ses pensées. Il tournait et retournait cette vision dans sa tête. Etait-ce qu'il allait arriver s'ils libéraient Bob ou s'ils ne le libéraient pas ? Etait-ce seulement évitable ? La décision lui revenait. L'avenir de l'humanité était entre ses mains. Bill prit sa tête dans ses mains, figeant inconsciemment le temps en appelant son carnet magique. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir sans sentir ces regards pleins d'attentes. Il s'éloigna dans les tunnels et s'accroupit au bord de l'eau souillée en se frottant les tempes. Il se força à respirer calmement. Il devait réfléchir posément, logiquement. S'il refusait, Bob resterait ici pour toujours et il devrait soit le tuer soit le laisser pourrir l'atmosphère de Derry. Et cette vision. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quelle voie menait à cette vision. Même avec ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait pas revenir aussi loin en arrière. Il devait là, maintenant, faire le bon choix.

Du calme Bill, respire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si Georgie ne lui avait pas raconté sa vision ? Ils seraient retournés combattre Bob. C'était sûr parce que Bill avait tout fait pour retarder ce moment après être venu le voir. Donc… considérons que c'est cette voie qui mène à cette vision. Donc la mort de Bob n'était pas la solution. Et le laisser coincer ici ne changerait sûrement rien non plus. Les rayons continueraient à se désagréger. Et les forces maléfiques allaient attaquer leur monde. Il ne restait qu'une solution. Aider Bob. Par pitié, qu'il fasse le bon choix.

Il retourna dans le nid de Pennywise et remit le temps en route et inspira un grand coup.

" On libère Bob. Et on va l'aider à sauver cette tour. Mais j'emmène Georgie avec nous, il a une vision que je veux surveiller et si on échoue, je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul ici, annonça-t-il sans bégayer une fois.

\- Super ! On part à l'aventure, s'écria Richie très vite frappé par un Eddie terrifié.

\- Bon, on libère Penny mais comment on va dans l'Entre-Deux-Monde, demanda Pat.

\- Je sens un portail à quelques centaines de kilomètres au sud.

\- Ok, alors on devra voler trois voitures, déclara Henry.

\- Quoi ? C'est mal de voler, s'offusquèrent Eddie et Stan en cœur. "

Les taquineries fusèrent, suivies par des cris et des débats vites interrompus par Ben.

" Ok, mais comment on libère Bob ?

\- Beverly devrait être capable de voir mes chaînes. "

La jeune fille pencha la tête, ses yeux se voilant de blanc. Pennywise ne dégageait pas du tout la même aura que les humains. Elle était plus imposante, plus étouffante. Elle s'étendait comme huit tentacules autour de lui qui dépassaient largement la salle et elle supposait qu'ils s'implantaient partout dans Derry. Elle plissa les yeux pour se concentrer plus sur les liens que sur les auras et elle put voir l'attachement sincère de Bob envers eux. Fragile, mais sincère. Et enfin, elle vit la chaîne. Une énorme chaîne enroulée autour du cou du clown. Une chaîne qui descendait droit dans le sol.

Beverly approcha et toucha doucement le lien. De violentes vibrations remontèrent le long de son bras avant de l'éjecter quelques mètres en arrière. Ben se précipita pour la relever et vérifier sa main. Une brûlure était apparue. En une seconde, Eddie était là avec une pommade sortie de sa banane.

" La magie agit souvent comme un aimant avec un côté positif et un côté négatif. Ta magie t'a été offerte par Maturin et c'est lui qui a forgé cette chaîne. Donc ça se repousse. Si vous la touchez tous en même temps, la chaîne devrait se briser.

\- T'as vu ce que ça fait, s'indigna Eddie.

\- Voyez ça comme un serment, proposa Pennywise. "

Le groupe s'entre regarda avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. De toute façon, ils n'y connaissaient rien alors autant écouter Bob. Beverly reprit sa vue magique et guida ses amis pour saisir la chaîne magique. Au signal de Bill, ils refermèrent tous leur main dessus. Tout le monde sentit immédiatement les vibrations sauvages de la magie qui tentait de se défendre. La brûlure dans leur main s'intensifia mais ils tinrent bon. La douleur des vibrations se répandit dans tout leur corps, contractant leurs muscles à l'extrême.

Pennywise sentait aussi toutes ces vibrations et sa gorge le brûlait. Il haleta et le moment où la chaîne se brisa fut indescriptible. Le poids qu'il portait depuis des millénaires s'envola et il se sentit incroyablement plus léger. Libre. Il porta une main à son cou qui le tirait légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire lui-même. Finalement, il porta attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Les adolescents étaient tombés à genoux, tremblant. Ils semblaient paralysés. Reconnaissant, Pennywise récupéra la crème d'Eddie et commença à s'occuper d'eux. Il les allongea un part un dans les matelas et sacs de couchage apportés par eux pour la nuit avant d'enduire leur main de pommade en copiant les gestes d'Eddie. Il leur conseilla de rester détendu et d'attendre que leurs muscles se relâchent.

Il était impatient. Il était libre, il voulait quitter cette ville pour explorer ailleurs. Voir l'un des nombreux paysages accrochés dans sa roulotte. Mais il repoussa ses désirs pour veiller sur ses amis. Il vint s'allonger contre Bill et se gorgea de son odeur avec un plaisir non feint. Il avait l'impression que tout avait plus de saveur à présent.

\000/

Le lendemain, les ratés étaient rentrés chez eux pour se préparer au départ. Victor leur avait imposé un sac à dos chacun. Ils ne savaient s'ils pourraient emmener les voitures à travers le portail. Ils voulaient s'envoler après-midi. Ils auraient donc toute l'après-midi pour rouler avant qu'on ne signale leur disparition.

Bill roula deux t-shirt de rechange dans un pliage rangers. Il avait prévu de l'eau, de la nourriture, quelques vêtements, des lampes torche mais un sac à dos se remplissait vite. Et dire qu'il y avait ses affaires d'école à peine deux mois avant. Il prit son carnet à dessin et l'ajouta à son paquetage. Il avait aussi préparé un sac pour Georgie qui avait une visite chez le pédiatre ce matin. Il jeta un œil au sac blanc à pois vert, se demandant comment lui expliquer qu'ils devaient partir. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse ici, sans savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le sortit de ses pensées et il descendit dans le hall pour accueillir son petit frère avant d'aller mettre la table en l'écoutant exprimer à quel point la salle d'attente était ennuyeuse sous le regard attendri de sa mère qui sortait un rôti du four. Il allait lui enlever à nouveau Georgie et quelque part ça lui faisait du mal. Mais, d'un autre côté, il avait l'impression que c'était une juste douleur pour l'avoir ignoré depuis sa disparition et ne jamais avoir cru qu'il puisse être encore en vie. Ils ne méritaient pas d'avoir Georgie. Il s'en voulait d'avoir de telles pensées.

Au cours du repas, il signala à ses parents qu'il allait emmener Georgie avec lui pour aller jouer chez son ami Richie. Ça paraissait suffisamment plausible. Le petit garçon avait l'air ravi de pouvoir suivre son frère et Bill eut la mauvaise impression d'être un horrible monstre. Après le dessert, il monta récupérer les deux sacs pour pouvoir s'en aller, tenant la main de Georgie qui avait sa peluche de tortue dans la main. Il se rendit à l'entrée de la ville où ils avaient convenu de se retrouver. Il se tourna alors vers Georgie qui le regardait d'un air inquiet, sûr que la maison de Richie n'était pas là. Bill se mit à sa hauteur.

" G-Georgie… T-tu s-sais c-cette v-vision, o-on p-peut l'empêcher, m-mais o-on doit p-partir…

\- Mais… Maman et Papa…

\- I-Ils ne t-te croirons p-pas. O-On doit p-partir. M-Moi j-je p-pars. "

\000/

Henry et Victor se glissèrent dans le garage à l'heure de la pause déjeuner du patron d'Henry. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire mais c'était la solution la plus simple pour trouver des voitures. Regie et Pat étaient partis récupérer la Firebird à la fourrière.

Il utilisa un double des clefs avant de se diriger vers le comptoir pour récupérer les clefs des voitures. Il lut les fiches techniques pour savoir lesquelles étaient en état de marche et s'arrêta finalement sur une Chevrolet Impala et une Ford Country. Il lança l'un des trousseaux au blond et se dirigea vers le parking. Son pincement au cœur ne le quittait pas, il aimait vraiment ce garage et son patron avait été génial.

" Je me demandai si tu viendrais. "

La voix le fit sursauter et il se tourna vers le boss qui fumait tranquillement sur un tonneau bleu. Il sentit la honte l'envahir et il voulut cacher les clefs dans son dos par un réflexe stupide. L'homme souriait en coin en jetant un oeil à Victor qui paraissait embarrassé pour Henry.

" J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé. Ton père est venu m'interroger. Un homme détestable si tu veux mon avis. Parce que tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un qui se soucie autant de toi que ce jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé… de vous voler… Mais on en a besoin.

\- Deux voitures ?

\- Oui, on n'est pas les seuls impliqués.

\- Je vois… Je n'ai rien vu, vas-y Fiston, termina-t-il en souriant. "

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête tandis qu'Henry était touché en plein cœur. A son grand dam, il fut encore incapable de dire merci. Pourtant, il se sentait tellement reconnaissant. L'homme avait été plus présent et paternel en quelques semaines que son père en toute une vie. Et il validait Victor en plus de ça. Il se retourna alors et entra dans la Ford pendant que le blond se dirigeait vers la Chevy. Henry espérait ne pas se faire arrêter sur la route car son permis était toujours dans les pièces à conviction du commissariat.

Ils conduisirent alors jusqu'à l'entrée de Derry. Les ratés étaient presque tous là. Il ne manquait que Pat et Regie qui n'avaient pas tarder à arriver avec la Trans AM, et Bev et Pennywise. En attendant, ils chargèrent les sacs dans les coffres. Regie était bien évidemment au volant de sa voiture et prit Richie, Eddie et Patrick à bord. Dans la Chevy, Victor conduirait Stan, Mike et Ben. Enfin, Henry s'occuperait de Bill, Bev, Georgie et Penny.

Les deux retardataires arrivèrent assez rapidement ensembles. Beverly avait l'air secouée et elle vint enlacer Ben comme pour chercher du réconfort. Bill offrit un regard interrogateur à Pennywise qui se pencha légèrement en lui expliquant l'état du père de la jeune femme. Le clown mit son propre sac dans le coffre de la Ford et ils s'en allèrent après un dernier regard à cette ville.

Georgie se sentait un peu perdu. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait ni où ils allaient ou pourquoi tant de monde venait avec eux. Il était un peu nerveux aussi, assis entre Bill et Bob à l'arrière du break. Il jetait de timides regards vers le garçon roux qui l'avait enlevé. Etait-il gentil ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il fixait sa tortue ? L'enfant serra un peu plus sa peluche contre lui et se colla à son grand frère pour le regarder dessiner, mettant ses converses bleues sur le siège. Il faisait confiance à Bill. Aveuglément. Il lui dirait de manger un couteau qu'il le ferait.

A l'avant, Beverly sortit une cassette de sa poche et la glissa dans le lecteur de la voiture, plus calme qu'à l'arrivée. La rouquine aimait la musique, elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir emporter son clavier. Mais elle aimait toutes les musiques. Classique, Jazz, Pop. Tout. Elle avait fait des compilations dans sa chambre et les avait emmenées pour satisfaire tous les goûts. Elle eut un fin sourire en voyant les doigts d'Henry battre la mesure sur le volant alors qu'elle commençait à chantonner "Too late to turn back now" avec une assez jolie voix.

Dans la Chevy, l'ambiance était plutôt à un concours de blagues et de devinettes. Stanley était celui qui posait les devinettes les plus difficiles tandis que Vic était le meilleur pour trouver la solution. Ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'être en train de faire une fugue qui allait rendre leurs parents malades d'inquiétude. Ni qu'ils allaient risquer leur vie.

Du côté de la Firebird, c'était un débat enflammé entre fans de comics qui animait l'atmosphère. Qui était le meilleur, le plus fort, le plus intéressant. Chacun y allait de son avis et tentait d'imposer son préféré. Batman, Thor, Captain America, Aquaman, tous y passaient.

Ils s'étaient engagé sur la 95, la Ford en tête de cortège, Henry suivant les indications de Pennywise qui était bien incapable d'être plus précis que le sud. Tant pis, ils allaient suivre la route jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rapprochent. Il espérait que le portail n'était pas à plus d'une journée de trajet car les parents de Regie allaient vite se rendre compte de la disparition de leur carte bleue.

Ils roulèrent trois bonnes heures avant de s'arrêter à une aire d'autoroute pour prendre un en-cas et faire un plein. Evidemment, treize adolescents ne passaient pas inaperçus. Ils venaient tout juste de dépasser Portsmouth. Ben, Bev et Reginald allèrent commander au comptoir pendant que le reste du groupe s'installait sur trois tables. Henry, Victor et Patrick arrivèrent après avoir fait le plein. Ils profitèrent d'une quinzaine de minutes de pause avant de reprendre leur route. Leur disparition allait sûrement bientôt être signalée. Pennywise sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur objectif mais il était concentré pour faire oublier les ailes de Stan à toutes les proies présentes. Ils devaient continuer encore vers le Sud alors ils continuèrent sur la 95.

\000/

Oscar Bowers écoutait les élucubrations de Madame Kaspbrak depuis plus de dix minutes maintenant. Il venait de vivre trois jours infernaux et clairement, il était à bout de patience. Tout ça à cause de son bon-à-rien de gamin. Les fédéraux étaient arrivés la veille et n'avaient pas manqués de revérifier tout son boulot comme s'il était un incapable. Mais il n'avait aucune piste non plus.

Bref, cette grosse bonne femme névrosée et laide pleurait au sujet de la disparition de son gringalet de gamin comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose dans l'immédiat. Mais il comprit vite que ce n'était pas une disparition habituelle quand les Denbrough et les Toziers vinrent aussi signaler la disparition de leurs enfants. Peu après, c'étaient les Hochstetter et les Huggins, puis le rabbin Uris, suivit par son voisin Hanlon et les Hanscom. Finalement, c'est le garagiste chez qui travaillait Henry qui vint leur signaler le vol de deux voitures.

Il enregistra toutes les disparitions et passa quelques appels pour diffuser les avis dans les alentours, les envoyant aux commissariats proches avec la description des voitures. Aucun parent n'avait la moindre idée d'où avaient pu aller leur enfant ni pourquoi. Il vit les fédéraux passer également des appels à ce sujet. Oscar avait l'impression qu'ils avaient des éléments qui lui étaient inconnus sur cette affaire et il n'aimait pas être dans l'ignorance.

Ils durent attendre deux heures avant d'avoir un retour. Les voitures avaient été aperçues en direction du sud. Sur une aire à Portsmouth et ils venaient d'être signalés à Bridgeport. Jusqu'où comptaient aller ces mômes ? Les fédéraux affirmèrent aux familles qu'ils allaient être interceptés et emmenés à New York avant d'être rapatriés à Derry.

Oscar sentait le mensonge gros comme un building. Ces types étaient là pour les étranges capacités constatés chez Henry et Victor. Sans parler de leurs chuchots au sujet de Stanley Uris et ses ailes d'ange. Des pièces se connectèrent dans l'esprit du vétéran. Et si tout ces gosses avaient des pouvoirs et avaient tenté de leur échapper ? Ils allaient les arrêter et vérifier ces soit-disants pouvoirs et s'ils étaient avérés, ils ne les renverraient jamais à Derry.

Oscar décida qu'il s'en foutait. C'était contre-nature. Bon débarras, il ne voulait pas de ça dans sa ville. Et ça le débarrassait d'homo, d'un noir et d'un juif. Parfait.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez toujours envie de suivre ^^

A bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 10 - Dans l'Entre-Deux-Monde

Salut à tous ! ^^

Merci à ceux qui suivent toujours cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre X - Dans l'Entre-Deux-Monde

"Quel drôle d'été 89" se dit Richie alors qu'ils approchaient de New York. Des voitures de police les avaient forcés à s'arrêter sur l'autoroute un peu plus tôt. Ils avaient paniqués, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient s'arrêter ou se défendre. Pennywise avait affirmé que le portail se trouvait dans New York, ils risquaient d'avoir du mal à rejoindre le portail en pleine course poursuite.

Ils s'étaient alors rangés sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et on les avait fait descendre de leurs voitures. Elles avaient été fouillées pendant que certains d'entre eux étaient piqués. Henry, Victor et Stanley étaient donc menotté, à moitié conscients, dans le camion qui était venu les chercher. Ils allaient se laisser conduire jusqu'à la ville et au moment où Penny sentirait le portail le plus proche, ils utiliseraient leurs pouvoirs pour s'échapper.

Richie tourna alors la tête vers deux agents qui continuaient de fouiller les treize sacs. Il dut retenir un rire en les voyant sortir une dizaine de cirés jaune du sac qu'avait apporté le clown. D'ailleurs, le rouquin semblait particulièrement agacé de les voir fouiller ses affaires. C'était des cadeaux pour ses amis, pour avoir un signe de reconnaissance entre eux. En hommage à Georgie. Il avait envie de les écarteler. D'autant qu'ils faisaient peur au petit garçon.

Bill serrait son petit frère pour tenter de le rassurer. Il se demandait si la police fédérale n'avait pas trouvé d'autres signes de magie dans le monde car ils semblaient préparés. Les agents s'étaient immédiatement concentrés sur Henry et Victor qui avait déjà prouvé leur capacité de destruction. Les deux adolescents avaient échangés des regards jusqu'à se retrouver à moitié dans les vapes et même maintenant, ils se cherchaient de leurs yeux vitreux sous les airs protecteurs de Regie et Pat. Les deux étaient prêts à porter leurs amis sur le dos à tout instant.

De son côté, Mike maudissait les agents pour s'en être pris à un ange. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer comme Stan se sentait désorienté et le bouclé n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle. Il aurait voulu lui caresser le dos pour le rassurer mais outre les deux agents qui s'occupaient de leur sac, il y avait deux autres policiers dotés d'armes et qui leur interdisaient de bouger de leur place.

Bob se concentrait sur les ondes émises par le portail, ils s'en rapprochaient peu à peu. Il attendait de sentir quand ils s'en éloigneraient pour donner le signal. La tension était à son comble dans le camion. Les agents sentaient que quelque chose se préparait et ils gardaient leurs armes en main pour les anesthésier en cas de besoin. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer de recevoir des plaintes de la part des familles s'ils les tranquillisaient sans raison.

Soudain, Pennywise plongea son regard dans celui d'Eddie qui ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il forma son bouclier autour du camion qui fonça dans les alvéoles blanches. Un des agents avait capté son mouvement et avait tiré avant que le choc de la collision ne les envoie dans tous les sens dans le camion.

Pennywise fut le premier à se relever, ayant à peine senti la secousse. Il secoua Bill qui avait protégé son frère de tous dommages et se jeta sur un des agents pour lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents.

Pendant ce temps, Reginald avait brisé les menottes d'Henry et Victor. Patrick passa un bras autour du blond et le soutint alors que le plus costaud faisait la même chose avec Henry. Richie avait foncé sur Eddie qui semblait désorienté et retira la fléchette plantée dans son épaule.

" Merde, tiens bon Eds, lâche pas ton bouclier. "

Ils savaient qu'il y avait toute une escorte autour du camion qui devait déjà les attendre de pied ferme. Richie prit le plus frêle sur son dos alors que Ben électrisait l'un des gardes pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mike avait récupéré les clefs sur le cadavre que Pennywise était en train de dévorer pour libérer Stan qu'il prit sur son dos à l'image du myope.

De son côté, Beverly avait tranquillisé le dernier agent avec une des armes prises sur un autre. Reginald lui confia alors Henry le temps d'ouvrir les portes du camion d'un bon coup de pied surpuissant.

En sortant, ils purent voir les voitures du FBI rassemblées autour du camion. Le bouclier d'Eddie était toujours formé mais commençait à frémir et des trous étaient apparus dans les alvéoles. Des jurons échappèrent à Richie, ils étaient cernés. Les fédéraux ne semblaient vraiment pas décidés à les laisser leur échapper. Il se sentait inutile dans tout ce bordel et il détestait ça. En plus, leur principale puissance de feu était HS. Son regard étudia Henry et Victor pour savoir si leur état groggy s'était amélioré mais ça n'avait pas l'air.

Georgie enfouit son visage terrorisé dans le giron de son grand frère qui commençait à très sincèrement douter d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Ceux qui avaient les mains libres avaient récupéré les sacs à dos mais on dirait qu'ils n'allaient pas aller bien loin. Le bouclier d'Eddie s'amenuisait à mesure que son esprit s'embrumait, les forçant à se resserrer.

Patrick jeta un regard à ses meilleurs amis. Il allait sûrement les choquer au point de les perdre mais tant pis. Il se pencha pour voler un baiser à Regie, au cas où ce serait le dernier avant de fermer les yeux. Avec l'entraînement, son baromètre était devenu de plus en plus précis mais son rayon d'action s'était aussi agrandit. Il espérait que c'était assez pour se débarrasser de tout le monde. Il fit alors augmenter la pression. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux céda sous le poids de l'air qui écrasa tout objet ou personne dans un rayon de 30 mètres.

Devant ce spectacle, Bill avait forcé son frère à garder le visage caché pour lui éviter d'être choqué. Ben et Mike étaient restés bouche-bée alors que les buildings bordant la rue étaient à moitiés démolis. Les bruits d'effondrement couvraient fort heureusement ceux des corps brisés. Le bouclier d'Eddie tomba alors et Pennywise prit la tête du groupe. Il pouvait sentir leur choc, leur peur et l'adrénaline qui courait leurs veines. Ils n'étaient plus en état de réagir alors il les força à se bouger et courir en direction de l'énergie qu'il pouvait capter du portail.

Les adolescents tentèrent d'ignorer les flaques informes qui tachaient le sol. La couleur sanguinolente leur donnait envie de vomir mais ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter. Bill empêchait son petit frère de regarder et le guidait à travers les débris. Pennywise fonçait en direction du portail. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus de cette ville qui avait un air de ressemblance avec les villes des Anciens.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de course, une rangée de bâtiments désaffectés se dressa devant eux. Ils étaient tous proches. Il entra dans une vieille gare d'où semblait provenir les ondes qu'il ressentait. Contrairement au reste du groupe, il s'amusait vraiment. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait ressenti une exaltation pareille. Ils avaient couru mais pas un agent n'était en état pour les poursuivre, ça avait été une réaction spontanée, s'éloigner le plus vite possible du danger. Il se retourna pour vérifier l'état de tout le monde. Bill en premier bien sûr.

Le bègue cherchait sa respiration en s'assurant que son petit frère allait bien. Ben avait miraculeusement tenu la distance mais il était désormais assis sur le sol, toute force l'ayant quitté dès que ses jambes avaient cessées de courir. Il suait et semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Mike avait soigneusement déposé Stan contre un mur avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Richie était agenouillé, la tête d'Eddie posée sur ses cuisses. Beverly se laissait tomber à côté de Ben et observait le quatuor de délinquants.

Henry et Victor avaient été allongé sur le sol et leurs mains s'étaient instinctivement trouvé. Reginald plaça leur sac sous leur tête pour qu'ils soient plus confortables. Patrick restait silencieux, attendant à tout moment de se faire traiter de monstre. Il sentait quelques regards choqués sur lui. Et Regie ne l'avait pas encore regardé. Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de leur parler d'Avery.

" O-On de-devrait s-se r-reposer a-avant de co-continuer. "

Personne n'avait envie de parler des actes de Patrick pour le moment. Ils étaient épuisés, ils voulaient fermer les yeux quelques heures et ils réfléchiraient plus tard. Chacun s'installa comme il put dans la vieille gare et Penny choisit de monter la garde. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de repos qu'eux.

Penny partit donc en exploration dans la vieille gare désaffectée. Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait été abandonnée alors qu'elle était si jolie. De grandes arches montaient en croix d'ogives au plafond peint. Les couleurs étaient défraîchies mais il parvenait à reconnaître une nuée de visages. Probablement des grands noms de l'histoire terrestre. Pennywise ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'il était à deux pas de retourner dans l'Entre-Deux-Monde. Ça faisait si longtemps. Beaucoup de choses avaient dû changer depuis son départ forcé. Comment avaient évolués les impacts de la guerre des Anciens ? Où allaient-ils arriver ? Il avait hâte.

\000/

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Henry, Victor, Patrick et Reginald s'étaient levés pour aller s'asseoir au bord des rails. Ça leur rappelait les vieilles voies de Derry où ils traînaient souvent.

Patrick n'avait pas fermé l'œil. C'était Henry qui s'était réveillé en premier et l'avait longuement regardé avant de secouer Victor et Regie pour s'éloigner et discuter. Malgré la drogue, Henry et Vic avaient été conscients de ce qu'il se passait et des dizaines de morts que le brun avait causées en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Le fils du shérif ne savait pas tellement comment réagir. Il n'était pas en colère ni même dégoûté. Lui-même, il s'était vu prêt à tuer son propre père. Ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde de prendre une vie. Mais d'un autre côté, il sentait que c'était différent pour Patrick. Patrick n'avait pas l'air particulièrement secoué d'avoir tué, il semblait juste être nerveux de leur réaction.

Pour le blondinet, le côté psychopathologique du brun était évident. Il connaissait ses problèmes d'empathie, son goût pour la torture d'animaux et son absence de remords pour la très grande majorité de ses actes. Il se souvenait l'avoir arrêté alors qu'il pressait une souris dans sa main en la fixant avec fascination. Et même s'il ne ressentait rien de particulier pour tous ces agents morts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser un peu aux proches qui venaient de perdre quelqu'un.

Enfin, le plus costaud était tiraillé entre son cœur et sa raison. Une part de lui voulait pardonner le brun immédiatement pour ne pas le perdre. Mais d'un autre côté, il était persuadé qu'être capable de tuer autant de monde d'un coup sans sourciller n'était clairement pas normal. Psycho'Pat. Peut-être que c'était un peu vrai finalement.

Patrick ne supportait plus d'attendre. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression que ses amis pourraient vraiment l'abandonner et ça le rendait complètement fou. Il ne pourrait pas l'accepter. C'était hors de question. Ils devaient rester ensemble pour toujours. Beverly leur avait dit que leurs liens étaient incroyablement forts. C'était le destin, même s'il ne croyait pas vraiment à ces conneries. Après tout, il ne croyait pas à la magie non plus quelques semaines auparavant. Et cette histoire avec Avery qui lui pesait.

" A propos de tout à l'heure… Merci de nous avoir sauvés, déclara Vic après quelques minutes de pur silence.

\- Oui, ça, tu as assuré, c'est vrai, appuya Henry qui voulait apaiser la nervosité du brun.

\- Euh… C'est vrai, demanda Patrick presque timidement alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Oui. Mais on sait que ça n'a rien à voir avec du courage, n'est-ce pas, affirma le blond en se penchant légèrement pour pouvoir capter son regard. "

Patrick sonda les yeux du blond, n'y voyant que de la sincérité. Il comprenait comment il avait pu s'attacher autant à ces trois garçons.

" Il n'y a que vous qui comptez… Ces gens nous menaçaient. Je ne regrette rien.

\- On sait… Mais justement… Est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à ce que tu nous fasses la même chose un jour ? Est-ce que tu pourrais te ranger avec les méchants pour pouvoir tuer encore, demanda Reginald qui craignait cette éventualité.

\- Ça ne me fait rien de tuer. Et même si c'est cool de se sentir puissant, vous êtes plus importants. Et… il y a un truc… que je ne vous ai jamais dit…

\- On t'écoute, lui assura Vic en lui offrant un sourire.

\- … Avery… mon frère… c'était moi. Mais c'était le seul avant aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il avec difficulté. "

Un silence de plomb tomba à la surprise de l'aveu. Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Patrick, ça ne fit pas revenir le blond sur sa décision de passer outre ses actes. Au contraire. Patrick avait tué son frère peu avant de les rencontrer et n'avait pas recommencé depuis. Donc il était sincère en disant qu'ils étaient plus importants. Alors oui, c'était choquant et horrible. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Patrick s'il manquait d'empathie, ce qui lui permettait de tuer sans remords.

" Donc… Tu n'irais pas suivre des jeunes femmes vierges pour les enlever et en faire des œuvres d'art, demanda Vic avec un brin de taquinerie dans la voix.

\- Y'en n'a pas une qui arriverait à ta cheville en terme d'intérêt, répondit il avait un sérieux qui surprit les trois autres.

\- Ça me va alors, assura Vic. "

Patrick aurait pu fondre en larmes comme la fois où il s'était sevré. C'était trop facile, ça lui reviendrait à la figure un jour, peut-être que ses amis n'allaient pas survivre à ce périple et que c'était pour ça qu'on le pardonnait si aisément. Cette éventualité le terrifiait. Si ça devait arriver, il en perdrait l'esprit. Il ferait un massacre pour se venger du destin, il démolirait cette putain de tour qui tient les univers.

" Ouais, moi aussi ça me va. J'étais prêt à buter mon paternel. Vraiment. Donc je ne vais pas te juger. On te connait, on le savait, souffla Henry qui caressa sa main du dos de son index pour attirer son attention et lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. "

Patrick capta le regard si expressif de leur leader et retrouva alors un fin sourire. Ça le touchait vraiment qu'Henry initie un contact similaire à lorsqu'il tenait la main de Vic. Il ne restait que Regie, et il ne voulait pas perdre son gros nounours. Il se tourna alors vers lui en laissant son index aller à la rencontre de celui d'Henry.

" Est-ce que je te fais peur, demanda-t-il avec une pointe de terreur étouffée dans la voix.

\- Tu m'as toujours intimidé. Mais… tu es notre Psycho'Pat. "

Regie avait un peu l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule d'un dangereux prédateur mais il s'en fichait. Le cœur l'emportait largement et il ne regretta pas en sentant les longs bras rachitiques s'enrouler autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches en y répondant amoureusement. Il n'était pas question qu'ils se séparent de l'un d'entre eux de toute façon.

Étonnamment, Patrick décida de rester dans les bras du plus costaud, trouvant enfin la paix après s'être trituré l'esprit pendant des heures. Il s'assit sur ses genoux pour observer la porte murée située de l'autre côté de la voie. Même sans la sensibilité de Pennywise, il pouvait sentir qu'il s'agissait du fameux portail.

\000/

Le groupe ressortit dans une cave remplie de tonneaux et de bouteilles. Ils pouvaient entendre du chahut au-dessus d'eux. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils devaient être dans le sous-sol d'un bar. Au moins, ils étaient arrivés dans une ville et pas au milieu d'un désert. Ils allaient avoir du mal à passer inaperçus en revanche. Est-ce que les humains d'ici s'habillaient comme sur Terre ?

Les huit autres humains s'étaient éveillé aux premières lueurs de l'aube et avaient craint que les quatre délinquants n'aient filés pendant la nuit. Cependant, ils les avaient simplement retrouvés endormis sur le quai, lovés les uns contre les autres. Ils les avaient réveillés mais personne n'avait fait de commentaires bien qu'une certaine distance s'était de nouveau développé entre Patrick et les plus jeunes.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers qui menaient vers le rez de chaussée. Ils se retrouvèrent vite dans une grande salle bondée où l'alcool et la nourriture coulaient à flots. Leur arrivée sembla interpeller le monde qui se tut en détaillant les treize nouveaux venus. Bill approcha du comptoir en tenant la main de son petit frère.

" Ex-excusez-nous, n-nous s-sommes p-perdus. "

Le barman les jaugea en essuyant une chope puis secoua la tête.

" Sortez d'ici, ce n'est pas un lieu pour les enfants. "

Bill fit une moue et le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie. Les rues de la ville étaient animées et portaient les traces d'affrontements. Ils avaient l'air d'être en plein dans un centre historique médiéval.

" Tu sais où on est Bob, demanda Eddie.

\- Non… Beverly, tu ne vois pas les rayons dans le ciel ?

\- Je dois me concentrer sur les liens ou les auras ?

\- Les deux, les rayons sont les deux. "

La rousse prit sa vision magique et sonda le ciel. Après quelques minutes, elle écarquilla les yeux en faisant un pas en arrière. Elle apercevait effectivement un épais rayon de lumière blanc et étincelant dans le ciel, d'un côté, elle voyait en petit une forme de tortue et de l'autre, une forme d'ours.

" Par-là, il y a un rayon. De ce côté c'est un ours, de l'autre c'est Maturin. Et je vois l'ours plus gros donc on doit être plus proches.

\- D'accord... je vais jeter un œil à ce que je vois aux alentours. "

Pennywise grimpa aisément sur l'un des bâtiments pour pouvoir observer à la ronde. La ville était assez grande, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit une capitale. Ça réduisait déjà les possibilités. Il repéra le soleil puis se tourna vers le nord. Selon la situation du rayon, ils devaient être à son est. Donc entre le rayon de l'ours et celui du lion s'il se souvenait bien. Vers l'ouest, il aperçut une forêt, vers l'est, un cours d'eau terminé par un lac ou un étang. Il redescendit tout aussi souplement qu'il était monté.

" Je pense que nous sommes à Indrie, la capitale de la Cressie. Nous sommes vraiment proches de l'ours. Nous devons aller vers le sud pour trouver mon confrère.

\- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit de qui il s'agit, souligna Richie

\- Il s'appelle Roi Cramoisi. Il a des aptitudes similaires aux miennes.

\- Cramoisi, y'a mieux comme nom de super vilain, pouffa Richie. "

Bill ouvrit son carnet à dessin et tenta de situer la ville sur sa carte des rayons. Une goutte de pluie fit baver le crayon à papier et il rangea rapidement son carnet avant de récupérer l'un des cirés pour habiller son petit frère qui se croyait téléporté en plein Moyen-Âge dans ces rues pavées et sinueuses aux constructions de bois et de torchis associé à la pierre. Chacun se saisit d'un ciré pour se protéger de l'ondée, ils attiraient vraiment l'attention.

" Il doit y avoir un train au moins jusqu'à Lud. Le château du Roi se trouve bien plus au sud, pas loin de la tour.

\- Penny, on n'a pas d'argent, rappela Reginald.

\- Je peux sûrement détourner l'attention du contrôleur.

\- Tu auras assez de prise sur son esprit, demanda Ben.

\- Même s'il en a, on ne rentrera pas tous dans le même compartiment. "

Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants avant de remarquer que Mike était ailleurs quand Stan appela le nom du jeune fermier. Mike haletait légèrement, le regard dans le vide comme s'il voyait des choses qu'eux ignoraient. Stanley posa sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer légèrement.

Devant ses yeux se jouait une scène terrifiante. Des hommes vêtus de vêtements en cuir et armés jusqu'aux dents tiraient des gens qui lui semblaient nobles au vu de leurs atours. Autour, des habitants huaient au passage des mercenaires et acclamaient tout particulièrement l'une des brutes. Cet homme en imposait par sa simple stature. Grand, massif, musclé, de courts cheveux brun qui encadraient une mâchoire carrée et un visage garnis de cicatrices. Il saluait le peuple.

Mike espérait ne pas croiser un tel homme. La main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il tourna un regard égaré vers l'ange et passa une main dans ses cheveux en leur racontant ce qu'il venait de voir. Le jeune fermier n'en revenait pas d'avoir lui aussi des pouvoirs. Il jeta un regard désolé à Richie qui était le dernier sur le banc de touche.

De son côté, Pennywise était un peu désorienté par le témoignage de Mike. Des aristocrates avaient été traîné en place publique. Est-ce que la Cressie était désormais aux mains du Roi Cramoisi ? Tant qu'à faire, il allait demander directement au chef de cette rébellion.

\000/

Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps pour se faire arrêter par la milice des mercenaires rebelles. Leur troupe était loin d'être discrète et lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait encercler, Pennywise leur avait dit de se laisser faire et ils suivaient donc les brigands jusqu'au palais de la ville.

Le palais était endommagé. Tout en pierre, il était noirci par endroit et les fenêtres du rez de chaussée étaient brisées. Cependant, les échafaudages disposés le long du mur pour une rénovation laissaient croire que la révolution avait eu lieu depuis un moment. Après tout, la ville était assez calme, les commerces fonctionnaient. Peut-être que l'homme qu'avait vu Mike n'était pas si méchant mais vu le regard de Bob sur le tag représentant une sorte d'œil rouge, tout le monde resta prêt à réagir.

Depuis leur arrivée, Pennywise avait gardé son apparence de Bob sans costume. Il n'avait pas voulu trop attirer l'attention mais c'était raté. Cependant, il espérait ne pas avoir à dévoiler sa véritable apparence pour convaincre le chef des mercenaires de leur payer le train jusqu'au château du roi Cramoisi. Manipuler son esprit serait malvenu s'il avait prêté allégeance à une autre araignée-garou.

" Monsieur Farson, voici le groupe d'enfants qui erraient dans la rue.

\- Merci, disposez, demanda l'homme imposant avec un mouvement de tête.

\- Pour la Démocratie, scandèrent les mercenaires avant de sortir. "

Mike se dit qu'il était encore plus terrifiant en vrai mais il avait parlé de démocratie. Ceux qui parlent de démocratie ne peuvent pas être méchants, si ? Pennywise avança alors vers l'homme perché sur une sorte de discret trône en bois.

" Bien, que faites-vous à Indrie ? Où sont vos familles ?

\- Nous souhaitons voir le Roi Cramoisi. Je sais que vous êtes son serviteur.

\- Le Seigneur de Discordia a des affaires plus importantes que de s'occuper d'enfants.

\- Tous ces enfants sont dotés de talents qui te feraient pâlir d'envie. Et, je connais le Roi. "

Pennywise prit son apparence de clown pour souligner ses propos. Il ne voulait pas se montrer sous sa vraie forme de peur de repousser complètement Bill qui était déjà bien plus prudent depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il était. Farson parut surpris le temps d'une seconde avant de se pencher vers un homme qui devait être un second ou un genre de secrétaire.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère encore une fois que je ne vais pas trop vite x)

A bientôt ! ^^


	12. Chapitre 11 - Il les a attirés

Salut à tous ^^

Bonne rencontre avec le Roi Cramoisi et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XI - Il les a attirés

Le train filait tranquillement entre des paysages tantôt dévastés, tantôt luxuriants. Les marques des guerres et des créatures maléfiques hantant ce monde étaient visibles un peu partout. Mike voyait régulièrement des ombres du passé rejouer les scènes sur leur chemin. Le jeune homme semblait capable de voir la mémoire des lieux. Il comprenait mieux d'où venait l'aura si particulière de certains endroits qu'il avait visité à Derry.

Mike était assis dans un compartiment qu'il partageait avec Beverly, Ben et Stan. Il ne se lassait pas d'essayer de capter le moindre bout d'histoire de ces terres inconnues. Et lorsqu'il n'avait rien à voir, il admirait l'ange qui brossait méticuleusement ses ailes de ses doigts. Stan avait vraiment une obsession pour la propreté de ses plumes et ça l'aidait aussi à rester calme. Bev et Ben dormaient, la tête appuyée l'une contre l'autre et partageant les écouteurs du walkman du jeune homme.

" Tu crois qu'on pourra rentrer un jour, demanda le juif en peignant le ramage d'une de ses plumes douces comme de la soie.

\- Si on réussit à sauver le monde, il n'y a pas de raison, tenta-t-il pour le rassurer.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Moi, je ne pourrai jamais passer inaperçu.

\- Et bien… tu n'as qu'à devenir un super-héros, suggéra-t-il maladroitement.

\- … Arrête de traîner avec Richie, conclut-il en riant. "

Mike poussa légèrement le bouclé en riant aussi, effleurant accidentellement son aile au passage. Elle était incroyablement douce sur sa peau et il ne résista pas à l'envie de la toucher de nouveau, faisant mine d'en ôter une poussière. Il remarqua les frissons de Stanley dont les cuisses se resserrèrent légèrement. Également, une rougeur s'était étendue sur ses joues alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

Stan n'appréciait pas que d'autres touchent ses ailes. Ce serait comme laisser quelqu'un toucher ses fesses. Et encore, c'était pire, parce que toucher ses fesses ne lui faisait pas autant d'effet. Stan avait frappé Patrick quand il avait passé ses mains dedans par surprise. Néanmoins, avec Mike, ça ne le gênait pas trop, il se prenait même à apprécier la sensation. Mike ne le prenait jamais par surprise, il lui laissait toujours le temps de refuser un contact. Stan appréciait énormément ce côté-ci de son ami.

Parfois, Stan repensait à Eddie et Richie. Le jeune nosophobe acceptait les contacts du myope qui prenait garde à ne pas toucher ses mains. Au final, c'était Eddie qui recherchait de plus en plus le contact physique avec Richie. Il soupçonnait un béguin entre eux mais n'en avait pas encore eu de preuve. Est-ce qu'il avait un béguin pour Mike ? Il n'était pas sûr. Comment ça faisait d'avoir un béguin ? Il n'oserait jamais demander à l'un des délinquants. Même s'ils étaient loin du stade du simple béguin.

Il scruta le visage du jeune noir et avança les doigts pour caressa cette joue dont le teint chocolaté le fascinait. Stan aimait bien le chocolat. Est-ce que cette peau en avait le goût ? Quelle pensée ridicule se reprit-il mentalement bien que la question resta en suspens dans un coin de son esprit bien organisé.

De son côté, Mike observait toutes les bribes d'émotions retranscrites sur le visage de son homologue. Les yeux sombres interrogateurs, le rose de ses joues qui s'accentuait, la légère moue contrariée de ses lèvres. Il pouvait presque suivre son cheminement de pensées comme ça alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le faisait cogiter.

Dans le compartiment adjacent, Georgie dormait paisiblement sur la banquette du train en serrant toujours sa tortue. Sa tête était posée sur son ciré roulé en boule et Bill l'avait couvert du sien. Afin de lui laisser la place de s'allonger, Bill devait rester collé à Bob qui l'avait sagement observé dessiner les rues d'Indrie avant de lui demander de lui apprendre. Après lui avoir demandé ce qu'il voulait représenter, Bill lui avait enseigné comment tenir son crayon et l'avait guidé dans la réalisation d'une rose.

Le bègue n'avait pas manqué de rire aux secousses du train qui gâchaient les traits déjà maladroits du rouquin. Mais Pennywise voulait vraiment réussir pour partager une activité avec Bill. Dans sa roulotte, il l'avait aidé à terminer son puzzle en dégradé mais ils ne risquaient pas de trouver des puzzles ici. Il fonça un peu plus un trait pour tenter de le faire apparaître plus net. Comment faisait Bill pour faire des traits si nets ? Etait-ce une autre sorte de pouvoir ou un don ? Pourtant, le bègue ne faisait que le rassurer en lui jurant qu'il s'améliorerait en pratiquant.

Une fois les contours posés, Bill se pencha un peu plus contre lui pour lui expliquer comment créer du relief avec des ombres. Bob écouta tout en humant l'odeur des cheveux du jeune homme. Ça lui faisait penser au parfum des pages jaunies et usées d'un livre. Il aimait vraiment ça. Bob avait envie de l'enlacer mais il avait besoin de sa main droite pour continuer à dessiner. Il se contenta donc des fragrances et de la chaleur de son corps.

Dans ces moments ci, Bill sentait qu'il tombait de nouveau pour Bob. Il oubliait le monstre caché sous cette apparence, le monstre qui mangeait des enfants. Ou plutôt, il sentait que ça passait au second plan, comme s'il s'en fichait. Il n'aimait pas. Il y avait sûrement d'autres Bill qui avaient, eux, perdus définitivement leur Georgie. Mais voilà, Pennywise se comportait bien avec eux malgré ses attitudes un peu animales, il avait pris soin d'eux lorsqu'ils l'avaient libéré au lieu de s'en aller, il était toujours si affectueux avec lui. Bill savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps aux mains curieuses du clown tant son cœur semblait séduit par ces contrastes dans la personnalité de Bob.

En face d'eux, Richie et Eddie lisait un comics de la Ligue des Justiciers. Et Bill avait vraiment envie de rire devant le petit jeu du jeune nosophobe. C'était le myope qui tenait la bande dessinée et qui s'occupait de tourner les pages. Et Eddie, qui gardait d'habitude une certaine distance surtout en public, était complètement collé contre Richie. De plus, il posait de temps en temps sa main sur celle de Richie pour l'empêcher de tourner la page. Evidemment, ce manège n'échappait pas au myope qui n'était pas certain de la réaction à avoir. Il voulait bien croire que s'être libéré de Madame K avait fait tomber quelques restrictions mais il était presque sûr que son ami forçait le trait. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, loin de là, mais est-ce qu'Eddie était juste curieux ou est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du plus frêle de jouer mais Richie n'était pas si sûr de lui qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Eddie avait plus ou moins conscience de son attitude. Peut-être qu'il exagérait un peu mais il souhaitait vraiment plus d'interactions physiques avec le myope. Pour une fois, il parvenait à toucher d'autres mains sans ressentir l'urgence de se les laver juste après. Heureusement, ce n'était pas au stade pathologique, il n'avait pas absolument besoin de les laver mais il avait une désagréable sensation d'avoir les mains plus lourdes et quand il trouvait une occasion de les laver, il le faisait. Il supposait que c'était grâce à ses amis, même si c'était désagréable d'être traité de mauviette, ça l'avait poussé à outrepasser ses peurs dans une certaine mesure.

Dans le compartiment suivant, Patrick et Henry observaient, tantôt les gardes de Farson posté dans le couloir à travers les portes vitrées, tantôt Vic et Regie qui se partageaient un livre sur les légendes de l'Entre-Deux-Monde que le blond avait chipé dans la bibliothèque où on les avait fait attendre le départ du train. Pat avait crocheté son index à celui de leur meneur, souhaitant développer un peu plus ce geste.

Le brun trouvait la peau d'Henry vraiment brûlante. Déjà qu'il trouvait Regie bouillant. Pas étonnant que les interactions avec la fraîcheur de Vic fassent des étincelles. Il reporta son regard sur le blondinet collé au plus costaud qui avait passé un de ses bras derrière son dos. Patrick était surpris de ne pas être jaloux mais leur relation à tous les quatre était tellement profonde et complexe qu'il ne pouvait juste pas l'être. En fait, il aimait bien l'idée que les trois garçons lui appartiennent. Même s'il ne savait pas jusqu'où ils pourraient partager leur intimité. Ils avaient semblé prêts à le faire dans le feu de l'action l'autre jour mais est-ce que ça pourrait recommencer ?

Il jeta un œil à Henry, admirant son profil presque enfantin. Il était presque sûr que le fils du shérif ne se laisserait pas mener à la baguette comme Reginald. Pas par lui en tout cas. Il se plierait volontiers à tous les désirs de Victor mais pas les siens. Il se demandait lequel des deux était vraiment le mâle alpha dans leur groupe finalement. La pensée le fit sourire alors qu'il se focalisait sur le visage concentré de Vic qui pointait et commentait quelques lignes avec Reginald.

Le blond était une énigme pour Patrick. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait autant donner de sa personne pour des cas désespérés comme eux alors qu'il avait absolument tout pour réussir. Comment on appelait ça ? De la bonté ? Pourquoi leur réservait-il à eux alors ? Pourquoi Vic les aimait-ils ? Il avait déjà taquiné plusieurs fois le blond à ce sujet et la seule réponse qu'il lui avait offert était un genre de proverbe accompagné d'un sourire tendre : " On apprécie les gens pour leurs qualités, mais on les aime pour leurs défauts ". Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir au sens de cette phrase vu qu'il ne pensait pas être capable d'aimer mais maintenant, il lui semblait trouver une part de vérité dans ce dicton. Pourquoi appréciait-il Regie ? Pour sa confiance en eux, pour sa générosité, pour sa tendresse discrète. Pourquoi l'aimait-il ? Parce que sa passion idiote pour les super-héros le rendait adorable quand il se lançait dans de longs monologues à ce sujet, parce qu'il les suivrait aveuglément jusqu'au bout du monde sans se poser de questions, et que même si ses épisodes alimentaires étaient insupportables quand il se mettait à compter la moindre calorie pour avaler seulement 600 kcal au lieu des 2000 préconisées pour un homme alors qu'il voyait de la graisse imaginaire partout sur lui, il ne se lassait pas d'aider Vic à le sortir de ses soucis. Et ils en avaient essayé des choses : parler d'IMC, lui démontrer la différence entre le poids de la graisse et celui des muscles, que le chiffre de la balance n'était pas très représentatif, le convaincre d'aller faire du sport avec eux pour l'obliger à manger des rations normales. Et c'était pareil pour la boulimie quand elle pointait son nez, ils essayaient de ne pas le quitter des yeux, de lui faire manger plus de légumes pour compenser sa faim incontrôlable, de le faire se concentrer sur autre chose.

Finalement, c'était peut-être grâce à tous ces problèmes qu'ils étaient aussi proches les uns des autres. Il baissa le regard en sentant le pouce d'Henry tourner doucement autour du sien avant de porter son attention sur le visage de leur meneur. Henry semblait avoir remarqué son trouble et son air pensif. Le leader parlait peu, mais il avait toujours l'air de savoir parfaitement comment ils se sentaient. Il se demandait comment il faisait. Un sixième sens peut-être. Patrick répondit donc à la caresse du meneur pour lui assurer qu'il allait bien.

\000/

Après une correspondance dans la ville de Lud, les voilà arrivés dans le château Casse Roi Russe, nom qui n'avait pas manqué de faire rire Richie devant les regards outrés des mercenaires de Farson. Mais si le nom avait de quoi faire rire, le palais du roi cramoisi était juste impressionnant. Bâti dans une pierre rouge sang foncée par le temps, l'amas de tours et de passerelles dominait le paysage. Une rivière à l'eau malodorante coulait telle de lave visqueuse entre le château rouge et la ville fortifié où leur train s'était arrêté. Au loin, on apercevait les terres gelées de l'Empathica qui semblaient beaucoup plaire à Victor.

Pennywise marchait un peu en avant du groupe, par instinct de protection. L'aura du palais était menaçante et celle du roi Cramoisi l'était encore plus. D'autant qu'il n'accepterait de négocier qu'avec lui.

Ils passèrent sur le pont levis qui surplombait le fleuve, rejoignant une cour sûrement capable d'accueillir une armée entière. De nombreuses créatures hideuses se pressaient pour accomplir leurs devoirs et ce fut un trio d'humains qui les accueillit. Enfin, ils semblaient humains tout du moins. L'un d'eux les salua poliment après les avoir inspecté minutieusement de ses yeux sombres avant de les guider dans le dédale de couloir jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Et voilà autre chose d'impressionnant. L'immense salle était dotée d'un carrelage rouge écarlate et si bien astiqué qu'on pouvait s'y voir, les murs nus montraient les pierres rouges du château, entrecoupé par des tapisseries finement brodées représentant des évènements plutôt sanglants. Au milieu de la pièce, une longue table en bois noir devait servir à faire des réunions avec ses serviteurs. Enfin, au fond, un imposant trône constitué de crânes humains en rangées, superposés comme une pièce montée avant de former l'assise sur laquelle attendait une grande silhouette vêtue de rouge. Le long manteau encapuchonné tombait en cascade sur les marches, comme un témoin que ce trône avait fait couler beaucoup de sang.

Le trio s'inclina devant le roi en annonçant leur petite délégation humaine. Le Roi releva alors la tête en se penchant comme pour mieux les voir. Sous la capuche, seuls deux yeux d'un rouge flamboyant étaient visible.

" Où donc étais-tu passé tout ce temps plutôt que de servir notre cause, demanda-t-il d'une voix gutturale mais un brin amusé à Bob.

\- Je ne suis pas l'un de tes sous-fifres. Nous sommes égaux, je ne dois rien à ta cause. Et pour ta gouverne, j'étais enchaîné dans le monde clef, répondit-il abruptement en se sentant déjà agacé par son congénère.

\- Maturin, je présume, devina le Roi avec un ton ouvertement moqueur.

\- Tu sais donc pourquoi je me présente à toi aujourd'hui, conclut sèchement Bob. "

Les épaules de la silhouette eurent un soubresaut comme s'il ricanait silencieusement et l'irritation de Pennywise augmenta un peu plus. Ce sale obsédé le traitait encore et toujours comme un enfant. Il n'était pas certain de qui il haïssait le plus entre Maturin et Cramoisi.

" Donc, pour que je t'offre cette vengeance, tu as le culot de venir dans mon palais avec une bande d'adolescents humains inutiles et un Can Calah ?

\- Ce n'est pas un ange. Et ce ne sont pas des humains inutiles, ce sont des guerriers de la Tortue venant du monde clef. "

Le regard, autrefois purement amusé, s'alluma d'un éclair d'intérêt qui fit sourire Pennywise d'un air victorieux.

" Et pourquoi ces guerriers du bien te suivraient, questionna prudemment le Roi donc les yeux scrutaient chacun des adolescents avec méfiance.

\- Parce que leur propre monde les rejette, mentit Bob avec un calme évident.

\- Humains stupides et faibles. Comme d'habitude. Parle-moi de leurs capacités. "

Pennywise fit donc les présentations sous l'œil attentif du Roi qui retenait sûrement tout ce qu'il disait pour s'en servir plus tard. Il s'arrêta néanmoins sur Richie et Georgie.

" Celui-ci sent effectivement la magie comme les autres, mais pourquoi t'encombrer de celui-là ?

\- C-C'est m-mon f-frère, i-il a-a d-des v-visions, expliqua Bill en se plaçant devant Georgie. "

Le Roi fixa le jeune impudent avant de se lever pour descendre les marches de son trône. A chacun de ses pas, un petit clic se faisait entendre. Mais le rythme était étrange, comme s'il n'y avait pas que deux jambes sous cet amas de tissus rouge. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de Pennywise qui avait pris sa forme de clown pour ne pas se laisser dominer en taille et se faire prendre encore plus pour un gamin.

Un drôle de bruit sortit de la capuche, comme si le Roi humait l'air. Cela lui donna de nouvelles informations sur les relations partagées entre les membres de ce drôle de groupe. Ce qui l'interpella le plus, ce fut le parfum de luxure émanant des quatre plus grands humains. Voilà qui éveillait ses instincts et il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses crocs acérés. Ces quatre-là allaient intensifier ses pouvoirs grâce à leur désir brûlant. Il veillerait à favoriser cet état. Cet idiot de Bob venait de lui apporter une puissance incroyable sur un plateau en argent.

Il dépassa le clown, quel costume ridicule, pour approcher du jeune homme à lunettes. Il était le seul à ne pas savoir de quoi il était capable. Il fallait arranger cela. Il avança ses mains aux longs doigts rachitiques et les posa sur ses tempes. Richie dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas reculer.

" Cela va faire mal, prévint-il avant d'envoyer sa magie triturer l'esprit du jeune homme. "

Mal ? Ça ne faisait pas mal. Ça faisait hyper mal ! Richie avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser et toute la douleur se diffusait dans son corps. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il hurlait à plein poumons tant ses oreilles sifflaient. Il ne se rendait pas non plus compte que son visage se modifiait tout comme la taille de ses membres. Il en déchira sa chemise hawaïenne.

" Un métamorphe, constata le Roi en relâchant sa prise. "

Richie s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon en tenant sa tête qui pulsait toujours, Eddie accourant pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches épaisses du myope pour le réconforter, massant doucement son cuir chevelu pour l'aider à relâcher la pression.

Après quelques secondes à observer et sentir la tendresse entre eux, le Roi retourna vers son trône.

" Bien, leurs pouvoirs sont effectivement puissants et très intéressants pour la cause. Mais il me faut une preuve de leur motivation avant que nous ne nous fassions confiance. "

Il fit un signe à deux gardes hideux dotés d'une tête de rat qui ouvrirent une porte pour laisser entrer un humain traîné par un autre de ces homme-rats.

" Cet humain souhaitait me servir mais il a échoué. Lamentablement. Lequel d'entre vous souhaite lui ôter la vie pour son inutilité ? "

Le Roi laissa le silence s'installer. Patrick jeta un œil à la ronde avant de s'avancer, ça ne le dérangeait pas alors autant éviter ça aux autres. Il approcha de la silhouette vêtue de rouge qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules en se pressant dans son dos. Patrick ne voulait pas penser à l'aspect que devait avoir le corps du seigneur bien qu'il sentait les drôles de proportions de son corps à travers le tissu. Le Roi décida qu'il aimait bien cet humain. Un esprit de prédateur et un désir brûlant dans les reins.

" Bien, Patrick, tu contrôle la pression, c'est cela ? Trouvons une manière amusante de punir cet humain avant de le libérer de sa misérable existence.

\- Je peux l'écraser lentement, proposa-t-il.

\- Non, tu l'as déjà fait, je le sens dans ton esprit. Hm… retire la pression plutôt. Ça va raréfier son air, mentit sciemment le roi en inspirant l'odeur d'adrénaline du brun. "

Cet humain aimait tuer. Mais il sentait une légère crainte en dessous. Il jeta un œil aux trois autres délinquants qui sentaient la luxure. Il fallait qu'il explore un peu plus leur relation pour savoir comment s'en servir. Le regard du blondinet lui fit d'ailleurs comprendre qu'il savait qu'il mentait. Celui-là était intelligent.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur Patrick qui commença à faire chuter la pression autour de l'humain. Le prisonnier inspira une grande goulée d'air et retint sa respiration par réflexe en priant pour que le Roi se lasse. Il décolla légèrement du sol et commença à sentir un malaise dans sa poitrine. Il luttait pour garder son air jusqu'à ce qu'un goût métallique envahisse sa bouche. La gêne s'était transformée en véritable douleur et il ouvrit la bouche, des gouttes de sang se mettant à flotter dans les airs sous le regard amusé du Roi qui demanda à Patrick d'arrêter. Le corps tomba au sol dans un bruit sec mais rien ne s'arrangea pour l'humain. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement et du sang continuait de couler de ses lèvres, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Les gouttes flottantes étaient retombées comme une petite pluie.

" Laissons-le agoniser ainsi. Tu as déjà une maîtrise très intéressante, déclara-t-il. "

Patrick regardait son œuvre sans trop comprendre ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction. Plus tard, Victor lui expliquerait le principe de surpression pulmonaire en plongée sous-marine. Mais pour l'heure, le Roi demanda au trio qui les avait accueillis de les aider à s'installer le plus confortablement possible dans le palais et ils avaient tous quitté la salle du trône avec un soulagement sincère.

Le trio humanoïde les guida dans l'immense palais jusqu'à un quartier d'appartements. Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand salon toujours aussi rouge concernant les murs nus et les tentures encadrant les fenêtres. Plusieurs causeuses étaient regroupées autour d'un âtre de cheminé, une petite table basse trônant au milieu. Les dalles rouges étaient recouvertes d'un large tapis épais et blanc avec des motifs compliqués en dorure. Le mur du fond était entièrement occupé par une massive bibliothèque débordant de livres usés et une sorte de piano à queue complétait la pièce. Le tout était illuminé par un superbe lustre en cristal qui devait sûrement valoir une petite fortune.

Le trio se dirigea vers la seconde porte du salon qui menait dans un couloir bordé de chambres. Chaque chambre avait sa salle de bain mais toutes ne possédaient pas le même nombre de lits.

" Le Maître souhaite votre confort, sentez-vous libre de vous laver, nous viendrons vous apporter des vêtements avant le dîner. "

Ils attendirent qu'ils soient partis avant de se répartirent les chambres. La première avait une forme de S. A l'une extrémité, il y avait un lit double et de l'autre il n'y avait qu'un lit simple et une commode. Bob, Bill et Georgie s'y installèrent avant que le bègue ne s'occupe d'emmener son frère se laver. Il lui avait à nouveau caché les yeux quand Patrick avait tué l'homme. La salle de bain était plutôt fonctionnelle. Un lavabo, des toilettes, un bassin pour les bains et une douche avec un banc en carrelage rouge. Des peignoirs soigneusement pliés attendaient en pile dessus avec des produits d'hygiène. Il s'occupa donc de laver les cheveux de son petit frère pendant que celui-ci se frottait avec le savon. Il devait avouer que ça faisait beaucoup de bien après deux jours complets passés dans les transports.

Dans la chambre d'en face, c'était Richie et Eddie qui se partageaient un lit double. Le jeune nosophobe avait couru à la salle de bain aussitôt pour se laver de fond en comble. Richie avait vaguement souri en lui faisant juste une remarque sur le fait qu'heureusement, il n'avait pas envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mais il comprenait qu'Eddie devait se sentir sale.

A côté, une autre chambre en S avec un lit double et un lit simple. Stan et Mike avaient acceptés de se partager le lit et le noir avait fixé l'ange refaire le lit comme il lui semblait convenable. Un lit fait presque de manière militaire.

En face, Beverly avait le droit à une chambre pour elle seule. Elle avait un lit double et pu profiter d'un bain. Elle s'en voulait un peu, elle aurait pu partager avec un des garçons mais ils avaient tous insistés pour lui laisser un espace d'intimité. Même Ben qui aurait pourtant pu en profiter. Elle sourit paisiblement en songeant au garçon si gentil et respectueux. Elle aimait de plus en plus Ben.

Enfin, au fond du couloir se trouvait la chambre du quatuor. La pièce était rectangulaire. A gauche et à droite, une petite marche permettait d'accéder aux lits doubles. Habitués à se côtoyer et pas vraiment pudiques, les garçons avaient pris leur douche ensemble, se partageant le banc de la salle d'eau. Ils ne se sentaient pas tout à fait en sécurité dans ce château et préféraient rester ensemble. Henry et Reginald encadraient donc Vic et Patrick et les regards s'égaraient bien trop les uns sur les autres. Bien que ces œillades ne soient pas tout à fait innocentes, ils semblaient surtout avoir besoin d'un contact visuel permanent comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien tous là.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, un lemon est prévu dans le prochain chapitre alors ne le manquez pas x3

A bientôt !


	13. Chapitre 12 - Au Roi Cramoisi

Hello !

On se retrouve pour un dîner gênant, un foursome et un nouveau coup de nageoire de Maturin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XII - Au roi Cramoisi

Les adolescents s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon après leur douche, portant tous les peignoirs prêtés. Beverly s'était installé à l'étrange piano pour en tester la sonorité et avait commencé à jouer, emplissant la pièce d'un agréable bruit de fond. Ben était venu s'asseoir sur le siège à ses côtés et observaient ses doigts courir sur les touches avec des yeux brillant d'admiration.

Georgie était assis sur le tapis et coloriait un album d'animaux que Bill lui avait prévu sur la table basse. L'enfant n'était pas très doué pour rester dans les lignes mais Pennywise observait curieusement par-dessus son épaule les couleurs utilisées pour le dessin de cheval. Ça ressemblait étrangement précisément à l'un des gardiens des rayons. Il se demandait si avoir maintenu le garçon dans un état d'hypnose pendant si longtemps ne lui avait pas donner un don de clairvoyance par il ne savait quel hasard.

Henry était affairé devant la cheminée, allumant un feu pour réchauffer un peu l'espace frais. Victor était assis contre Patrick, lisant un ouvrage de la bibliothèque pendant que Reginald relisait un des comics qu'il avait apporté, sa tête posée sur les cuisses du brun qui lui caressait les cheveux doucement. Le reste du groupe faisait une partie de cartes, assis sur le tapis. L'ambiance était reposée, ils avaient enfin l'impression de respirer depuis qu'ils avaient été arrêtés par le FBI. Ils appréhendaient un peu le dîner, priant pour qu'on ne leur serve pas de l'humain ou quelque chose de dégoûtant.

Le trio de serviteurs revint un peu plus tard, les bras chargés de caisses qu'ils posèrent dans un coin du salon avant de les ouvrir. Elles contenaient des vêtements que le Seigneur de Discordia avait soigneusement choisis pour eux avec un amusement qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Ils remirent chaque tenue à la bonne personne avant de les laisser se préparer.

Et tous n'étaient pas très satisfaits des vêtements choisis par le Roi mais ce serait sûrement de mauvais goût de refuser. Et Vic faisait partie des mécontents, tentant d'arranger depuis une dizaine de minutes le tissu qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de ses fesses. Il portait une jupe constituée de d'un pan avant et d'un pan arrière, reliés par de petites chaînettes argentées sur ses hanches. Le fin voile blanc était long, descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles mais il laissait apparaître ses jambes sur toute leur longueur jusqu'à ses hanches. Et le haut n'était pas beaucoup plus couvrant, constitué d'un ras de cou argenté relié par deux pans de tissu blanc à des bracelets autour de ses bras. Et Vic se répétait depuis plusieurs minutes qu'il était hors de question qu'il sorte comme ça sous les regards des trois autres garçons déjà prêts depuis un moment.

D'ailleurs, le trio appréciait beaucoup la vue. Mais pas seulement le spectacle offert par Vic. Ils se mataient mutuellement. Finalement, ce fut Patrick qui se leva pour rejoindre le blond devant le miroir, attrapant ses mains.

" C'est très bien comme ça, tu vas faire tourner toutes les têtes, on va être jaloux. "

Les yeux d'Henry et Reginald furent absorbés par le pantalon que portait le brun. On l'aurait dit fait avec des écailles de poisson argentées. Et ce pantalon parfaitement serré sur les jambes longues et fines du psychopathe aurait fait grossir n'importe qui d'autre. En haut, il avait une sorte de capuche dont les bouts formaient une large écharpe qui dissimulait plutôt bien son torse une fois enroulés correctement. Patrick avait aussi de quoi faire tourner les têtes selon les deux actifs du groupe.

Henry s'approcha alors, venant voler un baiser au blond. Il portait un pantalon noir assez prêt du corps et un manteau long qui ne se fermait que par une attache au niveau des clavicules. Ça lui donnait une prestance de sorcier se disait Reginald. Il décida alors de les rejoindre devant le miroir, lui-même portant un pantalon un peu fluide et une chemise ajustée. Et si Vic était mécontent de sa tenue, il devait avouer que le Roi avait un œil pour les morphologies.

Ils formaient un drôle de tableau dans le miroir, ayant un peu l'impression d'être prêts pour un carnaval mais ils se doutaient que ces tenues devaient provenir des différentes cultures humaines de l'Entre-Deux-Monde. Le quatuor se dirigea finalement vers la salle commune où patientait tout le monde.

La première personne qu'ils remarquèrent fut Beverly qui resplendissait dans une robe vert émeraude au dos nu jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses et qui ne cessait de jouer avec le collier de diamants qu'elle portait. Elle n'en revenait pas de porter quelque chose d'aussi cher. Et Ben la regardait comme un amoureux transis. Vic remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas le seul garçon à avoir hérité d'une tenue aussi féminine. Eddie et Stan aussi rouspétait sur leurs vêtements et Victor demanda alors des réponses à Pennywise.

" Oh, beaucoup de créatures "maléfiques" n'ont pas de différenciations sexuelles. Donc je ne pense pas qu'il ait une intention d'humilier certains d'entre vous.

\- Pas de sexe ? Mais, du coup, tu n'es pas un mâle, demanda Vic.

\- Non, en effet. Mais j'aime cette apparence. "

Voilà qui intrigua particulièrement Bill. Bob était un hermaphrodite et il commença à se demander à quoi pouvait ressembler le rouquin entre ses jambes. Et plus il tentait de l'imaginer, plus ça l'obsédait. Heureusement, son imagination débordante fut stoppée par le trio qui les emmena dans la salle à manger du Roi. Six personnes étaient déjà attablées et les observèrent prendre place comme des bêtes curieuses. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que chacun dégageait une aura étouffante. En bout de table, une chaise un peu plus imposante que les autres étaient vide. Sur sa droite, une femme les toisait, la tête haute et l'air supérieur. En face d'elle, un homme au regard orageux qui leur rappelait à tous le Henry enragé d'il y a quelques semaines. A côté de lui, un autre homme portait de riches bijoux et des vêtements finement fabriqués. En face de ce dernier, une femme fixait Beverly avec des poignards dans les yeux. A côté d'elle, une troisième femme se léchait les babines en admirant Ben. Elle était vraiment obèse, toute sa graisse formait des replis de peau mous et dégoûtant et ses joues étaient si grosses qu'elles auraient pu exploser. Eddie avait la vague impression de voir sa mère en elle tandis que Ben était persuadé qu'elle le mangerait sans problème. Enfin, le dernier homme de la table arborait un physique maigrelet et se tenait affalé sur la table, la tête appuyée sur sa main.

L'arrivée du Roi Cramoisi eut le mérite de mettre fin aux échanges de regard. Les cliquetis de son étrange démarche emplirent la salle d'une sensation de menace alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place. Il retira pour la première fois sa capuche, dévoilant un visage fin doté d'une barbe et de cheveux blanc comme neige et des crocs dépassaient sur ses lèvres. Ses iris rougeoyant étaient toujours aussi envoûtant et hypnotisant.

Pour Stanley, élevé si proche de la religion, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il faisait face à l'incarnation des sept péchés capitaux. Et ça le terrifiait. Il sentit alors la main de Mike prendre la sienne sous la table, comprenant que le jeune homme voyait la même chose que lui.

Des serviteurs amenèrent les plats et au soulagement de tous les adolescents, il s'agissait de nourriture comestible pour les humains. Leur faim revint au galop alors que le Roi ne perdait pas une miette de leur réaction, amusé qu'ils aient pensés qu'il allait leur servir de l'humain ou d'autres plats peu attrayants. Seul Bob ne toucha pas à la nourriture servie. Bob préférait chasser et comme ça il gardait ses amis à l'œil pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas empoisonnés.

" Qu'as-tu prévu contre les gardiens ? Ils ne vont pas te laisser détruire la tour.

\- J'y réfléchissais. Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. Vous allez vous en débarrasser pour moi. Il reste Maturin, le Loup et l'Éléphant encore dans leur tanière. Shardik, l'Ours, a été tué. Les autres sont en errance, en train d'agoniser probablement.

\- V-vous n'auriez p-pas l-leur p-plan de f-f-fabrication ?

\- Crois bien que si je les avais Bill, je les aurai déjà tués. Mais leurs plans sont introuvables.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que Maturin soutient son rayon tout seul ?

\- Malheureusement, cette vieille carapace ne lâche jamais l'affaire. Au moins, tu auras un match de retour digne de ce nom. "

Bob serra légèrement les poings sous la table. Pourquoi la Tortue avait pris le risque de transmettre une part de sa magie pour le tuer alors qu'il était si proche de perdre son rayon ? Bob ne pensait pas que la dernière volonté de la Tortue soit de le voir mort. Elle était trop… généreuse, sage. La femme à l'air méprisant se tourna alors vers le Roi, indignée.

" Tu pourrais nous envoyer nous. On n'a pas besoin de ces petits humains.

\- Le jour où vous serez capables de travailler ensemble sans finir par vous battre les uns contre les autres. Un seul d'entre vous ne fait pas le poids contre un gardien. "

L'Orgueil se renfrogna alors, jetant des regards meurtriers vers toute la table. Clairement, elle ne considérait pas que c'était de sa faute.

De son côté, Bill était soulagé que les plans aient échappés au Roi. Mais ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de s'introduire dans North Central Positronics maintenant. Il jeta un oeil à Richie. Pour cette mission d'infiltration, le polymorphe était leur meilleur atout sans compter Bob. Bill aussi pouvait avoir son utilité si jamais ils se faisaient prendre. Mais ils avaient besoin de savoir où chercher avant d'y aller. Et le Roi leur avait donné rendez-vous pour un entraînement le lendemain matin. Il voulait accroître leurs pouvoirs. Soit disant qu'ils étaient loin de leur plein potentiel. Mais lorsque Bill voyait déjà ce qu'ils étaient capables d'accomplir, ça lui faisait peur. Où était leur limite ? Les forcerait-il à blesser ou tuer encore ?

\000/

Victor se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'il allait partager avec Henry, le ventre plein du repas copieux servi plus tôt. Un léger sourire fleurit sur son visage alors qu'il sentait de larges mains masser l'une de ses jambes. C'était Reginald qui n'avait pas pu résister longtemps pour le toucher et le massage semblait une bonne excuse.

Henry se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour s'allonger dans le lit aux côtés de son petit ami, très vite suivit par un Patrick juste vêtu de son pantalon d'écailles. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué la présence du Roi Cramoisi qui était bien décidé à se gaver de leur plaisir. Il utilisa ses phéromones pour alimenter la tension sexuelle entre eux.

Inconsciemment, les massages de Regie remontèrent sur les cuisses du blond qui se cambra au lieu de fuir le contact, faisant ressortir sa croupe. De son côté, Patrick avait posé sa main sur le torse d'Henry et descendait doucement pour empoigner son épaisse verge qu'il rêvait de voir pleinement bandée. Henry glissa sa main dans ses mèches et prit ses lèvres avec une autorité qui le fit frémir. Il resserra un peu sa prise sur son membre dans l'espoir de garder le contrôle mais la langue de leur leader lui imposait de se soumettre.

Pour Regie, avoir autant de contrôle lui faisait étrange. Vic le laissait balader librement ses mains sur son corps et il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié comment explorer quelqu'un d'autre de lui-même. Vic finit par se retourner et se redressa pour venir l'embrasser, travaillant les boutons de sa chemise en même temps. Vic était un peu amusé de sentir l'hésitation mêlée d'urgence dans les gestes du plus costaud mais il se doutait que Patrick devait être plus directif que lui. Un cri de douleur étouffé leur fit tourner la tête et ils purent voir Henry mordre à pleine dent la gorge fine du brun en l'ayant plaqué contre le matelas.

Regie était presque choqué de voir son petit ami cambré, la gorge offerte et les cuisses ouvertes pour accueillir un mâle plus dominant. Son sexe réagit d'ailleurs très bien à cette vision en se gorgeant un peu plus de sang. Il commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon pourtant fluide. Il reporta son attention sur le blondinet en sentant ses lèvres parcourir sa clavicule en repoussant la chemise pour aller retracer ses muscles de ses doigts fins.

Henry se sentait à la fois amusé et agacé des tentatives de Pat pour dominer. Comme s'il allait se laisser faire. Il sourit en lâchant sa gorge qu'il maintenait entre ses dents et le retourna habilement avant de redresser de force son derrière. Le brun voulut protester, se sentant soudainement bien trop vulnérable mais une main sur sa nuque le força à rester tranquille.

" Sois sage Pat. Sinon on va être deux à s'occuper de Vic. "

La détresse et l'injustice qui lui prirent la gorge le poussèrent à obéir, ne voulant vraiment pas être mis de côté. Il se sentit honteux lorsque la main d'Henry lui caressa les fesses comme pour le féliciter, envoyant des frissons dans ses reins. Il se mordilla la lèvre, se jurant qu'il n'allait pas faire le moindre bruit en maigres représailles.

Victor appréciait beaucoup le corps de Reginald. Il avait l'impression d'être entièrement enveloppé par sa carrure large. Ses énormes pattes couvraient de larges surface de son corps échauffé, s'arrêtant régulièrement sur ses mamelons avec fascination. De son côté, Regie se demandait s'il avait l'air aussi désireux et pathétique quand Patrick torturait ses tétons. Vic était si différent. Plus souple, plus expressif. Ce n'était pas meilleur que Patrick mais c'était différent. Il avait un autre rôle. Il sortit de sa rêverie en sentant les ongles du blond dans ses épaules.

" T-tu as fini avec mes mamelons ? On devrait trouver du lubrifiant…

\- Je… Je n'ai jamais… préparé, avoua-t-il timidement.

\- Pat ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Regie, demanda Vic avec un air outré.

\- Doucement Maman. C'est juste que c'est moi qui décide. Et j'en ai dans mon sac.

\- Henry, fais- moi plaisir et donne-lui une leçon, demanda le blond à son petit ami. "

Henry se soumit à la demande de son amant et asséna une claque sur les fesses de Patrick qui se redressa en criant d'indignation avant de gémir en sentant de nouveau les dents dans son cou. Henry s'attaqua alors au pantalon du brun pendant que Reginald allait fouiller son sac pour rapporter le nécessaire.

Entre temps, Vic était venu réclamer les lèvres du psychopathe qui en profita pour avoir un semblant de contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait. Il plongea sa langue entre les lèvres du blond afin de ravager sa bouche, lui arrachant des gémissements. Il sentit alors des doigts rugueux étaler du lubrifiant sur son entrée avant d'y plonger, le forçant à se cambrer sans savoir s'il voulait plus ou si c'était déjà trop. Mais il oublia bien vite la question lorsque les doigts vinrent immédiatement se concentrer sur sa prostate.

Victor rit doucement en voyant son état et fit un clin d'œil à Regie avant de rouler sur le ventre pour se mettre dans la même position que Patrick. Henry regarda alors le plus costaud et fit un signe vers la bouteille de lotion.

" Ne reste pas les bras ballants, mets-en sur tes doigts et commence par masser l'entrée pour le détendre. "

Reginald rougit en obéissant, son regard attiré par les fesses d'une blancheur de porcelaine. Il déglutit et posa ses doigts sur le trou rose et imberbe du blond avant de faire de petits cercles pour le relaxer. Très vite, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir Vic onduler et pousser contre ses doigts alors il osa enfin laisser pénétrer son index. Il jeta un œil à Patrick et le vit mordre férocement dans son bras pour étouffer ses exclamations de plaisir alors qu'Henry continuait de le préparer.

" Replis ton doigt et tâte jusqu'à sentir quelque chose d'un peu différent. De toute façon, Vic réagira vite quand tu trouveras sa prostate. "

Henry lui adressa un petit sourire avant d'admirer un peu le corps de son petit ami qui laissait Regie l'explorer à sa guise. Et le costaud écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait de trouver quelque chose de merveilleux en voyant Vic cambrer ses reins pour augmenter la pression sur sa prostate. Le plaisir envahit le ventre du blond plus rapidement que la première fois tandis que Reginald suivait les indications de leur meneur en ajoutant plusieurs doigts. Il tentait de se rappeler exactement l'endroit et priait pour pouvoir mettre Pat dans le même état un jour.

Lorsque les doigts rugueux quittèrent son antre, Patrick fut envahi d'une multitude de plans pour se venger d'Henry et de ses doigts de fée. Mais ses pensées furent soufflées par l'énorme verge qui le prit peu après. Il mordit de nouveau son bras, allant jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de gémir comme Vic qui se faisait pénétrer par un Reginald devenu impatient.

Malgré la pénétration rapide qui tirait légèrement sur ses parois, Vic était frustré de ne pas se sentir aussi rempli et étiré qu'avec le fabuleux membre de son petit ami. Il se concentra donc sur ses parois pour se resserrer sur Regie et pouvoir mieux apprécier ses proportions. Ceci rendit le jeune homme presque fou de désir et il empoigna les hanches du blond avant de commencer à aller et venir comme il le souhaitait.

Henry observait le brun avec un fin sourire amusé devant son corps tremblant face à son intrusion. Il passa sa main dans son dos pour le cambrer un peu plus avant de venir saisir sa tignasse pour lui relever la tête et le forcer à lâcher son bras. D'une, il se faisait mal, de deux, il voulait l'entendre. Il fit donc claquer une première fois son bassin contre ses fesses pour lui arracher un gémissement avant de prendre un rythme lent mais intense, lui faisant sentir chacun de ses centimètres.

Patrick gémissait honteusement son plaisir en s'accrochant aux draps. Il voulait se masturber mais il se doutait que le retour serait punitif. Il venait de perdre tout le contrôle face à leur meneur qui le prenait calmement. A sa droite, il put voir le regard noir de désir de Regie dont les muscles se contractaient à chaque poussée dans le corps ondulant de Victor.

Trop vite, Reginald se sentit venir, ses mains se serrèrent un peu plus sur les hanches fines du blond alors qu'il se déchaînait jusqu'à jouir en se pressant profondément en lui. Vic le suivit rapidement, son corps se couvrant de glace au même moment.

Un gémissement plus prononcé échappa au brun lorsqu'Henry l'autorisa à se masturber tout en montant une de ses mains sur son épaule pour intensifier ses mouvements. L'orgasme du brun déferla alors rapidement, le faisant se répandre sur les draps, les objets autour d'eux produisant des craquements sinistres alors qu'Henry venait à son tour en s'enflammant.

Le meneur se retira alors de lui et inspecta les traces de brûlure laissées par ses mains avant de s'affaler dans le nid d'oreiller, reprenant tranquillement son souffle. Étonnamment, les draps n'avaient pas brûlé, peut-être étaient-ils ignifugés.

Devant le corps alangui de son petit ami, Regie se retira du blond pour venir l'enlacer doucement. Il fut surpris de le voir enrouler ses bras autour de lui comme s'il recherchait du réconfort. Pendant ce temps, Vic avait paresseusement rejoint Henry, s'asseyant sur ses hanches avant de l'embrasser. Les flammes sur la peau du meneur devinrent plus intenses et bleu alors que Vic recommençait à s'illuminer comme une créature des abysses.

Ceci surpris l'autre couple lorsqu'ils purent apercevoir le cœur du blond. Henry gronda sourdement, glissant une main dans son dos pour les empêcher de le voir. L'excitation revenait doucement grâce aux baisers et aux caresses prodiguées par Victor. Le blondinet ne tarda pas à se hisser sur la verge nouvellement bandée de son amant pour s'empaler dessus. Un long gémissement lui échappa, renversant sa tête en arrière. Henry n'attendit pas longtemps pour mordre dans la gorge offerte, poussant ses hanches vers le haut en se sentant bien serré dans l'antre de son petit ami.

Patrick admirait les deux corps mouvant en rythme dans leur petite bulle. Plus rien ne semblait exister en dehors d'eux. Il redressa la tête en sentant la main de Reginald sur sa joue et vint lui voler un baiser tendre. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà embrassé de cette façon. Il regrettait.

Il ne le repoussa pas lorsque le plus costaud le renversa sur le matelas en se plaçant entre ses cuisses. Ses gestes toujours un peu hésitants le firent sourire et prit ses mains pour les poser à plat sur son torse, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait le toucher. Pour cette fois.

\000/

Georgie dormait depuis un moment. Bill l'avait bordé, lui lisant une de ses histoires écrites juste pour lui sous l'œil et l'oreille attentifs de Pennywise. Mais la noirceur de son sommeil fut rompue par l'apparition d'une tortue lumineuse à ses côtés. Le petit garçon tourna la tête pour mieux l'observer, se tenant debout dans le vide. La tortue flottait tranquillement à hauteur de son épaule et lui tendit sa nageoire avant.

Georgie savait. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance et se sentir en sécurité avec elle. Elle était comme Billy. Elle savait tout et elle était bienveillante. Il prit donc la nageoire et avança à ses côtés, ses pieds nus heurtant un sol à la croisée du métal et de la pierre. Devant ses yeux innocents, le vide prit l'apparence d'un couloir. Il pouvait entendre de l'agitation, des bruits de machines, le sifflement d'un train au loin. Il vit une inscription sur le mur et tenta de la lire avec ses petites connaissances acquises grâce à Bill. Il avait manqué sa première année de primaire.

" No… North… Ce. Centr… Al… Po… si… tron… Ic. "

La tortue sourit paisiblement et guida l'enfant dans les couloirs de l'usine. En même temps, Georgie continuait de regarder autour de lui, surpris de tant de détails dans ce rêve. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que le garçonnet poussa pour entrer dans un large bureau à la décoration luxueuse. Il fut amené près de la baie vitrée, ce qui lui permit de voir en contrebas la voie ferrée. La tortue tapota alors une brique du mur et tout redevint noir.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que le lemon vous plaît bien qu'il manque un peu de détail je pense x)

A bientôt !


	14. Chapitre 13 - Où ils manigancèrent

Coucou ! Veuillez m'excusez pour ceux qui attendent la suite depuis deux semaines, là voilà ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XIII - Où ils manigancèrent

Voilà une bonne semaine qu'ils étaient au château du Roi Cramoisi. Georgie avait raconté son rêve à son précieux grand frère et ils avaient attendu un moment de répit pour s'introduire clandestinement à bord d'un train pour North Central Positronics. Malheureusement, le Roi les avait collés à un entraînement rigoureux.

Cependant, cet entraînement leur avait permis de progresser exponentiellement. Richie, qui avait découvert son pouvoir en arrivant, avait commencé par simplement changer de voix ou quelques éléments de son visage. Désormais, il pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, ne manquant pas d'abuser de ses dons pour ses imitations et ses pitreries. Eddie s'amusait d'ailleurs à le taquiner en affirmant qu'il n'avait plus aucun mérite. Néanmoins, le cœur du frêle petit brun ne manquait pas de battre à vive allure quand il s'amusait à prendre une apparence de Roger Moore ou d'Harrison Ford pour lui faire un petit numéro de drague.

Concernant son bouclier, Eddie avait fait d'énormes progrès également. Il était capable d'en moduler la taille, la forme, la position. Quand Richie l'embêtait un peu trop, il ne manquait pas de former des alvéoles autour de ses poings pour le menacer silencieusement, ce qui faisait rire toute leur bande. En bref, ils s'étaient tous amélioré.

Finalement, ils avaient été obligés de se faufiler pendant la nuit. Bill, Georgie, Bob et Richie y étaient allés, le plus discrètement possible avec le myope bavard. Eddie s'était rongé les sangs toute la nuit en attendant leur retour, au point d'exaspérer les autres. Heureusement que Stan avait partagé son angoisse. Et heureusement qu'ils étaient revenus sains et saufs. Eddie avait littéralement sauté sur Richie pour lui voler un fougueux baiser de soulagement. Richie l'avait fixé avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement avant de lui préciser qu'il ne s'était pas lavé les dents. Eddie avait balbutié avant de lui intimer de la fermer en l'embrassant à nouveau. Une petite voix lui disait toujours au fond de sa tête que ce n'était pas très propre, énumérant toutes les maladies qu'on pouvait attraper avec un baiser mais il la repoussa très loin.

Henry, Vic et Ben s'étaient éclipsés dans une chambre pour étudier les plans récupérés et Bill avait attendu quelques minutes avant de poser un baiser sur le front de son frère qui s'était vite assoupi dans le fauteuil moelleux près de la cheminée. Il avait pris la main de Bob et l'avait attiré dans leur chambre, fermant doucement la porte.

Bill se tourna alors lentement vers le rouquin et le détailla quelques secondes. Il avait besoin de savoir.

" J-Je v-veux t-te v-voir… V-Vraiment.

\- … Billy, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, affirma le clown. "

En réalité, Pennywise était terrorisé. Sa véritable apparence ne pouvait que repousser le bègue et tous ses efforts pour regagner la confiance et l'affection de Bill seraient ruinés. Bill approcha alors et prit doucement les mains gantées de soie. C'était vraiment important pour lui de savoir exactement ce qu'était Bob.

" S-S'il t-te plaît. C-Ca ne ch-changera rien, p-promis Bob. "

Pennywise sonda longuement les yeux clairs de Bill avant d'entamer une lente transformation. Ses jambes et ses bras se dédoublèrent, s'allongeant telles des pattes d'araignées. Son derrière s'étira en une sorte de dard, ses cheveux roux s'allongeant pour encadrer un visage aux dents pointues débordant sur les lèvres d'une large bouche. La seule chose reconnaissable étaient ses yeux orangés. Il se savait laid aux yeux des humains et à ce titre, il n'osait pas regarder la réaction de Bill. Mais, une main posée sur sa joue le força à replonger dans ses yeux bleus.

" Tu n'as pas peur, murmura le clown plein d'un étonnement teinté de vénération.

\- P-Peur de t-toi ? J-Jamais…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C-C'est c-comme si je t-te voyais n-nu. S-Sans t-tes v-vêtements habituels. "

Le clown redevint Bob et se lança alors pour prendre un baiser au jeune homme. Billy était l'humain le plus merveilleux du monde, c'était décidé et officiel. Et il voulait que Billy soit son humain. Il voulait le marquer, qu'il sente son odeur, construire un nid avec lui. Billy devait être à lui.

Bill avait d'ailleurs posé ses mains sur le torse du roux pour le repousser de prime abord. Son cœur avait manqué des battements et une intense chaleur avait envahi ses joues. Finalement, il avait fermé les yeux et avait crocheté ses poings à son costume argenté. C'était trop dur de refuser encore les avances du clown alors qu'il désirait y répondre au plus profond de lui-même.

Dans le salon, les paris fusaient sur leur sujet. Penny avait-il finit par violer Bill d'impatience ? A chaque fois que le duo disparaissait, le reste du groupe s'amusait à ce petit jeu, même s'ils n'avaient rien à parier. Pour l'instant, seuls Bev, Ben et Victor n'avaient jamais perdus.

Sur le canapé, Eddie et Richie enlacés semblaient incapables d'arrêter de se bécoter tels les deux adolescents pleins d'hormones qu'ils étaient. Leurs lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées. Sur le tapis, Reginald préparait la prochaine campagne de Donjons & Dragons, Richie ayant emporté le jeu. Au début, les ratés n'avaient pas cru que les quatre délinquants puissent s'y connaître en jeu de rôle mais Regie était aussi passionné que Richie et il avait convaincu ses amis de jouer avec lui à Derry. Ils avaient aidé Mike, Bev et Ben à se préparer un personnage pour commencer à jouer avec eux aussi.

Patrick avait enroulé ses bras autour de son gros nounours et le collait en se laissant absorber par les flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée tout en écoutant la berceuse jouée par Beverly au piano. Mike et Stan étaient partis au lit. Le juif voulait se reposer et Mike ne voulait ni le laisser seul, ni risquer de le réveiller en allant se coucher après lui. Les autres allaient être épuisé le lendemain.

Ce n'est qu'au petit jour qu'Henry, Vic et Ben les rejoignirent au salon avec les plans des gardiens trouvés à l'endroit exact qu'avait indiqué la Tortue. Ils cachèrent les plans dans la boîte de Donjons & Dragons avant de s'affaler avec épuisement. Victor se lova immédiatement contre son meilleur ami et Ben admira le visage endormi de Beverly qui avait fini par abandonner l'instrument, le sommeil l'empêchant d'aligner deux notes correctes. Il leur avait fallu pas mal de temps pour comprendre les plans complexes des gardiens. Ils luttèrent contre la fatigue le temps que tout le monde se lève. Ils se réunirent tous au salon et attendirent leurs explications.

" Par où commencer ? Il semblerait que les gardiens soient un mélange de mécanique et de magie. Le côté mécanique, on peut s'en occuper mais pour la magie on ne sait pas. Peut-être que Bob peut trouver plus d'information dans les quelques indications écrites des plans ou alors Maturin aura une nouvelle idée à nous soumettre, déclara Victor en jetant un œil à la tortue en peluche que tenait Georgie.

\- Combien de temps ça prendra, demanda Stanley qui avait l'air plus frais que les autres.

\- Aucune idée. Tout dépend de l'état des gardiens et si nous les trouvons facilement. Maintenant, il faudrait qu'on sache comment rejoindre les repères des gardiens, annonça Ben.

\- Cramoisi utilise des portails pour envoyer ses serviteurs un peu partout rapidement mais il faudrait qu'il nous laisse du temps parce que vous allez avoir besoin de dormir, suggéra Bob. "

Le groupe hocha la tête avant d'aller se préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Le Roi leur avait fourni d'autres vêtements bien qu'ils restaient dans le style de ceux qu'ils avaient reçu au début. Après le repas, ils avaient été à l'entraînement et Bob en avait profité pour avoir une entrevue avec son congénère. Il était de bonne humeur grâce au baiser échangé avec Bill. Et il avait pu dormir sur son torse, commençant à étaler son parfum sur lui.

Il pénétra dans la salle du trône et se dirigea vers la grande silhouette rouge qui lisait probablement des rapports. Quel ennui. Cramoisi avait toujours méprisé Bob, trouvant qu'il n'avait pas assez d'ambition. Mais Bob n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Cramoisi aimait s'embêter à faire toutes ces choses ennuyeuses. Bob préférait jouer. Bob avait l'âme d'un enfant.

" Que puis-je pour toi, demanda le Roi sans même relever la tête.

\- Pour moi ? Rien. Mais tu pousses trop mes humains. Il faut que tu leur laisse du temps libre, sinon, ils vont se lasser et se fatiguer. Ils progressent vite, je pense que tu peux les laisser tranquille en milieu d'après-midi.

\- Ils ne seront jamais assez prêts pour affronter les gardiens.

\- Ou tu les tiens juste occupés pour les garder à l'œil, le défia-t-il. "

Il fut satisfait de voir le regard écarlate se poser sur lui. Il en avait un peu marre de se laisser prendre de haut. Mais il sentait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible.

Cramoisi savait que la loyauté des humains allait à Pennywise. Et il savait que Pennywise n'était fidèle qu'à lui-même, il pouvait décider que cette vengeance l'ennuyait et retourner manger des humains sur Terre d'une seconde à l'autre. Pennywise n'était pas fiable selon le Roi. Il voulait trouver un moyen de gagner l'allégeance de ces humains. Particulièrement celle des quatre plus vieux.

En effet, Cramoisi ne s'était pas senti aussi rassasié, aussi puissant, depuis longtemps. Leur passion, leur amour, leur dévotion. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour les pousser à s'accoupler pendant de longues heures. Et leurs pouvoirs représentaient une force d'attaque non négligeable. Il fallait qu'il les convainque de rester près de lui, qu'ils abandonnent ces hideux manteaux jaunes pour arborer fièrement une cape rouge de sang. Le rouge leur irait merveilleusement bien.

Mais en attendant, il devait faire avec Bob. Même si ça l'agaçait. Et peut-être qu'il devrait effectivement ménager un peu leurs forces. Il sourit sous sa cape bien que son long silence ait déjà rendu le clown méfiant.

" Très bien. Ils seront libres à partir de 15h alors. Cela me donnera l'occasion de leur montrer comment on brise les rayons. On en a une très belle vue du haut du grand donjon. "

Une démonstration de force et d'ingéniosité. Si ces humains avaient un minimum de logique, ils comprendraient vite qui méritait leur loyauté.

\000/

La vue était époustouflante depuis le grand donjon. Les terres de Discordia s'étendaient autour du château et on pouvait juste apercevoir le manteau blanc de l'Empathica un peu plus au sud ainsi qu'un point sombre que tout le monde supposa être la fameuse Tour Sombre. Ils avaient l'impression de dominer le monde rien qu'en étant ici.

La salle au sommet du donjon aurait pu être une sorte de tour d'astronomie. Il y avait un genre de grand télescope au centre mais il pointait vers un mur. Le seul mur de la pièce, car le reste était aux quatre vents se glissant sous les arches.

Ils s'étaient échangé des regards, certains d'avoir trouvé le portail du Roi Cramoisi. La silhouette toujours encapuchonnée se plaça d'ailleurs en face de la Tour Sombre, les mains dans le dos.

" C'est ici que ça se passe. "

Ils se réunirent autour de lui et attendirent.

Un rayon fendant le ciel les fit sursauter. Il s'éloigna vers la Tour, disparaissant de leur vue jusqu'à ce qu'un puissant bruit de choc retentisse jusqu'à eux, suivit par de légers tremblements.

Beverly avait observé la scène avec son pouvoir. Elle avait vu le rayon Ours-Tortue vibrer et se couper par à-coups avant de rester obstinément dans le ciel. Sa main avait instinctivement serré celle de Ben tant elle avait craint qu'il ne se rompe. Le rayon était faible. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

" Comment ça fonctionne, demanda Ben.

\- Nous avons recruté des humains au psychisme important. Nous utilisons ensuite un concentrateur et un amplificateur et voilà le résultat. La méthode est longue mais nous gagnerons à l'usure. Nous touchons au but. Et nous y touchons plus vite que je ne le pensais grâce à toi, Beverly. "

Le Roi se tourna vers la jeune femme, son sourire dévoilant ses crocs. Le pouvoir de la jeune femme n'était peut-être pas très offensif, mais il pouvait être destructeur. Durant son entraînement, Bev avait réussi à défaire et créer des liens ex nihilo. Et le Roi ne doutait pas qu'elle pouvait être capable de briser les deux derniers rayons toute seule.

L'urgence s'imposa alors au reste du groupe. Eux aussi pensaient que Beverly en était capable. Voilà qui leur laissait beaucoup moins de temps que prévu. Le temps pressait, ils devaient aller rencontrer la Tortue. Maintenant.

Un serviteur approcha du Roi et lui tendit un mot qui sembla le rendre furieux. Si furieux qu'il partit immédiatement dans une tempête de robes rouge. Le groupe attendit quelques secondes avant de se précipiter sur le drôle de télescope pour en comprendre le fonctionnement.

" Appuie sur ce bouton !

\- Richie arrête ! Il faut déjà les coordonnées, regarde ! Bob, tu les connais ?

\- Non…

\- Merde ! Comment on va faire ?!

\- Boucle-la, ça sera plus utile !

\- Je crois que je sais, murmura la petite voix de Georgie. "

Bill se tourna vers son frère et le porta à hauteur du tableau de commande. L'enfant serra sa peluche de tortue et appuya sur quelques boutons, entrant les coordonnées du repaire de Maturin. Bob poussa alors une manette qui alluma le télescope.

Sur le mur rouge fut projeté une image de plage. Ou plutôt, une vidéo. Car on voyait le roulis des vagues, le vent dans les grains blancs et dans les palmiers. Bill approcha du mur et voulu poser ses doigts dessus, un peu déçu d'avoir trouvé un vulgaire vidéoprojecteur géant.

Mais à la surprise de tous, ses doigts traversèrent le mur et le bègue put sentir sur sa main la chaleur et les embruns. Il sourit, impressionné, avant de finir de traverser. Le reste du groupe se précipita à sa suite et malgré la situation, la joie les envahit d'être à la mer. Ils auraient tous voulu faire une pause dans la fin du monde pour aller se baigner.

Bob était un peu plus silencieux que les autres. Il n'avait pas revu cette plage depuis son exil. Mais sa mémoire était fraîche. Il se dirigea alors vers la dune un peu en amont de l'océan et il trouva rapidement l'entrée de la maison de Maturin. Un immense trou dans le sable. Au moins sept mètres.

Le groupe s'aventura alors à l'intérieur, Henry éclairant avec des flammes autour de son poing. Mais il n'y avait aucun risque de se perdre. La route était droite et débouchait dans une unique pièce où patientait une tortue dont l'âge et la sagesse transpiraient littéralement de son être. Maturin en personne.

Le regard du clown capta immédiatement les pupilles d'un vert émeraude de la vieille tortue. Tant de choses passaient dans ce regard. Mais ils avaient presque l'impression d'être plus proches de vieux amis querellés que d'ennemis mortels.

" Bienvenue… "

Une voix profonde et pleine de bienveillance. La bonté de la Tortue ne faisait aucun doute. Pennywise approcha alors et se planta devant son museau écailleux.

" On dirait que tu as besoin d'aide, vieille carapace.

\- Ne comparons pas nos âges, araignée décrépie.

\- Je crois que je l'aime bien, s'exclama Richie. "

Tout le monde le fusilla du regard mais le rire rauque de la Tortue les surprit, apaisant l'atmosphère si solennelle.

" Je t'apprécie aussi, Richie Tozier.

\- Plus sérieusement, comment tiens-tu ton rayon tout seul, demanda Bob. "

La tortue leva alors une de ses nageoires avant, dévoilant un trou dans sa carapace. À l'intérieur, un enfant vêtu d'un pyjama blanc dormait. Son visage était complètement tuméfié et brûlé.

" L'âme de ton rayon…

\- Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps, je le crains…

\- On va vous remettre en état de marche, assura alors Ben qui sursauta quand la tête de la tortue se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Ben Hanscom.

\- Il faudrait simplement que vous nous expliquiez comment remplir vos réservoirs de magie, avança Victor.

\- Le sang. La magie coule dans les veines au rythme du sang. Elle est aussi vivante et riche que lui, irriguant vos corps. Chacun d'entre vous devrait pouvoir en donner à l'un des gardiens. "

Les ratés eurent quelques questions supplémentaires avant de rentrer. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer qu'on leur ferme le portail au nez.

Le lendemain, Vic, Ben, Henry et Bob étaient revenus pour commencer les réparations de Maturin. Les nageoires arrières du gardien étaient immobilisées, rouillées et le sable qui s'infiltrait dans le trou de sa carapace s'incrustait en lui. Ça devait être douloureux mais la Tortue ne se plaignait pas. Pendant qu'Henry et Ben travaillaient sur ses pattes, Victor passait une brosse à l'intérieur de la tortue pour retirer le moindre des grains.

En même temps, les ratés étaient partis par groupes de deux pour retrouver les autres gardiens et leur donner rendez-vous chez la tortue. Seuls le Loup et l'Eléphant allaient rester dans leur repaire pour garder leur rayon. L'Ours était mort, ils devraient donc le réparer sur place, les autres, même parfois en très mauvais état, allaient se débrouiller pour rallier rapidement Maturin.

En attendant, Bill et Georgie montaient la garde au télescope. Une équipe bien rodée.

À la fin de la journée, la Tortue n'était pas encore pleinement réparée et nettoyée. Il leur faudrait sûrement encore plusieurs jours et ils n'avaient pas encore vu le travail sur les autres gardiens. Tout le monde allait devoir mettre la main à la patte.

A présent, ils étaient au dîner et ils sentaient clairement une atmosphère lourde. Le Roi tapotait ses doigts sur la table sans toucher à son assiette, sondant chacun des visages à sa table. Cramoisi était profondément contrarié. Il y avait eu une intrusion à North Central Positronics. Ses sbires n'avaient pas de piste mais lui, il avait des soupçons. Il aurait dû se méfier un peu plus. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Qu'il les ralentisse et les convainque de rester avec lui. Ou alors il pouvait la jouer plus fine. Il disposait de six couples qui allaient se lier aux gardiens après tout.

Il attendit qu'ils furent réunis dans leur salle commune et leur fit préparer du chocolat chaud auquel il ajouta une goutte de son venin. Un serviteur porta le plateau en le suivant, courant presque pour tenir la démarche vive du Roi. Cramoisi entra comme si le lieu lui appartenait, ce qui était le cas.

Le serviteur voulu déposer le plateau sur la table basse mais il vit le plateau de jeu qui lui était inconnu. Il distribua donc directement les boissons aux adolescents, donnant le dernier chocolat au Roi.

" Après une semaine, je souhaitais vous féliciter personnellement de vos progrès. Je souhaite que notre alliance soit solide et durable.

\- M-Merci, annonça Bill qui était assez surpris de cette attention. "

Le Roi leva sa tasse et but le breuvage. Il dut cacher son sourire en voyant tout le monde boire malgré les hésitations. Ils ne voulaient pas l'offenser en refusant. Même Bob avait bu. Il resta pour discuter un petit peu, guettant les couples qui se rapprochaient et cherchaient du contact. Leurs joues se coloraient de rouge en même temps que leurs pupilles se dilataient. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire mine de partir, sûr qu'ils avaient tous bien bu.

Les premiers à partir furent Henry et Victor, très vite suivis par Patrick et Reginald. Beverly prit alors la main de Ben et le tira dans sa chambre individuelle. Mike et Stan firent mine d'aller se coucher. Finalement, Eddie et Richie coururent main dans la main à leur chambre.

Bob, qui était déjà à moitié allongé sur Bill, s'empara de ses lèvres avec urgence. Un feu s'était allumé dans son ventre. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir ressenti quelque chose de similaire durant ses longues années d'hibernation mais c'était la première fois qu'il le vivait en étant réveillé. Il voulait Bill. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il lui fallait Bill.

Et au fond de lui, Bill était étonné d'être si réceptif mais le désir qui embrumait peu à peu son esprit l'empêchait de se poser trop de questions. Il voulut partir à la recherche des attaches du costume de clown mais ses mains touchèrent immédiatement la peau nue et douce de l'autre garçon. Il rompit alors le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, détaillant le visage de Bob pendant qu'il s'occupait de défaire sa chemise de pyjama. Il pouvait à peine distinguer la couleur ambrée de ses iris tant ses pupilles étaient grandes. Pour l'instant, il n'osait pas regarder plus bas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait trouver.

Mais, lorsque son pantalon disparu également, il ne put ignorer bien longtemps les caresses humides de trois épais tentacules sur son entrejambe déjà très excitée. Il gémit en se redressant sur les coudes, Bob mordillant sa gorge avec un appétit qui aurait pu lui faire peur car les dents étaient clairement pointues. Le jeune homme caressa alors le torse du roux, ses pouces tournant autour de ses mamelons tout en le repoussant doucement. Il avait besoin de voir, c'était moins effrayant quand on voyait.

Bob s'assit sur ses talons, la tête penchée sur le côté en laissant le regard de Bill le parcourir. L'urgence était toujours là, au fond de son ventre, et il pourrait mourir que Bill décide d'arrêter maintenant. Mais Bill ne souhaitait pas arrêter, il avait juste besoin de quelques minutes pour comprendre l'étrange anatomie de son amant.

Les trois tentacules arboraient une couleur rouge pâle rehaussés de léger reliefs blanc. Ils se mouvaient naturellement, comme mus d'une volonté propre. Bill approcha prudemment sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'un piège mortel et prit doucement l'un des appendices. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en rougissant. C'était chaud, lourd et ferme. Il fit glisser son pouce le long d'une des arabesques blanches et il entendit Bob gémir et se tortiller. Il vit également une abondante humidité se répandre à la base des tentacules avant de glisser le long de ceux-ci.

" Billy… C'est bon ?

\- E-Encore u-un p-peu… "

La voix demandeuse et pleine de désir fit frémir son propre sexe. Il déglutit difficilement et fit remonter sa main le long du tentacule, jusqu'à la base. Les deux autres membres s'étaient enroulé autour de son bras, l'explorant curieusement en lui prodiguant de petits massages mouillés. Encore une fois, Bill n'était pas effrayé, juste purement étonné, curieux et fasciné. Pennywise adorait le regard de Bill, s'il pouvait garder ses yeux juste pour lui, il le ferait.

Soudain, un gémissement lui échappa. Bill avait glissé ses doigts entre ses tentacules et caressait désormais la fente humide dissimulée entre. Pennywise ne savait pas trop comment gérer toutes ces nouvelles sensations, il n'avait jamais été touché de cette façon, à cet endroit si intime. Il n'avait même pas idée qu'il pouvait ressentir un tel plaisir.

Bill avait rougi et hésita un peu avant de se décider à faire pénétrer un de ses doigts. Il fut immédiatement pris dans un étau brûlant, les tentacules s'enroulant fermement autour de son bras pour le tenir pendant que Bob ondulait en gémissant.

" Billy… Plus… Allez, tu as assez regardé… "

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire amusé et tendre, venant prendre les lèvres du rouquin qui finit de s'impatienter. Il plaqua Bill sur le canapé et s'assit sur son sexe sans aucune forme de procès. Un immense soulagement le gagna en même temps que le plaisir. Son corps s'adaptait parfaitement à la taille de Bill et ses tentacules s'étaient enroulé autour de ses cuisses pour maintenir leur bassin ensemble.

Bill gémit malgré lui, découvrant la sensation de pénétrer un antre étroit et humide. Il haleta, cambré, les mains serrant les bras de Bob. Il tenta de bouger les hanches pour accompagner les coups de reins du rouquin mais les tentacules le tenaient si fermement qu'il était persuadé qu'il aurait des marques le lendemain. Sur lui, Pennywise avait renversé la tête en arrière et ondulait de lui-même pour s'empaler sur la verge du jeune homme. Chaque pénétration apaisait ce feu au creux de son ventre tout en faisant grossir une étrange sensation. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il supposait que ça annonçait un plaisir encore plus grand. D'ailleurs, il pouvait ressentir l'extase de son amant et cela ne faisait que rajouter à sa propre excitation.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout sembla s'accélérer. Son ventre se contracta en libérant son orgasme qui le fit rugir. Bill vint aussi dans une succession de gémissements désespéré sous les massages des parois intimes du roux. Pennywise se pencha et referma ses crocs sur la fragile épaule du bègue, apposant possessivement sa marque sur lui.

Ils restèrent étendus un petit moment, Bob profitant du doux goût sanguinolent en suçotant les plaies qu'il avait faites. Peu à peu, la même urgence gagna leur corps, exigeant un nouvel accouplement.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ceux qui attendaient le BillWise sont heureux !

A bientôt !


	15. Chapitre 14 - A l'ombre de la Tortue

Chapitre XIV - A l'ombre de la Tortue

Victor se réveilla dans la chaude étreinte de son petit ami. Un fin sourire envahit son visage au songe de leur nuit torride. Il sentit un visage se frotter paresseusement à sa nuque et posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Henry pour lui signifier qu'il était bien réveillé. Un petit coup de rein lui fit se rendre compte de la glorieuse érection matinale du jeune mécanicien et il gloussa joyeusement en le traitant de satyre. Henry grogna sourdement en venant taquiner un de ses mamelons, ne sachant pas ce qu'était un satyre.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, Patrick jura en se lovant un peu plus contre son gros nounours.

" Putain, ils sont repartis… Je suis HS moi… "

Reginald rit, glissant ses doigts dans la tignasse brune en étant plutôt d'accord avec son amant. La nuit avait été bonne, mais il ne serait pas d'attaque dès le matin comme Henry et Victor.

Dans la chambre adjacente, Eddie s'était réveillé dans les bras de son ami à lunettes et il n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il leur avait pris la veille. Il avait accepté de coucher sans même songer un seul instant à prendre une douche avant. Mais là, il en crevait d'envie, il se sentait sale et il avait affreusement conscience du liquide poisseux sur ses cuisses et son ventre.

D'un autre côté, le souvenir de cette nuit le faisait rougir et lui donnait envie de recommencer. De recommencer avec Richie. Le myope ouvrit d'ailleurs les yeux, un peu perdu pendant un instant avant de capter le visage désorienté de son ami. Toute la soirée lui revint en mémoire et bordel que c'était bon. En plus, il n'était officiellement plus vierge ! Mais bordel, il n'aurait jamais cru passer ce cap si rapidement avec Eddie.

" Si tu veux, on va prendre une douche et on en parle après. "

Le sourire qui fleurit sur le visage du plus frêle le rassura, au même titre que cette proposition avait ôté une bonne partie des réserves d'Eddie.

En face, Ben fixait obstinément le plafond, désespérément conscient de la petite poitrine ferme de Beverly pressée contre lui. Il essayait de rationaliser les évènements de la nuit, ne croyant à aucun moment qu'une si belle jeune femme ait pu accepter de faire sa première fois avec un jeune homme obèse et inexpérimenté comme lui. Il devait avoir rêvé.

Néanmoins, lorsque la rouquine se réveilla, elle posa un bisou sur sa joue et lui demanda nonchalamment s'il allait bien. Bev avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé, et bien qu'elle soit surprise de s'être laissée aller si facilement, elle ne regrettait pas. On l'avait tant traité de salope qu'elle n'aurait pas pu coucher avec n'importe qui. Mais Ben était le garçon le plus tendre et respectueux qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire un meilleur choix, elle en était sûre.

" On dirait que tu vas devoir devenir officiellement mon petit ami maintenant Ben. "

De l'autre côté du couloir, Mike s'éveilla dans un lit vide. Son coeur battait encore de l'honneur qu'il avait eu et de la honte d'avoir corrompu un ange. Il comprendrait que Stanley lui en veuille. Mike se redressa et entendit l'eau dans la salle de bain. Il ramassa son slip qu'il enfila avant de rejoindre la salle d'eau.

Stanley brossait nerveusement ses plumes, enroulé dans une serviette. Ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'y voyait pas d'explication et son cerveau bien rangé détestait cela. La voix de son amant d'une nuit le fit sursauter et il se tourna vers Mike. Devant ce doux visage tordu de doutes et de honte, le jeune fermier se sentit horriblement coupable.

" Stan… Hier soir… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé… Si tu veux oublier, alors ça peut en rester là… Promis.

\- Je veux oublier, asséna-t-il sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Ok… Je te laisse terminer alors, dit-il en se détournant.

\- Mike… Merci. "

Le jeune homme noir hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire compréhensif et attendit patiemment en faisant le lit de la façon dont Stan aimait : au carré.

Enfin, sur le canapé du salon, Bill s'éveilla au son des ronronnements de tracteur émis par un Bob fermement installé sur son torse. Il était complètement vidé, il avait l'impression d'avoir été traît jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il avait un peu mal à l'épaule et à la jointure des cuisses mais il était détendu. Bon, leur relation avait fait un sacré bond en un rien de temps mais Pennywise avait été si fasciné par l'idée de s'accoupler que ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Et lui aussi en avait eu follement envie.

Rapidement, Bill pensa à son petit frère et il était hors de question que Georgie les surprenne ainsi. Cela risquerait d'ébranler l'innocence de son précieux cadet. Il secoua donc doucement Pennywise, posant de petits baisers sur sa joue pour le pousser à enfin ouvrir ses yeux ambrés. Bob s'étira alors paresseusement et frotta sa bouille contre le torse de son compagnon. Billy était son compagnon à présent, c'était acté. De son côté, Bill établissait les points de comparaison entre le rouquin et un chat.

" Bob… J'aimerai m'habiller avant que Georgie ne se réveille… Lèves-toi s'il te plaît. "

Le rouquin grogna alors et prit sa taille de clown, propre comme un sou neuf avant de porter Bill à la salle de bain de leur chambre. Pas question qu'il ne le lâche ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Bill protesta mollement contre ce traitement mais il n'était pas sûr de tenir sur ses jambes non plus.

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous réunis dans le salon, personne n'osant parler de la folie sexuelle de la veille. Néanmoins, on pouvait lire de petites différences dans leurs rapports. Eddie rougissait au moindre contact avec Richie, Ben tenait la main de Beverly, Bob ne lâchait plus Bill tandis que Stanley avait agrandi la distance entre lui et Mike. Au milieu de ce groupe, Georgie faisait un puzzle offert par Pennywise, bien inconscient des troubles et des liens animant les plus âgés.

Quelques jours plus tard, Pennywise se tenait assis face à Maturin dans son flamboyant costume de clown. Il aimait tant cette apparence, il trouvait qu'il avait beaucoup d'allure. Henry et Ben avaient terminé sa réparation en un temps record. Avec l'aide d'autres ratés, ils avaient pu utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour faire un peu de métallurgie et récupérer la plupart des anciennes pièces robotiques de la Tortue. Il ne restait plus qu'à la recharger en magie pour qu'elle puisse guérir le reste de son corps organique. Pennywise avait accepté.

C'était Eddie qui s'occupait de cette opération, ayant trouvé de quoi faire des transfusions sanguines dans un compartiment d'urgence situé sous une des écailles de sa carapace. Il planta l'aiguille dans le bras du clown après désinfection minutieuse et activa la pompe. Pennywise fixa un instant son sang partir dans les tuyaux transparent avant de regarder la Tortue. Il avait encore des questions qu'il n'avait pas posées.

" Alors… C'était vraiment pour me tuer ?

\- … La perspective de la mort laisse un goût d'inachevé, répondit Maturin en avouant ainsi qu'il avait oublié sa sagesse face à sa fin imminente.

\- On dirait que ça vient de te sauver la vie, sourit ironiquement Pennywise.

\- Et que ça a donné un sens à la tienne, taquina la Tortue avec un sourire dans la voix. "

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'ils échangèrent ce jour là, attendant juste silencieusement la fin de la transfusion. C'était vrai, Maturin avait sincèrement voulu la fin de Robert Gray comme dernier acte de sa longue vie. Mais il ne regrettait pas la tournure des évènements pour le moment. La question de l'avenir de Bob après avoir sauvé le monde serait posée suffisamment tôt. Il était tout aussi préoccupé que Bill par cette vision de désolation sur Terre qu'avait le petit Georgie. Mais il n'y avait aucun indice sur l'origine de cette Apocalypse.

A l'extérieur du nid de la Tortue, Stanley côtoyait Garuda. Le gardien Aigle était le seul arrivé pour le moment, arborant un plumage couleur or et argent magnifique dans la lumière du soleil. L'âme d'ornithologue de Stan n'avait pas pu résister longtemps devant cet oiseau absolument unique et il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait prendre une photo. Le fier rapace s'était laissé faire, prenant la pose pour sublimer son ramage. Garuda était plutôt en bon état en dehors d'une patte presque arrachée et de quelques plumes égarées. L'oiseau était aussi grand que la Tortue.

Leur petite opération dans le dos du Roi Cramoisi était délicate, Billy et Georgie montaient la garde la plupart du temps dans la pièce du télescope mais ils se doutaient qu'il y avait de forts risques d'être découverts avant qu'ils aient terminé. De plus, Beverly était sensée faire sa première tentative pour briser le rayon Ours-Tortue dans la soirée. La jeune femme appréhendait ce moment, déjà que ça avait été difficile de briser la chaîne de Pennywise, elle craignait d'y laisser sa vie cette fois. Malgré tout, elle devait avouer que l'entraînement avait porté ses fruits sur elle aussi. Elle pouvait créer des liens totalement artificiels, changer l'humeur dominante d'une aura et même avoir un aperçu de l'âme d'un lieu. Et tout cela lui demandait beaucoup moins d'énergie qu'auparavant. Mais les rayons… c'était une autre paire de manche. Sans même parler du petit garçon tuméfié qui vivait avec la tortue. Briser le rayon, c'était le tuer.

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle en était capable. Elle n'avait pas envie de le faire, elle n'était pas comme Patrick. Peut-être qu'une discussion avec lui s'imposait, comme la plupart des ratés, elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis l'incident avec le FBI. Restée au château, elle partit à la recherche du brun. Il devait traîner dans la cour avec Reginald, il le faisait souvent, il ne supportait pas de rester enfermé dans leurs appartements et de ne voir que ces maudites briques rouges que tout le monde commençait à détester.

Rapidement, elle les trouva assis par terre à fumer. Ca lui donna immédiatement envie de s'allumer une clope mais elle n'en avait pas vu ici alors elle tentait d'économiser les siennes. Elle approcha et s'assit à côté de Patrick, restant silencieuse un moment en cherchant ses mots. Finalement, le premier pas vint de Regie qui lui tendit le tabac qu'elle accepta grâcement. Elle tira une bouffée dont elle profita longtemps, sentant que ça lui redonnait du courage pour cette discussion.

" Comment tu fais ? Pour tuer, demanda-t-elle en fixant un point dans le vide.

\- … Il y a plein de méthodes, c'est pas l'imagination et les possibilités qui manquent dans ce domaine.

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire… Comment tu le supporte ? A quel moment tu te dis que tu vas prendre une vie ? "

Patrick fuma silencieusement quelques minutes, rassemblant ce qu'il ressentait et pensait au moment fatidique, puis posa son bras sur son genou replié en repoussant une mèche de cheveu brun derrière son oreille.

" Personnellement… Je ne ressens rien de particulier pour mes victimes. Sur le moment, ça paraît solennel, tu sens que ça arrive, que tu vas le faire. Avant, on panique à l'idée, mais plus ça approche, et plus on est calme en réalité. Il y a souvent un petit moment d'hésitation. Est-ce que je vais vraiment le faire ? Que vont-ils penser ? Et puis… Tu te retrouve en situation de puissance, c'est toi qui a les mains sur sa gorge, c'est toi qui peut sentir son souffle se couper et son coeur cesser, c'est toi qui presse la gâchette, qui enfonce le couteau… C'est toi qui décide. Et une fois que tu l'as fait… C'est comme si quelque chose s'était envolé en toi, comme si tu flottais dans un rêve… Il paraît que la plupart des gens sentent des remords après quelques temps mais moi non. Toi, j'imagine que tu en auras.

\- Tu tues des gens et tout ce qui te préoccupe, c'est l'avis d'Henry, Vic et Regie, éluda-t-elle en tentant d'ingérer les informations données.

\- … C'est ma famille, ils sont tous ce qui importe. "

Sa famille ? Oui… ils étaient aussi soudés que leur groupe de losers. Voir encore plus car leurs liens étaient plus anciens. Briser le rayon… elle devait le faire, pour que leur couverture tienne encore un peu, pour qu'ils aient le temps de réparer tous les gardiens et sauver le monde. Au pire, elle ne ferait qu'abréger ses souffrances causées par les attaques à répétitions.

La jeune femme resta silencieusement en compagnie des deux délinquants jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous donnée par le Roi Cramoisi. A présent, ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle du télescope. Bob avait l'air un peu livide, se tenant en s'appuyant à l'épaule de Bill. Le Roi arborait un sourire. Il sentait la victoire qui s'approchait bien que ses plans soient modifiés à la dernière minute. Il fit signe à Beverly de commencer sa tentative.

Stanley approcha de la rouquine, passant ses bras autour d'elle avant de s'envoler sous le regard chocolaté de Mike. Le jeune juif avait mis une distance entre eux depuis l'incident, il ne lui parlait plus beaucoup et dormait le plus au bord du lit possible. Mike était blessé de se faire repousser de cette façon mais il comprenait. Il comprenait que Stanley regrette, qu'il se sente dégoûté, sali, et que rien ne pourrait être comme avant entre eux. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter l'inverse au fond de son coeur.

Dans les airs, Beverly guida Stan pour qu'il se rapproche du rayon. Le trajet dura quelques minutes, le Roi leur ayant demandé de s'éloigner du palais. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait dans l'humeur du blond et elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec ses peurs. Son lien avec Mike s'était fragilisé, elle l'avait vu mais n'avait pas osé demander jusque là. Elle avait espéré que Stan ou Mike essaierait de parler de leur dispute avec l'un d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient laisser les choses en l'état, ce n'était pas bon pour leur groupe, et pas bon pour eux.

" Stan… Tu crois que je peux le faire ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? T'es la fille la plus géniale que je connaisse, bien sûr que tu peux le faire, lui sourit-il en espérant lui redonner du courage.

\- Dis, vous vous êtes disputés avec Mike ? Vous avez l'air distants, vous vous entendiez bien pourtant.

\- Je veux pas en parler, clôtura immédiatement Stan. "

Beverly se prit comme une douche froide mais au moins elle avait appris quelque chose : c'était vraiment sérieux. Elle regarda vers le sol, voyant la ville de Fedic s'éloigner et les montagnes se rapprocher. Sous eux, une immensité de canyons à la pierre rouge. Rien ne semblait être capable de pousser dans les terres de Discordia. Pas l'ombre d'une vie animale ou végétale. Une terre de désolation.

Elle leva de nouveau le nez pour observer le rayon, ils étaient assez loin du château maintenant. Ils s'approchèrent jusqu'à ce que Bev puisse toucher le rayon. Elle en sentait toute la puissance, bien supérieure encore aux chaînes de Pennywise malgré les attaques successives qui l'avaient affaiblies. Beverly inspira un grand coup, se sentant étrangement calme.

Elle saisit le rayon, le sentant pulser dans sa main. Et elle comprit la sensation de puissance décrite par Patrick un peu plus tôt. Elle avait non seulement le pouvoir de mettre un terme à la vie du rayon, mais aussi le pouvoir de détruire le monde. Presque à elle toute seule. Son propre coeur accéléra dans sa poitrine à cause du flot d'adrénaline causé par cette révélation.

Elle se tourna dos à Stan, lui faisant confiance pour la tenir. Elle entendait à peine le bruissement de ses ailes dans l'air lorsqu'elle posa sa seconde main sur le rayon. Elle pouvait le faire. C'était elle qui décidait, qui avait le pouvoir, qui dominait. Sa prise se resserra et elle sectionna le rayon d'un mouvement sec en même temps que toutes ses émotions semblaient s'envoler loin d'elle, la faisant se sentir sereine et libre.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de le savourer bien longtemps. Tout se mit à trembler, le sol, l'air, les tremblements montèrent en puissance et elle sentit que Stan avait du mal à maintenir leur position en vol.

Et alors qu'ils s'écrasaient quelque part dans les canyons de Discordia, Maturin veilla le petit garçon du rayon qui s'évaporait entre ses nageoires. La Tortue sentit les vibrations jusqu'à son nid, son vieil ami Garuda scrutant le ciel où ne résistait désormais plus qu'un seul et dernier rayon. Paradoxalement, Maturin se sentait étrangement libre maintenant que son rayon était détruit et que le portail qu'il était sensé surveiller avait disparu en même temps. Mais le temps pressait désormais.

Le Roi Cramoisi se tenait sur le balcon de sa chambre, souriant à l'étendue de son royaume. Après la grande secousse, et l'absence de Beverly et Stanley, il avait dû imposer le calme aux adolescents paniqués avant d'envoyer ses chasseurs à leur recherche. Ils allaient vite les retrouver, il en était certain. Ses chasseurs étaient des créations tout droit sorties de North Central Positronics. Cela étant dit, il leur avait donné l'ordre d'attendre que Stanley ait été obligé de se battre. Il voulait casser les barrières de couardise de ce jeune homme. De tous, il était celui qui était le plus peureux, même devant Edward et ses obsessions du nettoyage. Voilà une merveilleuse occasion de l'obliger à outrepasser ses propres limites.

Stanley se réveilla difficilement, secoué par Beverly. Il avait soif, et faim. Il se redressa en se tenant la tête, gémissant légèrement de son corps engourdi. Ils avaient fait une sacrée chute. Il voulut s'étirer mais au moment d'étendre ses ailes, une intense douleur le prit.

" Tout doux, ton aile est cassée… "

Stan tourna la tête pour constater les dégâts et poussa un petit gémissement mêlé de douleur et d'agacement. Il avait mal, et ses plumes étaient toutes ébouriffées. Il se tourna alors vers la rouquine, vérifiant d'un coup d'oeil qu'elle n'avait rien.

" Tu peux te lever ? Il faut qu'on essaie de retourner au château… "

Stan hocha doucement la tête en se remettant debout sur ses jambes. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir retourner dans ce maudit palais de briques rouge mais il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de survie dans ses terres désertes et inhospitalières.

" Une idée de la direction à prendre ?

\- C'est le matin… Le soleil est par là donc ça doit être l'est. Si on va à l'ouest, on finira bien par tomber sur l'Avenue des Malterres… "

Ca semblait être la meilleure piste pour eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter d'attendre qu'on vienne les chercher. Les deux adolescents se mirent donc en route, trouvant leur chemin dans les étendues escarpées du Discordia. Le début du trajet fut relativement silencieux en dehors de leur respiration. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le coeur à parler. Néanmoins, le silence de mort qui régnait dans ce désert de pierre rougeoyantes sous le soleil de plomb les rendaient de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

" C'est… mort ici, souligna la rouquine.

\- Plus mort que mes repas avec mon père… "

Beverly gloussa joyeusement, s'appuyant sur un rocher pour escalader un petit plateau. Stan pouvait avoir autant de répondant que Richie parfois. Elle repensa un instant à son père qu'elle avait assommé. Avait-il été trouvé ? Etait-il encore vivant ? Des questions dont elle n'avait pas de réponse. Elle avait beau être en colère et être terrifiée par l'homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer quelque part au fond d'elle.

" Dis, tu crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour parler de toi et Mike ?

\- Bev, je t'ai dis que je voulais pas en parler.

\- Moi si. Ca va vous bouffer si vous ne réglez pas cette histoire.

\- … On a couché ensemble… Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous a pris ! Je suis pas gay !

\- Stan… Il n'y a pas de honte, ça se voit que vous vous appréciez beaucoup. Vous êtes paisibles ensemble.

\- Je ne suis pas gay. Et Mike et moi, on est d'accord pour ne plus en parler, pour oublier.

\- Si c'est vrai, pourquoi tu l'éloigne de plus en plus ? Tu ne lui parle quasiment plus, tu lui réponds froidement, sans le regarder. Stan, c'est blessant d'être traité ainsi.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas fait exprès, murmura-t-il en se rendant effectivement compte de son attitude ingrate et désagréable. "

Stan aimait beaucoup Mike, il n'avait jamais voulu le traiter de cette façon alors qu'il avait été si compréhensif. Il s'était comporté comme un nul. Il avait été tellement concentré sur sa petite personne qu'il en avait oublié son ami. Il se promit de faire plus attention une fois de retour auprès de leur groupe. Mike ne méritait pas un si mauvais traitement.

" Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en voudra pas, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je l'espère, je ne veux pas le rendre malheureux… "

Soudain, un lourd gémissement guttural rompit le silence des canyons. Les deux adolescents scrutèrent le paysage, à la recherche de l'auteur de cette plainte emplie de douleur. D'autres appels de détresse retentirent et ils se précipitèrent en direction du bruit, restant prudents. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas armés et Beverly n'était pas certaine de pouvoir compter sur le courage de Stan en cas de problème.

Ils finirent par trouver l'origine du bruit. Et quelle horreur. Les plaintes venaient du Gardien Cheval. Il était en train de se faire dévorer vivant par des sortes de zombies verdâtres agglutinés autour de lui. Beverly en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait entendu parler des créatures mutantes qui erraient dans ces contrées mais elle n'aurait pas pensé que c'était si difficile à regarder.

" C'est Sleipnir… le pauvre… Il a du vouloir éviter de contourner Discordia, suggéra Stan totalement horrifié par un tel supplice.

\- On peut pas le laisser comme ça…

\- Bev, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On est deux ! "

La rouquine prit une pierre, regrettant de ne pas avoir son lance-pierre. Elle prit un peu de hauteur et lança la pierre de l'autre côté de leur position en espérant que les zombies étaient aussi débiles que dans les films pour les éloigner.

Le groupe de mort-vivants redressa la tête, tendant l'oreille pour savoir si ça valait le coup d'aller voir. Beverly jura entre ses dents et prit un deuxième cailloux qu'elle lança de toutes ses forces. L'écho du rebond sembla donner le départ aux mutants qui se redressèrent lentement avant de traîner leur carcasse hideuse en direction du bruit.

Les deux adolescents rejoignirent ensuite le Cheval en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit et s'agenouillèrent près de sa tête.

" Sleipnir, vous pouvez vous lever ? Il faut que vous vous leviez, s'exclama Beverly.

\- Bev… Je doute qu'il se lève, interpella Stan en fixant le ventre béant du Gardien dont les tripes étaient étalées sur le sol.

\- Allez-vous en… Ils vont revenir, murmura-t-il à l'agonie. "

Un grognement les interpella et ils virent un des mutants revenir vers eux, ses yeux vitreux et furieux les faisant frémir d'horreur. Beverly ne pouvait pas laisser le cheval continuer à se faire dévorer tout seul dans ce désert. De toute façon, ils allaient devoir revenir chercher la carcasse pour le réparer.

" Stan… On peut pas…

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! "

Un cri échappa à la jeune femme quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour la tirer en arrière, entendant une mâchoire claquer près de sa nuque. Stan attrapa le zombie par la tête pour l'empêcher d'approcher ses dents du cou de la rouquine. Il avait réagit par instinct. Sans doute le résultat de ses entraînements depuis leur arrivée. Le Roi Cramoisi lui avait fait apprendre le combat à main nu et avec toutes les armes car il avait aussi découvert que son auréole pouvait devenir bien plus qu'une dague.

Beverly cria de douleur quand la prise du zombie se resserra. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise dans un étau et elle pouvait sentir la résistance de ses os contre la poigne du mutant. Stan serra les dents, ancrant ses pieds dans le sol, il maintint la tête d'une seul main presser sous la mâchoire du zombie pour attraper son auréole qui forma un poignard qu'il enfonça dans le crâne de la créature. Le mutant devint immédiatement un poids mort avant d'être réduit en poussière.

Stan avait reçu du sang noirâtre sur le visage, ses yeux étaient exorbités du choc et sa main tremblait d'horreur. D'autres mutants revenaient, Beverly le secoua en espérant le faire réagir mais il semblait tétanisé.


End file.
